


Rendezvous Zero

by Knott



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, Translation Available
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 110,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Relationships: the Protagonist/Neil
Comments: 104
Kudos: 426





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Rendezvous Zero [Translation]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220640) by [UncrownedWanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncrownedWanderer/pseuds/UncrownedWanderer)



第一章

当那个阿尔巴尼亚人打中我的时候，我就知道事情会走到这一步。子弹毁掉了我身上的最后一支向导素，也毁掉了我们离开此地的希望。结合热在肆虐，而我的向导和我之间隔着一个海峡，更别提那些对我们穷追不舍的家伙和我们两个已经暴露的身份了。那天晚上，我趁尼尔睡着以后，解开皮带，把其中的一段咬在口中。我把其中一只手铐在床头，用另一只手抽出我的匕首。光线不强，只有透过窗子照进来的一点，但够用了。但愿一会不至于叫出来，这自嘲的念头掠过我的脑海。就在我一边聆听陡然加快的脉搏，一边试图找准气味最强烈的那一点的时候，我闻到了那个向导：一只手从后面架住我的胳膊，以劝阻的姿势令我的虎口无法移动。  
  
“你要干什么？”这个柔和的问题仿佛是要嘲笑我。这是尼尔，我们是旧相识了。  
  
“标准作业程序。”我没好气地回答。  
  
听到我的回答，尼尔几乎浅浅地露出个笑容。或许当你目睹一个人即将把刀插进自己的脖子，而他却把这种荒诞的过程称之为标准作业程序，这件事情本身很好笑吧。他瞥我一眼，我耸耸肩。他架住我胳膊的那只手无所谓地朝旁边让开，转而抓过一个枕头朝我扔了过来，这蓬松的物体遮住我的视线，当它掉下去时，我正瞪着那个已经离开了床边的向导的脸。尼尔的表情已经恢复了严肃的轻松，在十四天以前，就是用同样的表情，他说服我参与了这趟任务。  
  
“用枕头吧。”尼尔友好地建议。“那会更——用你们哨兵的词怎么说来着？——有效。”

“我想我知道什么是有效，谢谢。”我沉下脸。“你真的有这方面的经验？”  
  
尼尔把一条腿架到另一条上，好整以暇地轮流瞧了瞧两只手的掌心。“你真的叫埃利斯？”  
  
我嗤了一声。花在闲谈上的时间太多了，我有些生气。更让我生气的是接下来要在这个向导眼皮子底下做的事。按道理，我比他年长，但尼尔不吃论资排辈这一套。你很难摸准他的软肋。  
  
“嘿，出去，”我对这个向导打起响指，“要想不买票就看光这一幕，你得先请我喝杯酒。”  
  
“为什么，”尼尔的牙齿咬住一点舌尖，舔过下唇，然后说：“你要跳舞吗？”  
  
“取决于音乐是什么样了。嘿，我是认真的，”我把下颚朝门抬了抬。“出去。”  
  
“当然，”作为向导的尼尔漫不经心地想着别的什么事。他的声音轻轻松松，但有种不容拒绝的态度——至少其中的最后那点调笑消失了。“但或许——把我留下对你更有好处。”  
  
我皱眉望着他。这是调情吗？在我思索这个模棱两可的答案时，尼尔已经绕到了房间另一头。他在我们唯一一把像样的椅子上坐了下来，打了个请继续的手势，一侧肩膀优雅而诙谐地抬起，如同指挥着空气中并不存在的音乐。在我认识的人里面，尼尔是那个能用手势表达很多含义的人。此情此景就像一位划船俱乐部的侍者告诉他我们没有香槟了，而尼尔在请他把佐餐的饮料换成白葡萄酒，可惜我的心思既不在这葡萄酒上，也不在什么香槟上。我低下头继续对付刀子，而他在房间的那头闭眼靠在椅背上。我背部绷直，肌肉紧张，就像第一次试图自己处理子弹时一样——只不过那时我不在一间安全屋里，也没有一个向导在我的对面。尼尔疲惫地窝在椅子上，闭着眼皮，似乎睡着了。我们都很累——只是尽量不使自己表现出来罢了。  
  
我瞥向他泛青的下巴，有片刻的分心，或许不该好奇那些胡茬在不加修剪的时候会是什么样子的，也不该好奇那一侧太阳穴的淤青要什么时候才会消散。现在在我眼前的他不是我平时习惯了的他，或许这就是让我分心的原因。在他的嘴角有一片淤血，这让他的嘴唇仿佛一朵过了时令的玫瑰，已经落在雨水渠里被人踩踏过了，因而只剩下黯淡的颜色。我咬牙止住一阵突然袭来的颤栗，不知是因为结合热还是因为寒冷。我试图在打滑的汗水上稳住刀子，尼尔的鼻翼伴随着他的呼吸微微起伏。床边那面模糊的镜子映出房间的大半，我看起来就像一条衔尾的蛇，笨拙地试图找到自己褪下来的皮。但不管如何，我安慰自己，至少尼尔不再试图开口说话了。

我抓住匕首，找准地方，第一下就划开了皮肤。说实在的，这种挠痒般的疼痛还比不上阿尔巴尼亚人给我的那一枪。我真正担心的是深度，也就是刀尖下去以后该挖准的位置。为了定一定神好给自己来个一劳永逸，我屏住呼吸，分神去调动我那点粗浅的解剖学内容。有好一阵子，我已经忘了有尼尔这号人物在房间里了。但就像受到什么东西召唤似的，那个年轻的向导突然在寂静中睁开眼睛，他的目光掠过房间，落到我的脸上，倒是让我把为此准备的几个愚蠢的笑话全都忘记了。我哆嗦得更加明显，不得不紧紧掐住虎口才能抑制得住——但他依然看着我。  
  
我不知道当时我有一种什么样的神情，或许在祈求他把目光挪开吧。尼尔对我淡淡地一笑。

“当我们回到越南的时候，你又准备怎么办？”我听到他问。  
  
“我会找到办法的。”我应付道。  
  
“去对凯特解释？”  
  
“去活下来，”我几乎是在怒斥了。“听着，我也不喜欢目前的处境，但有人必须做出点什么。子弹打中了我，他们有我的气味样本。如果不想那群疯狗找到这里来，就别再阻止我。”  
  
尼尔的表情变得平铺直叙，但并不苍白。我拧过头不去看他，我受到的一向是行动先于思考的训练。我把匕首锋利的那一头朝下斜握，压低肩膀，让头颅尽量地靠向一侧。当我把刀尖探入伤口时，我指望那个向导先放弃。我以为能够听到他的脚步声离开房间，但正相反，他却朝我走来，而且是不慌不忙地向我走来。这简直太好了。为了不把血溅到对方脸上，现在我不得不停下了。我不悦地转过头，尼尔站在我的左侧，朝我平静地抬起一只手。那只手抚上我的脸，我僵硬了一下。但我看向尼尔时，我看到的不是一个被欲望所驱使的向导的面孔，而是一张清醒理智的脸。他对我一笑，沿着我的颈侧缓慢收回那只手，最后落到我的肩上一拍。我无可奈何地看着他，这又是他的那些心血来潮的点子之一，当他这样突然改变计划的时候，你总是弄不清他在嘲笑的是你，还是他自己。但至少，这个手势是帮助而不是挑逗的表示。那只仍然搭在我左肩上的手，现在落下来拍了拍我的背，我猛然间理解到他所暗示的，我的喉结因此而攒动。  
  
但他并没有发生结合热，他为什么要帮助我？

我转过头看着这个向导，好像一时不认识他了似的。尼尔只是愉快地，并没有受到冒犯地对我眨了眨眼。他俯下身，围巾散落的一头拂过了我的手臂。我听到他的低语落到我的耳边。  
  
“嘿，”尼尔瞥了眼我手上的刀子，话语之间的停顿里藏着另一句话，“你不必这么做。”  
  
我自嘲地耸了耸肩膀，这其实只是一种表演，为了表明某种观点。  
  
“不然我还能干什么？”  
  
尼尔做了一个比我更明显的表演动作——他看了看自己，目的明确地。

“我们还有时间，时间是我们的优势，”我曾经听尼尔用同样轻盈的语气谈论物理规则，但像这样谈论自己和另一个人的身体还是第一次。“更何况，这很普遍。它伤害不了任何人。”  
  
我还是第一次听到有人能把和陌生人睡觉这件事说得如此优美，或者说如此缺乏感情，仿佛那不过是一条数理公式，是一个人在必要的情况下所能做出的战略选择。当然，我们不是陌生人，但这并没有让我感觉好一些。更让我感到怪异的是，他似乎早就笃定自己能够说服我。  
  
“你可以杀死一个人，却不能和一个行动分队里的向导睡觉？”尼尔歪着头打量我。

“或许我已经失去了我的棱角。”我讥讽道。“我心软了。”  
  
“你从不失去你的棱角，你也从不心软，”尼尔条理分明地列出论据。“我还在这儿等着。”  
  
我感到极度地被冒犯了，同时又有些被逗乐。这就是尼尔，永远只有一半的心思花在任务上。当你认为是自己在掌握全局的时候，尼尔却在一旁静静地观察你。我一直没弄清所有的向导都是这样，还是这只是尼尔的伎俩。当任务结束后，当你和他坐在一起随意地喝杯咖啡的时候，尼尔会假装不经意地对你提到他的观察的结果。而那些看似毫无道理的结论——“你开始信任我了”，“我看出你这次不打算通知凯特”， 或者“不，你从未真正喜欢约翰内斯堡”——其实都是尼尔特有的重新找回主动权的方式。我开始好奇这一次是否也是一样。尼尔是不是早就发现那是我的最后一支向导素？他是否早就知道，四天前，当那个乌克兰雇佣兵把一支针筒扎进我的脖子，那该死的结合热就找上了我？我好笑地看着他，但他的目光里并没有告诉我以上任何一条问题的答案，他只是以一种预先了解我会做出什么选择的表情看着我。他这副知情人的模样，逐渐令我心中最后一丝拿自己取笑的心情消失，而变得有些被惹恼了。  
  
早在训练营里我就有争强好胜的名声，在各个方面都是如此。我抬起仍然空着的那只手，揪住尼尔的围巾把他拽了过来，他的神色一时间有些戏谑，也许他在拿我转变的态度取乐吧。我仰起头，在即将碰到他嘴唇的时候却故意挪开，转而在他的颈边落下那个吻。他表演式地吸了口气，就像呷了一口过于冰凉的啤酒似的。我试图用力咬下去，他躲开了。他迅速地把手按在我的脑后制止我，这让我有些意外。他还是那样笑着，但现在那种笑法就像戳破了某个谎言。

“首要的原则是抑制，记得吗？”尼尔说。“我们最好不要横生枝节。”  
  
我看着他，他的耳根是红的，但脸上的表情并不狼狈。  
  
“我只是想让你感觉好点。”我漫不经心地解释。  
  
“不，你不想。”尼尔肯定地说。他的脸上再次露出了那种看透了我的表情。  
  
我索性放手，让这个向导去决定如何继续。我抱着双臂，尼尔用一种判断的神情打量着我。  
  
“你的屏障训练如何？”  
  
“训练的时候被刺穿过，”我简要地回忆了一下，“但是对付结合热用不着屏障。”  
  
尼尔点了点头，却没有解释自己为什么要提出这个问题。他站起来，若有所思地注视着我。我的眉头越皱越紧，就在我即将提出疑问的时候，他才不慌不忙地有了下一步的动作。我注视着他做了一次深呼吸，就像一个人决定潜入深水中时那样。这个动作与其说是让我感到侮辱不如说是有些怪异。我开了个玩笑：“怎么，还要我给你来支大腿舞吗？”一些刻薄的话本已到了嘴边，但在转眼之间全被我忘光了：尼尔从房间的一头朝我走来，跨坐在了我的大腿之上。

  
TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
  
我对这件事情的期望不高。类似的事情我在过去干过。无论这种事情是不是那个向导自愿的，到最后结局都是一样——相互试探，各取所需，然后一切变得索然无味。长期从事情报活动的其中一个后果：你永远弄不清楚对方有几分真实。但这次或许有些不一样，尼尔不是我的小组成员，他只是那些家伙塞给我的一个中间人，稳定哨兵不是他的任务。这个身着白色亚麻西装的向导坐上我的大腿，把手放到我的肩膀上，这本身并不属于他的行动职责的一部分。然而，他的表现可以算是游刃有余。我没有在他身上看到那些新手向导的急不可待。另一个区别是，尼尔始终注视着我的眼睛，这一点也令我感到有趣。他在观察你，我对自己说。

“你在干什么？”我扬起眉，让语气里的戏谑变得更明显。

“标准作业程序。”他认真地说。尽管他的神色毫无嘲弄的意思，但我很肯定这是报复。  
  
在情报活动中，如果你的小组成员被暴露了，你必须先解决那个向导——解决的意思是成为他的哨兵，以防他落到敌人手里时会开口说话。你不会喜欢这种事，但这是职责所在。因此你也只能硬着头皮干完，在伦敦塔，他们教你的就是这个。不过我不记得过程有这么复杂——或者说优雅。尼尔揽住我的脖子，用他的额头抵住我的，我可以感觉到他的气息，只要我把头再抬起一些，就能吻到他的嘴。他的脸靠得很近，我们的呼吸汇合到了一起，我听见他对自己低语了一句什么话，然后另一只原本搭在我腰间的手也抬了起来。现在他用两手固定着我的脑袋，与我头抵着头，我们就像巧克力广告里的一对璧人，只不过时间和地点完全不是时候。我不情愿地抬起头，用目光表达我的不满，但尼尔视线的焦点却不在我的脸上。

我感到略微有些不悦：他的目光，恍惚而缺乏焦点。他在透过我看着什么人。“尼尔。”我说。

“给我一点时间，”尼尔低语，仍旧透过我注视着那个不存在的焦点。“我必须建立起同步。”  
  
好吧，如果这是这些婆婆妈妈的爱抚的目的。我不再作声，任由他微微扳起我的头。他微凉的手指压在我的太阳穴上，垂眼看着我的脸，好像要探索我头脑中的内容。或许该做几次深呼吸，我讥讽地想道，和陌生的向导建立精神同步就像第一次去看牙医一样，哨兵手册上告诉你这完全无害，但那是骗人的鬼话。发现自己逐渐变得透明，这种感觉比疼痛还难以忍受。我闭上眼，尼尔的手搭上我的左肩。我感到一阵骚动，如同拂过林间深处的风。我的牙关不由自主地咬紧，随即尼尔的精神力像一只蜂鸟那样飞进了我的意识——不大肆张扬，不嚣张跋扈，而是迅速，轻盈，精准。结合热造成的骚动平息了，磅礴的大海被替换成拍打岩礁的浪花。我在透过一口气以后，用哨兵的本能去搜寻那个向导，但他在进入我的意识以后却变得缥缈而不可见，和落在我唇上的轻叹一样带着疏远。我猛地睁开眼，而尼尔正凝视着我。

“感觉怎么样？”他说。

“不赖，”我决定敷衍他几句。“你是打哪学会这一招的？”  
  
尼尔笑了笑，并没有回答。他的目光里没有欣喜，只有愈发明确的沉思。我的脑海里掠过一些可能的画面：吻上他的脖子，迫使他的头朝后无助地仰起，或是紧紧地扯住他的头发，令他的脊椎为之颤抖——我完全可以强迫这个向导，我不明白我为什么要浪费这些时间。他抿唇吸了口气，我头脑里的那些画面想必也被他接收了。他瞧着我，有瞬间的失神，随后立刻恢复了常态。我即将跨过那条界限了，不知是否觉察到了这一点，尼尔的嗓音莫名有些嘶哑。我默不作声地忍耐着，我的视线对上了他的脸。他朝我摇了摇头——一点也没有即将被哨兵撕碎的向导的那种慌乱。他过分温和地靠近，吻上我的脖子，就在我诧异于这突如其来的热情的时候，那双灵巧的手解开我的扣子，伸进我的衬衫，逐渐往下——直到我掐住他的手腕。  
  
我用了点力。尼尔瑟缩了一下。在我拧断他的胳膊以前，这个向导投降般地举起一样东西。我看到那是我的屏蔽器——我哼了声，却没有松开我的手。这个向导心有余悸地看着我，他的额头渗出了汗。我或许不该这么粗暴，但他也不该认为我是一个任由荷尔蒙摆布的傻瓜。

“我得把它关上，”因为疼痛，尼尔的声音有些不连贯，“它会干扰精神链接，你不会喜欢的。”  
  
“我看出你自己就能完成整件事。不需要我的帮忙，”我实在控制不住讥讽的欲望，“还有什么要先斩后奏的吗？”  
  
尼尔却只是沉默。我现在明白过来整件事情为什么从一开始就让我感到不舒服了。

“你知道了什么，但你不愿意告诉我。”

“那不会有帮助的，”尼尔却只是说，“提前知道这些事情对你并没有好处。你必须让我继续。”

我知道他说的是实话，可是这不代表我喜欢这个结果。我皱眉盯紧他的脸，他的目光毫不动摇。我摇摇头，把手放开，仍然带着电流嗡鸣声的屏蔽器被尼尔关上扔到了我身后。他的动作有些滑稽。不管是抬手摆弄那个闪着红光的电子仪器的动作，还是把它朝后扔到脚后的从容，都有点像在扮演一部特工电影里的一个角色。我调侃地看着他，张开嘴想要挖苦他，但他已经回来了，挺直背挡住我的视线，对我露出个轻佻的微笑。一时间，我的视野里全是他，他的嘴唇，他发烫的耳根，他抵住舌尖的犬齿。我莫名其妙地看出他的眼中有种破釜沉舟的决然，这种情绪我一点也不理解，甚至觉得有些大惊小怪。失去了屏蔽器，结合热开始夺走我的思考能力，我已经把尼尔囚禁在了我怀中的空间里，并且拽起了他的衣服，但他的两只手交叉在我的脑后，抓紧我的头，抵御着。我从来不知道驯服一个向导是这么复杂的事，我们就像在跳一场陌生的舞，其中的每一个舞步都不由我们自己去判断，而是本能在和理智对抗。尼尔在我的怀里挣扎，脚腕磨蹭着我的腿。而我撕扯着他的衬衫，粗鲁地把他固定在远处。这样的对抗持续了两三分钟，然后那个向导忽地绷直了身子。与此同时，一阵战栗也漫过了我的身体。我重重地抽了一口气。尼尔抬起脸，我们屏住呼吸，互相看着对方的眼睛。

我觉得我在他的眼睛里看到了自己。就像是我的倒影。他张开嘴想要说一句什么话，我抓住他，用我的嘴堵住了这句话。他发出了一声呻吟，那些失去章法的手指现在只是虚弱地抓住我。有几分钟他任由我摆布，但当我扯开他的衣服，想要找到那个可以咬下去的地方的时候，他再一次抵制起来。我停顿片刻，决心继续摸索，他剧烈地喘着气，然后咬在了我的肩膀上。

我停下来了。我恢复了一点理智——我没想到尼尔还藏着这一手。我们相安无事了片刻，彼此都在平复呼吸。我们小心翼翼地看着对方，仿佛刚才的那一刻并不存在。尼尔的头发被汗水湿透了，披在前额上，模样有些狼狈。他唇边的血迹是一种挑衅的诱惑，但我决定再等等。  
  
凭本能横冲直撞的那个时机已经过去了。  
  
尼尔喘了一阵，重新把手搭上我的肩。我想要帮忙——弥补一下刚才的粗暴——但我伸出去的手被他躲开了。像尼尔这样的向导是不会开口谴责你的，只会用眼睛里的沉默和嘴唇戏谑扬起的弧度表达他的意思。他垂下头，自顾自思考着一件什么事，就像在这场戏里只有他自己似的。我轻轻抚摸他的背，他朝我歪了过来，压低下巴靠在我的肩上。这一下我抱紧了他，他的表情和样子难得地有些迷茫。我能够感觉到我们紧贴在一起的心跳，他的手在我的背上，渐渐地抓紧了我的衣服。就在他的手指扣得最紧的那一刻，我们的感知力扣在了一起。共振在加强，我被带入这个向导的意识。好几天以来，我在动荡的海面上漂泊无依，而现在，仿佛一只鸽子衔来了橄榄枝，告诉我绿洲的所在。如同在雪地里冻僵了的人一样，我一时不知道该拿这种温暖怎么办。尼尔快速与我达成了精神链接，这是出色向导的迹象，但也让我感到疑惑：他一下子让我进入得太深。他那敞开的精神领域似乎毫无遮拦。他既没有替自己建立屏障，也似乎表现得不需要一个。我似乎一下子就坠落到了激流瀑布的最底部，为此不得不屏息凝神。这和我见识过的那些防备心强的，早早树立起了屏障的向导相去甚远。  
  
我的内心有许多疑问，但尼尔的表情告诉我还不到谈话的时候。他的胡茬蹭在我的脸侧，有一点痒。我这才意识到结合热让我的皮肤变得多么滚烫。我用手揽过他的腰时，他轻颤了一下。他抿住的嘴唇终于松开了，但神态仍然没有放松下来。事实上，他整个人都绷得很紧。  
  
“你的对抗训练还记得多少？”他又问了一遍那个问题，这一次的表情比上次还要凝重。

“什么？”我还以为这是个我听不懂的笑话。

“可以开始准备了，”尼尔抬起腕表看了看，又对我点点头。“你还有十秒。”  
  
我还没来得及回答，一股黑暗的逆流朝我扑了过来，我的后脑剧烈地疼了起来，在意识深处的某个地方，似乎有一把刀子在锯断我的神经。我本能地望向尼尔的脸，但他脸上的表情告诉我他早就知道这件事。我仓促间无法打开屏障——就像一个被人从飞机上推下来的人无法在第一时间打开降落伞一样。第一波反噬击中了我，而我只能咬牙承受，这种感觉如同有人用直勾拳击中了的鼻子。你唯一能做只是换一口气，稳住重心。像每次挨打时那样，我一声也没有吭。但紧接着第二下打击到来，一只看不见的手把我摁进了水里，汹涌的水流漫过我的头顶，我什么也听不见了。我在深不见底的水中挣扎，直到另一股水流托住了我——它不足以将我托出水面，但给了我一些喘息的时间，足够我打开我那已经生锈的屏障，而我已经有五六年没有用过它了。我展开我的精神立场，勉强地与将我冲走的水流对抗。当我终于摆脱那股庞大的，如同要将我拽入黑洞的精神力的时候，我已经大汗淋漓。我猛地探出头来，心有余悸地大口呼吸。眼前这个向导却对我露出赞赏的微笑，就像在对我说：瞧，你做到了。

我瞪着他的脸。一旦透过气来，我的第一反应是掐住他的脖子，让他也体验一下这种滋味。

“你是个黑暗向导，是吗？”我朝他吼道，“你的哨兵是谁？还有什么你没有告诉我？！”  
  
我牢牢掐住他的气管，他的脖子上留下了我的指痕，但他却仍然是那副什么也不愿透露的样子，只是多了几分歉意。自从这件事开始以来，他第一次罕见地乱了阵脚，但那不像是因为害怕。我分辨不清那是什么，我看不透他这个人。表面上我似乎压制了他，但我清楚，他完全占着上风，也许就是这一点让我火冒三丈吧。我把他往上拽，他的脸因为缺氧而憋红了。“听……着，”他断断续续地说，“你都已经……来到这一步了……你要做的……只是相信我。”

老天，这真是我听过的最蹩脚的说辞。他那副逆来顺受，不为自己辩解的模样让我感到心烦意乱。我盯着他的泛出泪光的眼睛，听到自己粗重的喘息声。我可以直接让他见鬼去，我不害怕手上沾上向导的鲜血。不知怎么的，这一切都让我厌倦了——暴力，还有这些谎言。我不太情愿地松开了钳制，只给了他一个警告的眼神。当我准备抽开手时，他却按住了我的手。  
  
我惊讶地回望着他，他的眼睛——从来没有人用这种目光看过我。  
  
“你喜欢这样。”我说。这本来不是一句奚落，但在这种情境下，或许奚落才是我的本意。  
  
尼尔再次露出了那种默然忍受的神情。这已经开始让我感到有些烦躁了。我又做了一次那个动作——勒住他的脖子，往下压。这一次的力度比刚才要轻得多，但我耍了一个花招，拿拇指仿佛摩挲他的气管。他的手臂从我的肩上滑了下去，脖子垂到一边任我亲吻——他投降了。  
  
我把尼尔抱起来，扔到我的床上。他依然坐在我的腿上，所以我只需要站起来就可以——他像一条温驯的小狗那样没有对这种举动表示抗议。当我把他放到床上以后，他主动翻过了身体，让我扯下他的长裤和内裤。我犹豫了一阵是否应该留下他的衬衫——但说真的，事到如今讲究廉耻又有什么意义？我从手腕处抓住他的衬衫袖子，往外剥，他愣了一下，抬起手臂配合我的动作。他身上的最后一件衣服被剥了下来，我打算照样处理他的围巾，他却僵住了。

“你不会喜欢你要看到的东西的。”他冷嘲道。

“怎么，你有见不得人的纹身吗？我服过役，小子。什么样的纹身我都见过了。”  
  
嘴上这样说着，我抽掉了尼尔的围巾。在他的颈侧有个骇人的伤口，那是一道丑陋的疤痕。我的动作停顿了片刻，但我假装没有看见。我把围巾扔到那堆衣物上方，往掌心吐了口唾沫，把手指探进了他的屁股。我等待这家伙用我的那类笑话回敬我，比如“现在我总算知道你服役的时候都学会了什么”，但尼尔却很安静。太安静了。我扩张他的时候，他几乎没有发出过声音。我只看到他的手指揪住床单，他的背部偶尔会因为我探得太深而痛苦地拧动起来，每当这个时候，在他的颈侧便有一条血管在跳动。透过金色的乱发，我看到了他朦胧的眼珠——就像暗下去的海面。他的齿尖磨着下唇，在他的喉结上有一颗诱人的汗珠。对于我这种哨兵来说，一个向导的身体几乎没有秘密。但我有些不舒服，这件事情从头到尾都不对，不管是他照单全收的态度，他颈侧的伤口，他神秘莫测的身份，还有他只字不提的秘密。但我必须完成这件事，因为已经没有退路了——如果我改变主意，突然断开的链接会伤他更深——我尤其不喜欢最后这个念头，它不由得令我怀疑，就连我拒绝后悔都在这个向导的计划之内。作为向导，尼尔有很多矛盾和不一致的地方：他暗示我这不是他第一次做这种事，可是他的表现却像是很久没被人碰过了。我可以把润滑做得更好一些，但我决意要让他吃些苦头。

前戏够用了。我提胯撞了进去，尼尔轻哼了一声，想往前逃，却被我死死地扣住他的腰。  
  
接下来的动作算不上有多温柔体贴，纯粹是例行公事。如果我当时没有在气头上，恐怕不会一上来把人往死里操，我没有给他喘息的时间，只是接连不断地往里撞，他叫了一声，然后便再也没发出声音来。我把他钉在身下，贯穿他，这个原本还能支起上半身的向导渐渐伏下了肩膀。他的上半身瘫在床单上，手臂无力地伸展开来，下半身却仍然伴随着我的节奏起伏。我可以吻上他的腺体，让他感觉好一些，但我挪开视线，不愿触碰那道扭曲的疤痕——直觉告诉我这里面有着一个故事，而这故事与我无关。我本来可以更残酷一些，我或许会的。

——如果不是接下来那一幕。  
  
在我的注视下，那个向导突然抬起一只胳膊，然后是另一只。他把两只手放到身后，掌心朝上，朝我递了过来。确切地说，他的手心颤栗着够到了我的手指。我还在纳闷这个动作的意义，他却主动向我交出了并拢的手腕。我试探着摁紧那双手，他僵硬的身体立刻放松了。他是一个受过训练的向导，他让我钳制住他的双手——我说不清，这里面有某种东西打动了我。  
  
我仍然钳制住他的手腕，但我不再横冲直撞了。我慢了下来，于是那晚的一切就顺理成章了。

我们在两天后才得以离开那地方。当我们登上那艘船时，第一张迎接我们的面孔是艾弗斯。艾弗斯诧异地注意到我和尼尔之前紧张的气氛。但是我能说什么呢？自从那晚以后，我们的关系就变成了这样。尼尔只和艾弗斯打了个招呼就下到船舱里去了，留下我和这个哨兵在甲板上交谈。艾弗斯似乎对我的死里逃生很感兴趣，而我正乐得如此——谈点什么能让我分心。  
  
“我们以为你死了！”这个哨兵隔着海风对我喊道：“七十二个小时！你是怎么熬到现在的？”  
  
“唔，我抓住了离我最近的那个向导。”我开了个老派的笑话。  
  
“硬汉那一套，”艾弗斯摇摇头。“我希望你指的不是尼尔。”  
  
“怎么，”我有意逗他，“难道尼尔不是个向导？”  
  
艾弗斯看着我，好像我是这个世界上最滑稽的傻瓜。“他有过哨兵，那家伙抛弃了他，从那以后他就一直是这个样子。如果你有看上去一半那么精明，就该知道别给自己惹上这种麻烦；如果你更精明一点，你就该知道他是个黑暗向导——罕见，是的，但这也让他很不受欢迎。”

我还要再问下去，艾弗斯闭上了嘴。我转过头，我们正在谈论的那个向导回到了船只的另一头，正在凝视一只逆风飞行的海鸥。艾弗斯拍拍我的肩膀，转身走开了，让我无法移开视线的是尼尔的脸——或许这听起来很怪异，但在那天晚上过后，我觉得我们之间变得更陌生了。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
  
迄今为止我的人生非常简单：罗塞塔送来向导，我在指定的地点与他们会合。这些完美的陌生人协助我完成任务，再在指定的地点与我分手。没错，这些家伙来自未来，可是只要你不去仔细思考这一点，你就能和他们相安无事。官方说法是资源整合，可是在哨兵们中间，所有人都知道这是怎么回事：我们没有向导了，只能从未来把他们送回来。一个典型的逆向团队任务最短只要两个小时，最长的记录却是四十一天，因此，与我们来自未来的朋友和睦相处是非常必要的。他们是雇佣兵，没人知道他们的雇主。这些家伙受过训，知道如何与哨兵合作，其中的一些甚至很出色，但他们总是让你不舒服：我认识的那个向导便是其中的一员。  
  
一般来说，你不会被分配到同一个向导两次。然而情况就是这么巧，我和尼尔不仅合作了第二次，甚至还有第三次，第四次。事情从来没有出过错，我想我已经习惯了他在我的团队里。这些罗塞塔恩赐给我们的向导并不在任务完成后逗留，所以我从未听说过有任何哨兵与他们有过牵扯。有的哨兵认为他们瞧不起我们，但我知道那不是真的——从我和尼尔的接触看来，他和普通的、我过去在训练基地认识的那些向导没有什么两样。我已经过了这种生活五年，每次都是同一套流程——你乘船出海，到灯塔去和新向导见面，然后再在十五天内把他送回去，如果这个向导重伤或者死亡，情况会变得很不愉快，但大部分时间里你需要忍受的只是海上航行的枯燥无味而已。这些向导，他们通常不怎么主动发起交谈。尼尔是第一个和我有所交流的。事实上，在过去这一年里，我们之间几乎建立起了某种类似于友谊的关系。然而现在，在这趟暗杀任务失败后，我忽然意识到，我对这个人一无所知，而他却了解我的全部。

艾弗斯把我们护送到灯塔，像往常那样，这会是我和尼尔分手的地方。我将在这里等待自己人的船只，而尼尔则搭乘这艘船继续向前航行，回到属于他的地方去。这艘属于罗塞塔公司的货船空间宽敞而且豪华，却没来由地让我有些想家了。船上尽是罗塞塔的哨兵，在这两天的航程里，我几乎没有机会和那个向导说话。偶尔我在人群里瞥见他的脸，他又重新把那副伪装戴上了——。如果我们就此分手，这倒也不算是我所经历过的最坏的结果，尽管，我本来有机会了解他多一些的。在下船的前一天晚上，我良久都无法入睡，我走出船舱，来到甲板上，本来是希望独处的。我信步走到艇甲板附近，却发现尼尔独自一人抱着双臂在那儿瞧着大海——那种不舒服的感觉再次隐隐揪住了我。直觉告诉我，或许这向导早就知道我会来。  
  
我走到他身旁，他偏过头看着我。

“别那样笑了。”我说。  
  
“我在笑吗？”  
  
“你在。有什么好高兴的？”我问。  
  
“尽管任务失败了，但我起码知道了一件事：你信任我。”  
  
“或者我只是累了，”我说，“他们会怎么处置你，既然这趟任务失败了？”  
  
“你不需要担心这件事。”他回答得很轻松，好像我们在谈论的是另一个人的安危似的。  
  
既然他自己都不在意，我也没必要关心了。我换了个话题：“你等在这里，是有话要对我说？”  
  
“你对罗塞塔了解多少？”  
  
“中情局的承包商，”我不假思索地回答，“但不是现在，是在未来。他们负责培训向导。”  
  
“不仅如此。”尼尔回答。我等他把话说下去，他却又停住了。又是这种表情：了解和秘密。  
  
“不管罗塞塔是什么，都轮不到我操心，”我有些烦躁。“你到底要说什么？”  
  
“别参与下一趟任务，”尼尔迟疑了片刻，“如果他们指定要你的话。”  
  
“我只和你睡过一次，你还不是埃利斯夫人。无论参不参与，都该由我自己来做决定。”  
  
“我也一样，”他说了句我完全不理解的话，“我也希望由我来做决定。”  
  
我以为这是尼尔打趣我的方式，于是我只是一笑置之。他是个吸引人的向导，一头金发，沉着冷静，总是知道自己的位置，从来不抢任何人的风头，他像是个一眼就能看透的人，仿佛永远都随和而又愉快，然而艾弗斯却告诉我：他有秘密，有过自己的哨兵，他的过去——像我们所有人的过去一样——隐没在黑暗里。我望着这张脸，脑海中浮现出那道疤痕。我自认为不是容易被打动的那种人，为中情局工作的这几年让我的心肠变得很硬，但关于尼尔的一切总是困扰着我。难道我是那种哨兵吗？有着英雄主义情结，看到落难的向导就想要去拯救？可是尼尔从未要求过我的帮助，对于他回到罗塞塔会遇到什么样的境遇，他甚至提都没有提。

“所以这就是告别了，对吧？”我不动声色地转移了话题。“我本来想要吻你的。”  
  
“不，你并不想，”尼尔笑起来。“你想要的只是摆脱我罢了。”  
  
他拆穿了我，然后转身离去。等到他的背影从我的视野里消失，我才想起我本来要问他的那个问题——我们还会再见面吗？如果我问了，很有可能尼尔也不会回答我。我和不少未来扔给我的向导在这艘船上分道扬镳，他们没有一个表现得和尼尔一样：和他告别就像重逢。

在布鲁斯贝利，我隐姓埋名过了一段时间，直到他们再次召唤我。和上一回的情况不太一样，这一次，我既没有得到确切的任务信息，也没有收到具体的行动指令。在这个周六的下午，我本该在帆船俱乐部与凯特共饮，此刻，我却与克罗斯比爵士一同漫步在细雨中。克罗斯比是我们的人，但我得到的消息是，他早就不再替他们跑腿了。伦敦哨所的重要人物亲竟然要亲自对我解释这趟任务，这件事情恐怕本身就不寻常。更不寻常的是，迈克尔·克罗斯比那种谨慎的姿态——是他把我叫到这里来的，然而，关于任务，他到现在还没有提到一个字。

这个年迈的哨兵一边拄着拐杖和我漫步在公园里，一边似乎不经意地提出一个又一个问题。  
  
“上一趟任务怎么样？我听说你受了伤。”  
  
“背部中弹，是的，”我有意对向导素的事略过不提，“但我活了下来。”  
  
“我们中的一些人总能活下来，是不是？”他没有看我，“另一些人可能没这么幸运。”

“取决于你的角度了，”我说，“一个人的幸运是另一个人的不幸。”

“说得好。我想你已经准备好再次出发了？”  
  
我没有急着马上回答，而是对他笑了笑。我的脑中掠过尼尔的警告：如果他们指定要你。  
  
“我是在为谁工作？”我问。  
  
“不是为我们，我只能告诉你这一点。你会得到向导的，和以往一样。但记住：只有你知道这趟任务的真实目的，罗塞塔的向导只是作为中间人。还有，任务结束后你得把他清除干净。”  
  
我无动于衷地听完。我该现在就开始交叉手指，祈祷这个倒霉的向导不会是尼尔吗？这个想法逗乐了我。表面上，我仍然不动声色，克罗斯比是老狐狸了，而且我从未忘记他也是哨兵。

“什么样的任务？”我追问，“我想现在你可以告诉我了吧。”  
  
他的目光掠过我。“我们有个哨兵失踪了，”他说，“在未来。找到他，查清楚在他身上究竟发生了什么，这就是你的任务。你有三十天的时间，如果被俘，你不能说出我们的名字。”

“这种事情难道不该由他的向导去查探？”  
  
“原本是这样的，”他的目光注视着掩映在梧桐树中的小径。“但我们还没有找到他。”  
  
“这是什么意思？”  
  
“就是字面上的意思，”老哨兵回答我。“最后一次有人见到他是在伊斯坦布尔，从那以后他就消失了——向导之家的理论是，他一头扎进过去，不愿让我们找到。但他不是你的任务，那个失踪并且推定死亡的哨兵才是。我的建议是集中在手头的任务上，不要节外生枝。”  
  
“看来这个哨兵对你们很重要？”我没指望他能回答这个问题。“如果他是个什么大人物，很可能是他的向导杀了他——你考虑过这个可能性吗？或许真相没有你们想象中那么复杂。”  
  
“真相，”克罗斯比尖刻地打断我，“是我们希望你去发现的东西，埃利斯。而且要快。”  
  
我耸了耸肩。“那么那个向导在哪？”我就是乐于装出一副粗俗的样子，当我和来自哨所的上流人物谈话的时候，我喜欢表现得不识时务。“我要到哪个荒凉的灯塔去把她接回来？”  
  
“关于这个，”克罗斯比神采奕奕地回答了我的话，“我已经把他带来了。你的屏障怎么样？”

三十天内这是第二次有人问我这个问题，于是我已经隐约猜到了来人是谁。我们已经走到这条羊肠小路的尽头，但在落叶停止在我们的脚下窸窣作响的时候，我才意识到这是这趟旅程的终点。一个男人站在小路的尽头，被雨水打湿的梧桐叶掩映着他的身影。这个向导有着精巧的技艺，能够藏身于两个哨兵的附近而不被觉察到——这一发现本该让我惊喜的，我的心却在意识到这一点以后往下一沉。这个即将在这趟任务里被安排给我的向导，他的名字已经变得昭然若揭，我却更希望我的推断是错误的。克罗斯比停下脚步，用仍旧神采奕奕，乐观谨慎的声音，叫出那个向导的名字。那个男人转向我，朝我伸出手来：我却僵在原地没动。  
  
“尼尔，”他自我介绍道，“我是你在这趟任务里的向导。”


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
帕尔摩街那栋堂皇的哨所是我们的第一站。只不过我拜访它的方式与其余哨兵不同。此时此刻，我腰间系着安全绳和游绳，伫立在四十层楼的楼顶之上，如同一个被皇家俱乐部开除的孤儿。这是一个静谧的星期天，街上鲜有行人，所有的哨兵此时不是在皇家俱乐部，就是在剑桥哨兵联合会所，他们在那儿吃热得恰到好处的牛排腰子派，品味着环绕着他们的新古典风艺术品，而我却在顶楼的黑暗中，半蹲着身子，忍受自己对于跳伞的心理障碍。洋栗树的阴影掩映着我即将闯入的那栋建筑的门廊，我看见尼尔了。滤掉无用的感官数据，我目送那个向导拾步走上台阶。门房即将为他打开沉重的双扉门，把他迎上铺着地毯的前厅，他们分不清真正的贵族和一个冒名顶替者的区别——更何况，尼尔表现得就像拥有那地方似的。  
  
我听见门被关上，送餐推车在地毯上吱嘎作响，尼尔的脚步声穿过庄重但有几分落寞的回廊。第一个迎接他的会是克莱摩尔，我已经离开这地方十年了，这个肯辛顿哨兵的声音竟然还没有变。我仿佛已经看见了他，一头银发，不苟言笑，仪表威严地矗立在入口处那张松木接待台后。  
  
“请问您来此有何要事，先生？”那老哨兵浑厚的声音如同在我耳畔响起。  
  
在开口前，尼尔留了很长时间的悬念。我几乎可以看到他对那个哨兵意味深长地眨了眨眼。  
  
“探访。”尼尔说道。  
  
“我不明白，先生。”  
  
“皮尔斯先生预订了一支向导的大腿舞，”用一种刻意压低的语调——亲昵，但不失克制的轻佻——尼尔对他说完了接下来的句子，“为他的单身派对准备的。我想你们这里不禁止这种无伤大雅的娱乐吧。没必要让所有人都知道这件事，亲爱的，这一点你比我清楚。”

接下来，尼尔不失好意地补充道，他认识不少干这行的向导，他们都可以给克莱摩尔个折扣——这纯粹的恶作剧令我险些笑了出来。排演时我们不曾讨论过这个，这是他的临场发挥。  
  
克莱摩尔一定花了很长的时间瞪着他看。开口时，他的声音如同冬日里的铸铁栏杆一样冰冷。  
  
“请跟我来，先生。”  
  
我在克莱摩尔腰间那串钥匙响起的时候低头看了眼表。电梯上到二十六楼的时间必须恰好与我运用游绳下到楼下的时间符合，这样克莱摩尔才不至于在监控屏幕内看到我。在我开始给氧气泵打气的时候，尼尔走出电梯门，摆脱警卫，走向那个我们真正感兴趣的房间——他将会在皮尔斯先生的门口折返，但那时克莱摩尔已经乘电梯下行了，不会看到他这样做——开锁需要一分半钟，最多两分钟，因此我要预先腾出三分钟时间。三分钟后，一股拉力将我拽向四十层高楼的半空，倘若一切顺利的话，当我像一只蝙蝠那样倒挂在二十六楼那个陌生人的窗外的时候，尼尔已经打开了锁，潜入房间，打开正对着我的那扇窗户，把我放进目标人物的房间里。窗户将照原样关上，卫兵将照原样巡逻，没有人会知道哨所里多了两个闯入者。

一切比想象中还要顺利，只是细节有些许偏差。尼尔开锁的时间比我预计还要快，我跳下来时，他一定已在房内站了半分钟之久，我那呼吸不畅，精神紧张的模样——就像肠胃炎犯了一样——恰好落在他眼里。而尼尔津津有味地欣赏着这一幕，并不急着解救我，仿佛这是他额外的报酬。我差点在土耳其地毯上绊了一跤——哨所里的装潢还是像我记忆中一样，充满了冗繁而无用的装饰物。尼尔这才“好心”地过来扶我，我解开安全绳，对他翻了个白眼。

“现在我知道你有多喜欢跳伞了。”这讨厌的向导冲我弹了下舌头。  
  
“告诉你我在训练时扭伤过，”我没好气地回嘴。“我们要找的那家伙真的在这里待过？”  
  
“逃回过去的哨兵需要时间养伤，他们首选的藏身地是哨所。罗塞塔的分析员最后把他定位在了这里，”尼尔正在朝整个房间辐射他的情绪——也就是沉静与庄重——而那感染了我。“打那以后，他们就失去了他的踪迹。”  
  
尽管他只是把我知道的事情复述一遍，但这些事实从向导的口中说出来有种镇静人心的作用。我递给他一个眼神——我搜查，你掩护——而他立刻明白了我的意思。他退到房间的一角，隐没到壁灯的阴影中，而我观察着，评断着，用我学到的知识和经验开始分析这个房间。  
  
这屋子乏善可陈，其实没有什么可看的，和所有哨兵的房间一样，屋内的一切都掩映在一层雪茄的薄雾下。这是一间情报人员的公寓，而你第一眼就能看出屋子的主人受过严格的训练，不会在访客的眼皮底下暴露任何多余的东西。一把椅子，一张床，一个带镜子的衣橱，这就是仅有的家具。它们和墙纸的颜色一样缺乏个性，实用的功能完全盖过了美学的目的，更别提从中判断出主人的性格了。置身于这个衰微的场景，如同目睹某人的葬礼一样：你能指望在这里找到什么？尼尔的在场如同火车路轨那样稳住了我的情绪，我尽量让我的感官沿着既定的目标前进——打开那些抽屉，看看里面有没有开封的向导素；观察墙壁和墙纸的接缝，窥探是否存在隐秘的隔层；用强化过的视觉搜寻垃圾箱里的秘密。但是我的努力一无所获。

我受挫地退回到房间中央，打量自己周围的一切。这不可能。没有人会踏上一条逃亡之路而不留下蛛丝马迹，尤其是一个从未来回来的哨兵。我很想在地板上踱上几个来回，试试这些木板下面是否藏有秘密——但我不能冒这个险，假如其中一块木板在我的脚步下响了起来，那些卫兵便会立刻发现我们。我捏了捏眉心，求助于自己的听觉——车流声，无关紧要；隔壁邻居在电话里发出单身派对的邀请，无关紧要；但是——等等，有什么在画框后面抓挠。  
  
我猛地转向那幅画。奇怪的是，是站在旁边的那个向导吸引了我的眼睛。尼尔是在什么时候开始屏住呼吸的？他的神色为什么躁动不安？这是一个巧合吗，他就站在房间里唯一的线索的附近？我的脑海中闪现了一个不快的念头，我记得他是从我进到房间以后就站在那里的。  
  
“我们得离开了。”这时尼尔说道。或许我的怀疑已经摆在脸上，但他的神色没有丝毫变化。  
  
“再给我五分钟。”  
  
“守卫就要换班了。他们会经过这里。”  
  
我没有理会。我走向那幅画，注视了它几秒钟。这个哨兵，他残存的一丝气味集中在其中一的一角。我抽出小刀，把画作沿着画框割了下来。嵌在墙身里的是一个保险箱，保守的款式，但这并不代表锁就好开。那些哨兵已经上来了，必须尽快打开这把锁。我屏住呼吸望着这些闪着荧光的神秘数字，就在我把手伸向它们的时候，尼尔却突兀地伸出手，抢在我之前输入了密码。保险箱砰地一声打开，一只体型庞大的鸟飞出来，抓伤了我的鼻子。我一只手挡住它的攻击，另一只手探向箱内的物品。那凶猛的动物绕过我，扑向尼尔，它的翅膀迅猛地在空气中拍打，就像刮起了一阵飓风。我回过头，只来得及看到我们的不速之客撞出窗外，在玻璃上留下了好大一摊血迹。我带来的那个向导用力地吸了几口气，再次屏住了呼吸。他的瞳孔以一种怪异的方式缩小，额头上都是汗，仿佛有人在对他使用酷刑似的。一切都不正常：尼尔，那只鸟，这个房间。但我没有时间思考这里面的怪异之处。我对尼尔递了个眼色，他会意地打开了通往走廊的门，我们溜出房间，在那些哨兵赶到以前冲进了防火通道。就在防火通道的玻璃门在我们身后关闭的那一刻，我看到一队哨兵冲进了我们刚才离开的那间屋子。

好极了，这是我最喜欢的度过一个夜晚的方式：困在楼梯平台上，等待一群感官灵敏的家伙搜查我。安静，我反复告诫那个向导。只要保持安静，你会没事的，我用目光传达着这句话。但他根本没有与我同步，我们的链接断开了。从保险箱打开的那一刻起，尼尔就变得很不对劲。我简直没法看他的脸。他在打颤，他看起来受挫而且孤独。我的鼻梁或许破了个口子，但他把自己的嘴唇咬破了。他格格咬着牙齿，克制着大口吸气的冲动——一旦他发出声音，我们两个都得完蛋，我想他是知道这一点的。但他无法担保自己在下一秒不会发出声音来。

这里漆黑一片。哨所守卫的五感会被隔音板和空气过滤器减弱，但这不代表我们就绝对安全。我在冲出房间时打开了白噪音开关，这应该足以拖延他们一段时间，尼尔的情况变得越来越糟。他的意识揪作一团，在我能够探测到的边缘简直是一片混乱，既然没法透过链接查看他的情况，我只能相信我自己的眼睛。他在不住地与一种痉挛对抗，这种痉挛——表现为剧烈的冷颤和因为疼痛紧缩的瞳孔——每隔一段时间便发作一次。这就是我透过眼睛看到的东西。

我们没有多少时间了，必须做点什么。我的眼角余光瞥见一个哨兵朝这边走来，而尼尔的表情告诉我他已经忍耐到了极限。接下来的一切是在同一时间发生的：尼尔小心地透了一口气，那个哨兵停住脚步，狐疑地朝这边张望。我当机立断，把那个向导拽到怀里，一手死死堵住他的嘴，另一只手扯开他的领子。这是一场无声的搏斗：他立刻便抬腿踢向我的胫骨。这一下够疼的，不过也算我活该。我没去看尼尔的眼睛，我也没解释我为什么要这样做。眼下，我只能继续扮演一个混蛋。我把头埋在尼尔的肩上，用嘴唇拱开他的衣服，凭记忆搜索那道疤痕。在我吻上它的那一瞬间，所有的抵抗突然停止了。他的睫毛颤了两下，闭上了眼睛。他发出的声音——一声隐忍的，沙哑的悲鸣——如同香烟燃尽时的一点火光。我该庆幸我的手还捂在他的嘴上吗？我的注意力忽然无法集中在脱险上，那声音直接作用于我的鼠蹊，让欲望一路燃向我的下腹。我抓住他，反复用嘴唇描摹那道伤疤——如果我真的放任自己，我会用上舌头，我会吮咬它，令这个向导为之尖叫，但我克制住了自己。我的目的只是平息对方的旧创罢了，而尼尔的反应也告诉我我做到了。那些撞向我的肘击停止了。尼尔渐渐朝我靠了过来，献出自己空荡荡的颈侧。他抬起一只手抓住我的胳膊。他给出了那个微弱的允许。

共鸣打开了，那个向导放任我溜进他的头脑。我们之间的那条钢索——脆弱的，哨兵与向导之间的精神同步——重新恢复了平衡。守卫们跑向另一头，那个哨兵跟了上去。我们安全了。

这一晚的下半夜，我坐在我的酒店房间里，面前摆着那份从保险箱里冒险取出来的文件。文件装在牛皮纸信封里，但我还不打算看它。我得给自己一点时间，梳理今天晚上我所见到的一切。在决定下一步该做些什么以前，我必须先坐下来喝一杯。五年了，我从来没有打破过出任务时不喝酒的习惯，今天晚上是个例外。不过，我有种直觉，现在开始计较原则太晚了。

我给自己倒了半杯酒，心不在焉地喝着。那个棕色的信封就在我的手边，我却毫无打开它的兴致。我已经不是初出茅庐的哨兵了，不会仅仅因为好奇就把自己卷进应付不了的事情里去。我讨厌秘密，尤其是谜语。经验告诉我，一旦打开它，我就无法回头了：必须接下这个任务。

或许他们认为无论如何我都会读这份文件的，或许他们从一开始就没打算让我活下来。还有尼尔，他在这件事情里究竟扮演一个什么样的角色？  
  
敲门声响了起来，如同在回答我的问题。我拧过头，隔着门板闻到了那个向导——剃须水，一点儿香皂残余的味道，然后是皮肤本身的气息。安全带擦过他的掌心时留下了纤维，他的腕部残存着滑轮摩擦后留下的热量。我的脑海里浮现出他举起爪钩枪，瞄准六十英尺以外的建筑物的模样，我们离开时的这一幕尤其令我记忆犹新。安全绳的扣锁在尼尔颈后留下了浅浅的凹印，而我很清楚地知道那个月牙形的印记在什么地方。他的一切现在对于我来说已经变成一幅越来越清晰的地图了：他那道疤痕的位置，他眼睛失神时的颜色，还有他手上的枪茧。  
  
但我并没有忘记，这个向导也属于我正陷入的麻烦的一部分。

敲门声再次响了起来。我对着玻璃茶几上自己的倒影挑起眉毛——他什么时候才会放弃？  
  
“得了吧，”我扭过头嚷道。“这有意义吗？那个锁根本拦不住你。”  
  
尼尔进来了，他在我的对面坐下。你有问题需要问我，我看见他的眼睛里说。但他错了，今晚我不想提问题，一个问题也不想提。我只想安静地喝杯酒，然而他却不让我这样做。

他一直坐在那儿看着我，最后我不得不抬起头来。  
  
“我警告过你不要接下这个任务。”他用一种阐述理论的语调说道。  
  
“不存在什么任务了，”我直截了当地告诉他，“把你知道的事告诉我，否则我立刻退出。”  
  
我不是在讨价还价，但尼尔的反应如同我是。他被我逗乐了，他的眼里露出掂量的神情。  
  
“艾弗斯告诉了你多少我的事？”  
  
“不多，”我挖苦道，“真是太可惜了。他没告诉我你旧伤发作时像只扑腾的兔子。”  
  
“这个他们让你追踪的哨兵，和抛下我的哨兵是同一个人。瞧，你已经知道得比别人要多了。试着睡一会儿吧，我们还要赶明早的飞机。”  
  
我安静了一阵子，试图恢复一点理智。我不想四处揭开别人的旧伤疤，但好像这就是我唯一一件懂得干的事。我把所有人的骷髅都翻了个遍：那个哨兵的，尼尔的，我自己的。下一个问题到了嘴边，但我抵制着那个自己。这是我第一次意识到，为了任务我可以很残酷。

“你就为了告诉我这个来的？”我让步了。  
  
“不，”他抿了抿唇，忽地有些手足无措。“我在想，能否让我在你的房里睡？只是这一晚。”

“我们这是又要上床？”我说。  
  
“不，”尼尔竟然还认真地想了想。“但你确实想操我——在防火通道那时候。”  
  
“闭嘴吧，”我怎么会忘了他能看破我的情绪？“今晚我不想再听到一个字。喝你的酒。”  
  
他在竭力掩饰自己的疲态，态度倒是难得地坦诚。尽管他没有提到那道伤疤一个字，但我看出他的眼睛底部还蜷缩着一点疼痛，发作过后的阴影还没有完全消失。他朝我露出一个带着倦意的笑容，头发散落着披在额前。微笑之中，带有一点木然的味道，让我不知为何有些无法容忍。我递给他杯子，他给自己倒了点酒。他的手腕残存着痉挛，我看在眼里并没有道破。如果一个哨兵会把你毁成这个样子，你就不该再去找他——这句劝告已经到了我嘴边，我还是没有把它说出来。这个向导用双手捧着杯子，啜着酒，就在他神经质地俯向杯子的时候，我回忆起了我在什么时候见过类似的发作：在战场上，在被俘的共感者挖掉自己腺体的时候。

我决定等他喝完那杯酒，然后忘掉盘桓在我心底的问题。拿起电话打给凯特，我催促自己，这才是你应该干的事。麦克斯又学会了几个法文单词，他在电话里一一说给我听。树，太阳，大海，这些东西的发音代替了失踪哨兵的梦魇。我回来时，尼尔已经侧躺在沙发上睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

“你们知道这是怎么回事，对吧？”那个哨兵说，“你们可是从伦敦哨所来的大人物。‘协助他们，韦尔腾！’首席哨兵在电话里说。于是我就来了。那么，你们对这起蹊跷事故怎么看？”  
  
我和尼尔互换了眼神。我们才刚到这里不到十分钟，当地哨所派来的跑腿哨兵——一个名叫韦尔腾的年轻人——已经用喋喋不休的话语让我们感到宾至如归。阿姆斯特丹此时仍未苏醒，运河的冷寂却并未打消这名探长与我们闲谈的兴致。他是一个好奇心旺盛的哨兵，或许还有一点儿太旺盛的烟瘾。等到我们离开此地时，他会变成我对阿姆斯特丹的记忆的一部分：一点橙色，在伦敦连绵氤氲的片段中闪现。他提问的方式也像我们经过的那些桥拱，务实，坚固，带着一点儿异想天开的味道。你们是来带走尸体的吗，先生？你在伦敦见过类似这样的伤口吗？你认为，她在倒下去的时候，是想要抓住一点什么吗？尼尔用礼节式的点头和微笑去应付这些问题，而我只是盯着头顶前方露出的天空。航行本来需要两个小时，但我们有幸搭乘水警的汽艇。半小时掺杂着马达声的黑暗，然后是天边一点熹微的亮光：我们到了。  
  
那个哨兵跳上岸，转而把手伸给与我随行的向导。我强忍住笑意，径自自己上了岸。他才不过二十六岁，难免会对向导献殷勤，但当这个目标是尼尔时，他恐怕是选错对象了。我在岸边等着看好戏，尼尔温和的嘲讽情绪朝我迎来。非常感谢，尼尔说，但你刚才不是已经帮我一次了，埃里克？你还抓住了我的手。这次我可以自己来。那个哨兵困惑地与他对视着，向导劝诱式的情绪投射——如同探照灯掠过河道——说服了他，恍惚中，一段尼尔抓住他的手并且把他带到岸上的记忆生效了。埃里克让到一边，而我则朝摆脱那个满怀希望的哨兵的向导扬起眉毛。我用目光询问韦尔腾在什么时候变成了埃里克，尼尔却故意不理会我。在窄窄的船坞栈道上，韦尔腾为我们带路，似乎转眼间，那些狭窄弯曲的河道已经被抛到了后面。  
  
阿姆斯特丹的哨兵抬起手腕，手电筒的光亮照亮了我们面前的空间。在手电筒光束划分出的一个半圆形区域里，倒伏着一个女人的尸体。那匹纱丽的一半仍然搭在她的肩上，另一半却已经与漆黑的水面融为一体。红色的布料在灯下蜿蜒，宛如血迹，难怪探长凝重地摇了摇头。他望向我们，似乎等待我或是尼尔倒吸一口气，然后对尸体评述一番，但我们谁也没有开口。  
  
“假如你想靠近一点看，”乐于助人的韦尔腾说，“我们可以把尸体挪到岸上来。”  
  
“不，”我在抵达阿姆斯特丹后第一次对他开口。“不需要。”  
  
“我忘了，你带着自己的向导。你的向导告诉你了吗？她死前经历了什么？”  
  
看来，探长的身份终究盖过了身为哨兵的好奇心，这个问题终于与韦尔腾的职责相称，而且多了几分水上迫降的味道。“我的向导”正单膝跪在地上，把手放在尸体的肩头，他骨节分明的手指拂过金色的刺绣，仿佛要以这种方式与死者交谈。任何一个哨兵目睹此情此景，恐怕都会耐不住说句刻薄话——尽管我知道韦尔腾完全是无意的，他只是实事求是而已。高大的阿姆斯特丹哨兵对情绪的变化并不敏感，因此也探测不出气氛的微妙嬗变。他没有发现我和尼尔在尸体出现后的疏离。他迫不及待地等待我解答，我却在想他莽撞的用词：你的向导。  
  
“她死得很快，”我回答，“干净，利落，一枪毙命——如果我是你，我就不会太操心。”  
  
韦尔腾大惑不解地盯着我。或许我的回答不近人情吧，但我那位向导却一点也不意外。当我说出快这个词时，尼尔看似不寒而栗地皱起了眉头，但那或许只是我的错觉而已，是晃动的水面产生的倒影，那让每个人都显得面目模糊。我把视线从栈道的尽头收回，望着这条我们脚下的路。从观光汽艇下来，她必须经过这条狭窄的栈道才能抵达船屋，不管是谁杀了她，一定从汽艇就开始盯上她了。我一直沉吟不语地站在那里，终于使得那个手拿电筒的年轻人不安起来，他看了看我，又看看蹲在尸体边的那个向导。“你不想靠近看看尸体吗？”他问。  
  
“‘我的向导’会处理那件事的，”我讥讽地使用他的字眼，尽可能对他表现得和善一些，“你肯定有别的东西要让我看，对不对，埃里克？不仅仅是一具意外倒在河边的尸体。”  
  
他咕哝了两句荷兰语。大概不想用英语问我是怎么知道的吧。  
  
“你刚才说尸体叫什么，先生？”

“我没有说，”我耐心地应付他的试探，“但她的名字是普莱亚，是个高阶向导。她是桑杰·辛格——那个印度军火商——的妻子。她在军情六处有自己的关系网，她的其中一个旧相识是你们的总督察长，首席哨兵范德萨先生。我还可以告诉你我的名字，但恐怕那样你就无法回家吃晚餐了。”  
  
尼尔已经从尸体旁边折返。在那个哨兵目瞪口呆地看着我时，他无奈的揶揄如同河边的轻雾那样飘到了我的身边。我愉快地欢迎它，或许这才是我恐吓这个哨兵的缘由：激发尼尔的反应。从昨晚他敲开我的房门起，到我们的航班在阿姆斯特丹机场降落，他一直没有表露出明显的情绪。此时，他走到我和韦尔腾的中间，不着痕迹地拦住了那个哨兵的问题，并且以善解人意的微笑让他确信，我不过是在开玩笑而已。他擅长此道：韦尔腾半张的嘴终于闭上了。  
  
“英式幽默，”尼尔冲对方眨眼，并且加上一句，“他不是认真的。”  
  
“没错，我不是认真的，”我抱起双臂附和，“那样你还要带我们去看的东西在哪？”  
  
事实上，如果你们能够移步往这个方向走——韦尔腾说。他手中的光束以二十五度角往下，照亮了我们脚下支撑着栈道的木桩。距离尸体二十五码远的地方，其中一根木桩上出现了一个边缘不规则的窟窿。本地哨兵晃动了两下电筒以引起我们的注意，于是那个大致呈圆形的洞口跳跃在我们的视野中。韦尔腾关上电筒，转而打开哨兵的屏蔽器，好像他现在才想起我是一个哨兵，不需要光线的辅助也能看见似的。我和尼尔听见他打开屏蔽器的开关，滋滋响起的电流在空气中躁动了两下，拉平成为一条直线，韦尔腾满足地点点头，手指转动便携屏蔽器的按钮调整参数，同时摆出专业刑事调查员的派头，对着二号展品啧啧称奇。我建议你们还是打开屏蔽器，韦尔腾说，这不是拿出牛仔派头的时候，恐怕你们即将见到的东西既不符合物理定律，也不符合他们在哨兵营里给你的训练。谢谢，尼尔说，这是你首先发现的？  
  
那个哨兵——浑然不觉自己被尼尔转移了焦点——倒抽一口气。“不，”他说，“天啊，不。我会相当同情那家伙，我是说第一个发现这东西的人。我们的理论是，子弹打中她，穿过她的前额，然后在这个地方钻了进去。但我们从未见过类似的弹痕，弹道学解释不了这个。它看上去有点儿像是……”他似乎对接下来要说的话感到有点难为情，“……预先留下的。”  
  
我和尼尔谁也没嘲笑他，在他说出那个词时，我们再次交换了眼神。我以为这种事情一般发生在柏林，或者马丘比丘，探长神思恍惚地低叹了一口气，但是阿姆斯特丹？看看我们周围，谁会选择在这种地方杀人？我们这儿可没有多少国际凶杀案，如果你们注意到的话。还有她的精神体，我们发现她的时候，尸体毫无精神物质存量，就像她的精神体被人预先挖走了。  
  
或许我们的表情都有些凝重，探长小心翼翼地补充上一句：够耸人听闻的，是不是？  
  
我朝尼尔递了个眼神，他会意地点了点头。我突然朝后倒着走，并且伸手去解西装外套的纽扣，韦尔腾吃惊地望着我抛下他们径直走向水边。但尼尔扳住他的肩，用送客的态度，客客气气地和他握手，他那套优美但并无实质内容的客气话缠住了那个哨兵，当我深吸一口气，一个猛子扎入水里的时候，韦尔腾沉浸在了尼尔的恭维话里而没有注意到。我游向那个弹孔，钻到栈道下面仔细看了看它的边缘，然后再次潜入水底，看看能否找到那颗击中普莱亚的子弹。河水平静而毫无波澜，但冰冷还是迅速地渗透了我的四肢。当我大口喘着气，从水底钻出来的时候，尼尔正在岸边一艘汽艇挥手。令人尊敬的韦尔腾探长搭乘汽艇离去，消失在夜色中，我则摩擦着胳膊上蹿下跳，努力让自己暖和点儿。天空终于亮起来了，黎明即将普照阿姆斯特丹，但我唯一能想到的，是一杯热腾腾的咖啡和一个真正能够坐下来吃早餐的地方。  
  
“我想我们知道她的精神体出了什么事，”尼尔收回分给那个哨兵的兴趣，注视着我，“它不是被挖走了。它在一个保险箱里，而且对你的鼻子很感兴趣。顺便问一句，鼻子怎么样了？”  
  
“好得很，谢谢。”我闷闷不乐地回答。讨厌的运河水把我的鼻子堵住了，尼尔肯定是知道才这么问的，我想了想他说的这个问题，“你在干掉一个向导以后才能杀掉她的精神体。”  
  
“如果你是从未来回来的，你就不需要。他和我们一样受过逆向训练。他可以先囚住普莱亚的精神体，再把她诱到这里杀了她。”

“这就是罗塞塔的秘密？”我对这件事情不太感兴趣。“雇佣哨兵进行逆向暗杀？”  
  
“你读过那份文件了吗？”得到否定的回答后，尼尔用异于平常的明朗语气说，“走吧，你该读一读那份文件了。我们找个地方吃早餐，顺便把你弄弄干：一个湿透的哨兵并不吸引人。”  
  
我想你是低估了我在向导眼里的魅力，我对他说。但阿姆斯特丹开始放晴，尼尔的情绪也如同破晓的天空一样变得明快，我们谁也没有提到尸体的惨状，我们似乎达成了协议，不去提横死的女人脸上的恐怖。我有个理论，而它是刚形成的，尼尔总会在我开始消沉前拉我一把。

早餐吃过了，我也咽下了咖啡。我把自己弄得像是一个刚出生的、裹在毛巾里的婴儿那样干，他们只差给我擦上爽身粉了。那份文件，我是在尼尔坐在我对面时读它的，以阅读俱乐部入会申请表的速度——凯特有一次告诉我，我读所有的官方文件时都是这样。我读完它，把它照原样塞回信封里，将封口的细绳绕回原处，然后往椅背上一靠。我的周围有不少向导，但没有一个像坐在我对面椅子上的这位一样高调。他在用一根吸管搅拌着玻璃杯里的饮料。他的牙齿衔住吸管，咬住，松开，再轻轻咬住，好像这是一个游戏，在他啜饮那棕色液体的时候，他的眼睛却朝上抬起，注意着周围的动静。我大大咧咧地岔开两条腿，对他做了个鬼脸。  
  
“一堆空话，”我说，“典型的。他们誓死对代号为信条的计划保密，却没有阐明信条是什么。”  
  
“十个人在这份协议上署上了姓名，而现在其中的一个已经死了。”  
  
“你的意思是，他溜回过去，只是为了把协议上的每个名字划掉？这么做也过于自负了。”  
  
“或者说危险，”尼尔纠正我，“你不要忘了，他们到现在还没有找到他，而他却知道他们每一个人在哪。这让他有领先的优势。仅凭我们两个人，我们是无法阻止十起谋杀的。”  
  
“九起，”我微微扬起头，“普莱亚已经死了。我们不能阻止什么，这不是我们的任务。”  
  
“九个名字，克罗斯比也包括其中。但他并没有告诉你，这难道不让你感到奇怪？”  
  
我笑起来。“他害怕自己会死，所以雇佣了我，这是你要说的吗？这不像我认识的迈克尔·克罗斯比。如果他们找不到这个哨兵，我和你是唯一接触过这些目标并把他们联系在一起的人。到了方便的时候，伦敦哨兵协会可以轻易把我推到台面上，或是你。或是我们。我们会被当作凶手。而这，”我阴郁地补充道，“听起来才更像我认识的克罗斯比。找到这些名字——”

“——也就找到了那个哨兵，”尼尔迅速接过我的话，“你还没有谈到最重要的问题。”  
  
“越来越了解我了？”我啜了口咖啡，这才慢悠悠地说，“那个被涂掉的名字。他是谁？”  
  
“那是我们要找的哨兵不愿让我们知道的事。”  
  
“你似乎很了解他，”我有意对他露出一个笑容。“你的伤口，那也是他干的？”  
  
“不，那是我自己，改天我可以全讲给你听。但那不是一个适合在这种地方说的故事。”  
  
“这种地方适合什么样的故事？”  
  
尼尔微皱着眉头，早上的那段晨曲加重了他的鼻音，我从侍者的手里接过咖啡，他的话音微微一转。他仍然目光上挑地看着我，视线也仍旧天真无邪，只是他的食指和拇指捻住吸管，做了个狎昵的动作。“你喜欢阿姆斯特丹吗？”他说，“你还没有发表你对这座城市的看法。”  
  
“什么？”我对语气的微妙转折感到不解，那是向导的领域。尼尔更像是在扮演一个角色。  
  
“我在想，我们可以在这里逗留一天。租间船屋，逛逛红灯区。”尼尔一副朝我倾诉衷肠的样子，“我应当好好感谢你——关于昨晚的事。你还没真正见识过罗塞塔的向导的本领。”我的眼中必然掠过迷惑，他抬起一根冰凉的食指划过我的颈侧，看似把我拉近的同时压低了声音。“你拿到打死普莱亚的那颗子弹了吗？如果是，对我笑笑。别回头，我们被跟踪了。”  
  
我瞥了眼这个向导抓住我的手，然后挑眉看着他的脸。尼尔在桌下架着一条腿，他的牛津鞋——亚麻长裤下露出一点脚腕——抬起鞋帮，蹭上我的小腿。我扯动嘴角，露出个笑容。  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
所有与这趟任务有关的一切好像都与正常的顺序相反，而我还以为我已经习惯了呢。我像一个被信息素冲昏头脑的哨兵那样跟随尼尔来到了这地方。在那些监视我的家伙眼里，我表现得焦灼不安、丧失理智。这个傻瓜和一个罗塞塔的向导在前门廊乐不思蜀，完全忘了自己身处何地。至于那个向导——尼尔被困在我的手臂和门板间，承受我步步紧逼的亲吻和毫无节制的爱抚，还双腿大敞让我挤进他的腿间。我贴在这向导身上磨蹭好几分钟，脖子上挂着对方的手臂撞开门。房门打开时我们仍在热吻，就像彼此的荷尔蒙是我们唯一关注的事。这幅景象倒也不完全是假的，我们确实抱在了一起，也的确倒在了床上，然而我的背部一旦靠上床，尼尔的屏障盖住这间船屋以后，我便舍弃了那副意乱情迷的面孔。我仍然送上滚烫的吻，但我的理智已然恢复了。在只有我们能看见的地方，在尼尔的双臂之间——他正像一个热恋中的情人那样揽住我的头——我们对视着，为彼此的镇静惊讶而又感到放心。  
  
我想我没资格抱怨尼尔的这一手，毕竟我也占到了便宜。一个享受了此等美景的哨兵没什么可挑剔的，可我的脑海里依然有许多疑问。谁在跟踪我们？为什么总是有人预先知道我们的每一步？除了克罗斯比（他帮我们联系了本地哨所）以外，没人知道我们会来阿姆斯特丹。

“在我继续这场Meine Liebste[1]演出以前，”我问尼尔，“你不认为你欠我一个解释？”

“他们是罗塞塔的人，”犹豫良久，“我的”向导终于说道，“他们要找的是我。”  
  
“终于，”我讥讽地加重了这个词，“这是我们启程以后你的第一句实话。他们为什么要找你？”  
  
眼看着尼尔就要说出那个回答，我却几不可查地对他摇了摇头。我拽了他一把，利落地翻过身，交换两人的位置，把他压在身下，我的胯部抵住他的阴茎磨蹭，向导素在空气中变得浓烈起来。他微微分开双唇喘气，迷惑中带着些许抵触。我发现他硬了，我咬牙任由汗水滴落。我的意识向他敞开得太彻底，如果那个向导有一丝良心的话便会注意到。我们再次对视，彼此眼中的理智都有些摇摇欲坠。尼尔缓缓闭上眼，抬起脚踝勾住我的腰。他的身体几乎纵容我为所欲为，但在弄清楚一切以前，我决定只索取我需要的部分。别说话，我透过我们连在一起的意识告诉他，那些家伙正搜查这里。

我们维持了这个姿势一阵子，尼尔抱住我的肩头，就像正在与我耳鬓厮磨，而我埋身于他的双腿之间，胳膊环绕着他的脖子。如果我知道那些家伙在找什么，或者能够拿出一个更为精准的脱身策略，可是眼下唯一知道谜底的只有尼尔。他会告诉我吗？我听到自己粗重的喘息声。  
  
危险解除了。那个哨兵只是经过。我们听见他穿过栈道，哼着歌，抛起手里的钥匙然后接住。多么奇怪啊，我已经忘记了别人——那些不属于哨所的共感者——能够有正常的人生了。  
  
尼尔的屏障把我们盖得更紧，而我俯身凑近他的耳朵。“现在你可以告诉我了。”我低语道。  
  
“不是罗塞塔派我来的，”尼尔说，“是我自己要来的。确切地说，我是跑出来的。”  
  
“我以为你是罗塞塔的人。”  
  
“原本是的，但我中途改换了阵营，”尼尔迎向我的眼光，“全是非法的——回到过去，帮助你，参与这趟任务。但克罗斯比不知道这件事，他以为这是我们第一次见面。”  
  
我对他咧了咧嘴，亮出我的牙齿。我抚上他的头发：一个看似爱抚的动作，实则把他拉近。我抓住他的头发用力朝后一扯，他吃痛地皱起眉头。尼尔的身体朝我弓了起来，他的脚趾蜷曲着抓紧了床单。我俯身吻上他的脖子，让稍微用力的轻咬传达我的谴责：“而我们不是？”  
  
“本来是的，”尼尔颤栗地扭动着，试图避开我的接触，“罗塞塔只把我分派给你一次——在基辅，在歌剧院爆炸时——那次你并没有看到我的脸，你也不知道我是谁。克罗斯比把我介绍给你时，你本不该知道我的名字。克罗斯比以为他在把一个刚招募的向导介绍给你。”  
  
我渐渐明白过来了。“真正的尼尔——”  
  
“从未参与过任务。是我在基辅救了你的命，是我在灯塔等你并且冒险让你知道了我的名字，是我在安全屋和你上床，”尼尔轻声呢喃，“也是我，冒名顶替了他的位置，成为你在这趟任务里的向导。这个时间线上的尼尔还在罗塞塔受训，他从未回到过过去，他也从未见过你。”  
  
我皱起眉，真相并不总是你最喜欢的，这件事情我早就发现了。“你会见到他的，”尼尔似乎看出了我的心事，“而且他会是你喜欢的那种向导。别担心，他还没有被摧毁过，他的颈侧也没有可怕的疤。他还是张白纸。是我抢先了，我必须先于他认识你，因为我没有时间了。”

“去阻止那个哨兵？”  
  
“去帮助你，”尼尔说，“这趟任务远比你想象的要危险——我只能这样告诉你。”  
  
帮助我，他说。但一直不告诉我一半真相的也是他。我已经弄不清他告诉我的这些事情里有几分真实，我只能相信我自己的直觉。  
  
“你说你是跑出来的，从什么地方？”  
  
“克罗斯比告诉过你这个哨兵的向导的事吗？”  
  
他最后一次出现是在伊斯坦布尔，打那以后，我们就失去了他的踪迹——我的脑海中浮现克罗斯比爵士的话。记起的越多，我的脸色就越沉着。把所有的线索联系在一起时，我反而不惊讶了。我只是讶异于尼尔的胆量：如果是这样，那么踏上逃亡之路的不止那个哨兵一人。  
  
“你是那个向导，”看来我得对这个在我怀里的向导刮目相看，“这么说，他们以为你知道他的下落？看来，我一直以来的同情用错了地方，我还以为你是那个被他睡过一次后抛弃的家伙。这出抛弃的戏码，也是你们自导自演的？那家伙这样做是为了保住你，还是为了交出你？”  
  
我说话难听，但尼尔却没有中我的计。贬损——中情局教的审问把戏——没让他上当。  
  
“这和你的任务无关，”他理智地回答，“这是我和他之间的事。你无需知道多余的事实。”  
  
“好吧，最后一件事，”我逼视着他的眼睛，“你真的知道他在哪？这总该和我有关吧。”  
  
“我不，但没有人会相信，”尼尔说，“还有一点：从罗塞塔的观点看来，是我让你拿到了协议。是我把我的哨兵的藏身地告诉了你。你的身份已经暴露了。现在你也成为了他们的目标。”  
  
我的哨兵，我暗自想道。那家伙抛弃了他，害他成为被满世界追捕的靶子，或许还是那道伤疤的罪魁祸首，而他仍然管他叫做我的哨兵。  
  
“多迷人，”我冷嘲，“一个害我被杀的向导。你肯定有从此地脱身的计划吧。”  
  
“计划是我们在夜晚来临后分道扬镳。我引开他们，你借机离开。下一个协议上的名字是谁？”  
  
“萨塔尔。”  
  
“那个俄罗斯军火商吗？”尼尔说，“那更好了。我们伦敦见。”  
  
“这就是罗塞塔的向导的能耐？如果你计划让我们在此分手，那么没必要上演这么一出好戏。在餐厅公开挑逗我，把我带到船屋里来，让那些家伙以为我和你上了床，这又是为了什么？”  
  
“他们越是认为你知道得多，越是不会马上杀了你。”  
  
“所以你让他们以为我在和你上床？”我知道这话问得多余，但确认一下并没有坏处，“这对你自己没有好处，你为什么要这样做？罗塞塔认为我和你牵扯得越深，就越不会信任你。”  
  
“这留给我去担心吧，”尼尔说，“记住，这只是一种可能。从这里离开以后是否能够活命，依然取决于你。不管今天晚上我们分开后会发生什么，我只要求你一件事：别回头。”  
  
我笑起来。我从未想过自己今晚还能扮演俄耳甫斯：“我想你是你低估了我的心肠有多硬。”  
  
“不，我没有，”尼尔对我狡黠地一笑，“你到现在还没试图标记我，这就是证明。”  
  
我很勉强地笑了一笑。我今天的怜悯心已经用完了，不然，我可能会直率地指出尼尔所说的并不是事实。我并不是不愿标记他或是没有想过，我只是不愿意把自己牵扯进别人的往事罢了。说到底，我仍然在为任务考虑。  
  
“什么样的哨兵把你训练成了这样？”我表示质疑：“永远从任务出发，时刻让感情屈服于理智——这不正常。任何人都有软弱的权利。”

“事实上，”尼尔用一种用旁观者的态度，得体地回答了我的关切。“他有点像你。”  
  
“不，他不是我，”对于他的推断，我嗤之以鼻，“任何事都不会让我牺牲我的向导。”  
  
尼尔抬手把我拉近，让我注视着他的眼睛。我在他的眼睛里看到了那座荒凉孤寂的灯塔，那是我们第一次见面的地方，只不过那时候，我还不知道这个向导会和我有所牵扯。原本虚幻的、存在于记忆中的场景，因为他抚触我的手指和缠绕上我的精神力而变得真实。我看见了低垂的天际线，懒洋洋鸣起的汽笛，沙哑的雨雾，以及在我航程尽头伫立着的那个孤零零的身影。

“我以为哨兵都不作承诺，”我听到他说，“不过如果有死于承诺的哨兵，你肯定是第一个。”  
  
我哼了一声。这向导倒是很会挖苦我。“好吧，你赢了，”我无奈附和，“但现在距离夜晚还有好几个钟头，你建议我们干点什么呢，欧律狄克？我开始觉得这趟荷兰之行开错了头[2]。”

“但却在正确的轨道上——”尼尔凑上我的耳边低语，“——恐怕这次你得真的操我。”  
  
与心血来潮相反——尼尔的目光清晰地告诉我——这是战略考虑，当你要让别人以为你和一个向导有所牵扯，最简单的方式是造成既定事实。最精妙的谎言——不像人们通常所认为的那样——往往最接近于真相。当然，尼尔没有结合热，我也不是要真的标记他，但过程如何并不重要。重要的是，在我们离开后，那些监视我们的人，那些闯入者，在搜查这个房间时，在估量凌乱的床单，皱着眉头分析我们留下的信息素的时候，会确信事情的经过就是如此。

我的内心涌起一丝悲凉，或许我一生中所有想要的东西都是在这种或真或假的情形下得到的。而我已经干这行太久了，对此失去了义愤。我早就分不清真情和演戏的区别，尼尔也是这样吗？最精妙的谎言通常最接近于真相——这句话与此刻我眼前的这张面孔重叠在一起。是时候停下了，我告诉自己，这种情绪纯属消沉的前奏，不能再往前走，走错一步就是悬崖。

仿佛从睡梦中惊醒，我撞入那个向导的眼里。他眼中的谜团将我裹住，如同海上连绵的雨雾，一个人可以逃离，但无法完全摆脱。我抓住对方的手腕摁过头顶，咬上他的脖子作为回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 德语，亲爱的
> 
> [2] Protagonist说的是start off on the wrong foot，尼尔针锋相对地回答but on the right track。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章  
  
六小时前，一个向导和我在床上温存，我们的房间摆放着鱼子酱和香槟，我是这个世界上所有的哨兵都会羡慕的人；而现在，我背靠着一堵墙跌落在地，汗水不住地从我手中的枪管滴落。我的四周漆黑一片，在我身后，河道却是一片血红。火光照亮了半个天空，我们今天晚上的访客就站在火光之中。我没有看见这些人的脸，但从地板上移动的光线来看，我能够判断出他们此刻就站在门口。我们之间只隔着一堵墙，这面墙以及放置在墙角的沙发已经被子弹打穿了几个口子。我认出了这种弹痕，与杀死普莱亚的弹痕完全一致。我剧烈喘气，后脑勺重重磕到墙上，试图在对方的包围圈中找到一个突破口。我的感官能够判断出周围的一切——十六个哨兵，他们的精神力场包围了这间船屋。我犹如笼中困兽一般在屋子里匍匐前进的时候，更多的人沿着直升机游绳下来了。伊莎贝拉——外表装潢成动力船模样，通体漆成橙色的观光屋——已经摇摇欲坠，爆炸掀起的烟尘把阿姆斯特丹变得犹如莱比锡。我的耳内残存着炸弹引爆后的轰鸣，如同有人想要用螺丝起子把我的脑壳撬出缝隙。屏蔽器开始冒烟，我把它从脖子上扯了下来。尼尔在掩护着我，但他的回应已经变得微弱。唯一的策略是离开这里，而且要快，选择水路，那是唯一避开罗塞塔的那些共感者的方法。我的脑海里绘制出一条清晰的路线，可是阻止我离开这里的不是这些。让我无法离开这里的，是尼尔的下落。

电唱机旁有一个圆形的弹痕，而我不由自主地盯着它看。它的内部出现了气流，它周围的空气开始收缩、震荡，然后波动。我深吸一口气，探出头，在我的脑袋露出墙边的那一刻，一颗子弹擦过我的耳侧，回到了电唱机旁的弹痕里。子弹和弹痕如同两个相互咬合的齿轮那样合上了，墙身的窟窿消失了。透过仓促的一瞥，我看清了背对光线闯进房间里的那些人的。他们佩戴着防护装备和面具，我无法看到他们的脸。这也是罗塞塔的行事风格了，我只能祈祷尼尔并没有落到他们的手里。螺旋桨的盘旋让我的听力有些受损，罗塞塔的向导伪装得非常完美，你几乎无法透过屏障探听到任何事。为首的是一个男人，他的影子在地板上移动。

“我可以放你一条生路，埃利斯，”这个人在我身后说，“只要你告诉我们协议在哪。”  
  
透过面罩，陌生人的声音听起来就像白噪音发生器的低嗡。我判断不出他是个哨兵还是向导，防护服把他的感官数据调低了，而他却能够获得我的所有数据。这太不公平了，我耸了耸肩，为自己竟然此时还在计较这种事低头笑了笑。我担心的是尼尔，自从他与我分开并且离开这间屋子后，我便无法锚定他的位置。协议，又是那份该死的协议，他们知道它不在尼尔那里。

“什么协议？”我回头吼道，“你打算和我去阿伯丁注册吗？你问过我的向导了吗？”  
  
“牛仔的把戏，”那声音轻蔑地说，“你一定以为和自己的向导分开这一招很聪明吧。”

这是个瓮中捉鳖的游戏，我过去也和目标玩过。通常是在对方掌握关键信息的时候，你在撬出讯息前决不能让他死掉。你得让疲劳和恐惧先耗尽他，然后再慢慢地击垮他。这个念头使我不快。这个领头的家伙，他对我有一定的了解。他知道我出任务时用的化名，他轻嗤“牛仔的把戏”。但有可能，他们在罗塞塔早已把我研究过了。我不过是一份薄薄的档案和几个名字而已。然而，为什么要提到我的向导？我皱起眉，再次试图搜索尼尔的位置，一无所获。  
  
“至少我有向导！”我用轻松愉快的口吻喊回去，“你得先有个向导才能玩欲擒故纵，懂吗？”  
  
这话起效了吗？或许那家伙只是厌倦了和我耍嘴皮子。我屏住呼吸，不敢大意地握紧手中的枪。我听到他在我身后踱步的声音，他的军靴重重踩在地板上，碾过锈蚀的金属碎屑，地上的沙砾和碎玻璃，这也是心理战术。他的脚步从容不迫，和我失去稳定的仓促呼吸形成了鲜明对比。我听到防护服在他移动时发出的挤压。气流透过他脸上的面罩，呼出来时成了阵阵的白雾。他在笑吗？或者那只是一声轻哼。我抓紧时间换子弹，而他对此却漠不关心。他有必胜的筹码，而那是什么？我逼问着自己，但这是徒劳的：失去向导，我无法探知他的情绪。  
  
“协议，埃利斯，”那个机械的嗓音听不出任何情绪波动，“我最后再问你一次：它在哪？”  
  
“你瞧，这就是这段关系开错头的地方，”我回他一句，“你要是这么着急，为什么不请我吃顿饭呢？不请我吃饭，却要求我给你跳支大腿舞，这种做法可不怎么上道。我可不喜欢。”  
  
那个身影停下来了。我忌惮地盯着他在地板上投下的轮廓。他在等什么？我不会蠢到以为两三句话就真的让他投降了。那些鬼鬼祟祟的脚步声开始在船屋的周围移动，轻盈，但不至于觉察不到，看来，这个领头的男人打了个手势让他们更换战略位置，为了什么？突然有种不好的预感，我微微侧过头。猛然间，从门外响起了拖拽的声音，那声音一直穿过门廊——现在那里已经没有门框了——在我身后熟悉的那个方位停下。他们拽进来的东西像是跌倒在了地上。我听到一阵夹杂着扭打的骚动，然后是一记闷拳。有人低低地哼了一声，随后一切归于寂静。我咬住牙，不让自己流露出沮丧的情绪，那记哼吟——我认出了它——像一记像火辣的巴掌打在我的脸上。他们拽进来的不是一件东西，而是一个人。这个人六个小时前还在我的怀里，此刻他的血迹混杂着向导素，滴在船屋的地板上。我的指甲紧紧扣入掌心，制止自己感情用事。我没有叫出来，只是气息粗重了一些，那个指挥官似的家伙再次踱起步来了。  
  
“我想你认识这个向导吧，”那声音说，“尼尔，打个招呼。”  
  
我内心那微不足道的祈祷——很快被一阵虚弱的快速喘气淹没。那声音揪紧了我的胃，让我绝望地闭上了眼睛。如果我能关闭加强过的感官就好了，此时这种能力如同诅咒。我能清晰地看见尼尔：膝盖上的磨损意味着他们是一路把他拽过来的，手腕和脸上的淤青意味着他们已经把他拷打过，精神力场几乎没有传来回应，他们很可能早就把他的屏障穿透了，但最糟糕的是他还残留着意识。他还很清醒，这意味着这个夜晚可能会变得极为漫长。我一动也不敢动，仿佛即将被人用刑的是我似的，我还没来得及做好心理准备，就听到了那声惨叫。那声音仿佛一把改锥插进我的太阳穴，我浑身惊跳了一下。一记低到极致的悲鸣，就像是从咬紧的牙关里撬出来的，尼尔在竭力制止自己发出声音，但最后，身体的本能战胜了理智。这证明这一下究竟有多疼——我眨掉睫毛里的汗水，低下头，看到我的指甲把手心掐出了血。

“我给你五分钟，”那声音再次冷冷响了起来。“五分钟以后，可不是把匕首捅进他的腺体这么简单——我会直接朝他的疤痕开枪，那会疼得像地狱一样。他不会马上死掉，他会残留一点意识，把他拽到最近的医院，手术也需要一整夜。伤疤——你知道这件事的，对不对？”  
  
那声音在说出伤疤这两个字时近乎温柔，带着点儿亲昵的冷酷。我毫不怀疑他会做到的，他已经向我证明了他毫不畏惧双手沾上鲜血。我的浑身已经被汗水浸湿，一阵麻痒爬过我的脸，我伸手摸到了脸上的濡湿。如果我掉了眼泪，那么我自己都没有意识到。这不是我第一次遇到出任务时向导被挟持的情况，但过去，我总是能够快速稳定地行事，而不像眼下这样心乱如麻。思考，我催促自己，快思考！尼尔恐怕早就预料到这个结果，我忽然意识到，他是不是知道自己毫无逃脱的机会？无论发生什么事，我想起了他说这话时的样子，别回头。一个主意猛地划过我的脑海，只有微弱的机会，但必须试一试。我硬下心肠，闭上颤抖的眼睑，告诉自己忽略尼尔在我意识深处投射的请求。那道微弱的光线在说，别理会他，扔下我。  
  
“三分钟，”陌生人淡漠如常地报出数字，“你没有多少时间了，埃利斯。”  
  
“我知道你是谁了，”我拧过头扔出这个炸弹，“你就是那个我要找的失踪的哨兵，我说对了吗？你是那个与他结合了又抛下他的家伙，为什么你要杀死普莱亚把我们引到阿姆斯特丹？”  
  
“你弄错了顺序。”那蔑视的口吻丝毫未被撼动，“普莱亚是因你而死的。如果你不接下这趟任务，协议上的名字就不会暴露；如果你不来到阿姆斯特丹，她就不会死——还有两分钟。”  
  
我的心跳剧烈，仿佛要冲出胸腔。他知道一切，他在嘲弄我。尼尔——我痛苦地想——你到底选择了一个什么样的哨兵？直升飞机上的探照灯掠过我对面的那堵墙，整个房间顿时如同梦魇。我盯着表盘，从未像此刻一样希望那些读数不是真的。我的意识传来一阵错乱的波动，透过精神链接，我突然感觉到了尼尔的一阵悸动。我浑身紧张起来，他们再次把他拽前了一步，他们要干什么？“看来你需要一点鼓励。”那个沉静的声音仿佛隔了好几重障碍才进入我的意识，紧接着，我听到了尼尔的闷哼：有人在转动那把刀子。上帝——我的眉头骤然一跳，我决定再也无法坐视不管。“好了，够了！”我喝道，“停下！”领头的那家伙肯定又打了一次手势，他们不再架住他的胳膊了，我放下手里那把枪，举起双手以投降的姿态走了出去。  
  
这并没有改变局势。我的目光只是迎上了一张藏在面罩后的脸。我看见尼尔了，他跪在地上，血迹浸透了他的衬衫，一开始和我谈判的那家伙手上的枪对准了他的伤疤。我朝前迈出一步，那把枪打开了保险。或许那只是一种表演，但那清晰的声音如同割在我的心上。我几乎不忍去看那个跪在地上的俘虏：尼尔垂着头，血迹和尘土弄脏了他的金发。那把剜开了他的刀子就在他的身边，只是一把很普通的军用匕首，但使用它的人明显懂得如何创造最大的痛苦。  
  
“一分钟，”站在尼尔身后的男人说，“你见过被枪打中腺体的向导吗？你很快就要见到了。”  
  
我咧开嘴，盯紧那家伙的脸。“我和你的向导睡过，白痴，”我说，“他根本就没有什么腺体。”  
  
尽管他并没有流露出任何情感反应，我还是看出这句话刺伤了他。在我说出这句话以后，他的肌肉蓦然绷紧了，他的脸从我转了过来，就像对付一只昆虫那样抬起了下颚。他的手捏成了拳头——没错，尝尝这种滋味吧，我阴郁地想道。看来我不是唯一一个竭力克制自己的人。  
  
“你只剩下十秒了。”那男人语气疏离地说。  
  
现在我能确定关于这家伙的两件事，他绝对是个哨兵，以及无论他有多么强大，他依然是一个可以愚弄的对手。我的脑子里转着这些念头时，尼尔醒了过来，他微微一怔，抬起头看着我。我内心深处暗自叹口气。好吧，他即将目睹的可算不上我最光辉的一面。血顺着他的颈侧滴下来，我在几个小时前还吻过那里——这想法让我无法忍受。我尽可能让我的视线集中在握枪的那个哨兵脸上，而他漠不关心的语调还在我的耳边倒数：六，五，四，三，二——  
  
“别开枪！协议——协议在我的车上！我从机场租的那辆车，那辆黑色的宝马的杂物箱里！”  
  
这些家伙互相对视了一眼。但那男人——我感觉他在看着我。他的目光凝注在我的脸上，仿佛要判断我是否在说真话。他低哼了一声，微微调整了枪口的位置然后扣动扳机。“——不！”我愤怒地大声吼叫，子弹没有直接打中腺体，但擦过了尼尔的伤口。我身后预先出现的弹痕再次合上了，尼尔几乎无法跪直，然而那人却不让他倒下。他掐住尼尔的脖子，再次举起枪。  
  
“我要的是实话。”  
  
“我说的就是实话！”我失去冷静朝他扑了过去，但他带来的那些哨兵拦住我，我几乎无法碰到他的汗毛，“协议在车上！你可以派人去取——放开他！他曾经是你的向导，该死的！”  
  
这句话说出口的同时有人给了我的太阳穴一拳。疼痛在我的后脑勺炸开，黑暗漫过我的视野。我朝前倒下，余光里看见直升机上放下的软梯。脚步声似乎在迎面而来，又像是离我远去，但我已经无法分清了。我昏昏沉沉地抓了一把地面，然后意识到了什么。我疯狂地朝前爬去，爬向尼尔所在的位置，直升机的螺旋桨声在我的头顶升起，我小心翼翼把那个向导托了起来，拍拍他的脸。尼尔对我心神恍惚地笑了一下，眼睛里有大局已定的绝望。“你还是回头了。”  
  
“我撒谎了，标准作业程序，”我耸耸肩，“那该死的协议还在我身上。走吧，我们离开这里。”  
  
在飞机上，尼尔大部分的时间都在沉睡。我却没有睡意。当我闭上眼，我脑海里浮现的是我们在船屋里的那一夜。这其实是我们的第二次上床，但尼尔表现得比第一次还要紧张，或许是因为我们有现场观众。他的每句低叹，每声呻吟都会落入那些正在监控着我们的人的耳朵里，而他对此再清楚不过。不管他迎合我的动作有多么老练，在头脑的某个角落里，他从未忘记这一点。这让他相当迅速地放弃了面朝着我的姿势，转而背对着我，藏起了自己的表情。

他的额头抵在墙上，双手反扭在身后，轻喘着用喉音哀求。只要我闭上眼，我就能看到他汗湿的头发凌乱地垂到额前的模样，只要我略微用力，他的前额便会抵在墙上，那双手的指节无措地蜷起，向后摸索我的手。他颈侧的疤痕被情欲染上了一层薄红，在我找到正确的角度时，他会拱起脊背，发出坦诚的鼻音，主动摆动臀部迎向我的阴茎。如果我扣住他的腰阻止他动弹，他会低低喘着，在我的怀里扭动哭喊，他还会尝试转过头，用泛起红潮的脸蹭向我的胡茬。我喜欢看他在得不到的时候哑声哀鸣的模样，这时候他忍不住挺胯磨蹭床单，他的表情难得地变得迷惘，只要用手圈住他的阴茎，牙齿轻咬他的喉结，就能把他变成混乱的一团糟。

但我真正无法忘怀的是他主动关掉屏蔽器，有些赧然地转过头去，把脊背交给我的模样。在我退出来的时候，他不知所措地颤栗了一下，然后迅速地抓住了我的手。我握住他的手腕，五指与他交缠在一起，让我们的手心相触，他这才放松了紧绷的背部肌肉，满足地低叹了口气。他是那样敏感不已地抓住我的手指，以至于我没有等他稳住呼吸便重新撞了进去，脑子里只是走个过程的念头消散一空。我越粗暴，他的呻吟却越是轻柔。他哆嗦起来，上身顺着我压向他的身体而倒了下去，他侧着头，睁着一双明亮的眼睛看着我，上身因为我的每一次冲撞而抬起，后穴微微地抽搐。我靠上前，抓牢他的屁股，把他拖近，他嘶哑而慌乱地叫了。我把他固定在我怀里时他仍然在打颤，但我低下头，把嘴唇压上他的伤疤开始吸吮时，他的后穴环绕着我收紧了，他张开嘴唇无声地尖叫，精液洒在我的手上。我用拇指摩擦他的龟头，他便在我的怀里翻腾扭动。射精的那一刻，他抬眼看向我，眼睛里的蓝色变得那么深，胸膛起伏不定。只要反剪住他的一只胳膊，就能让他颤动着睫毛合上眼，他的另一只手滑到胯下圈住自己的老二，握得那么紧，那么听话，好像他会因为我的一句话，一道命令而射出来。  
  
我在退出来后，握住他的臀部不让他逃走。我分开他的臀瓣，让沾满精液的后穴袒露。他虽然疲惫不已半合着眼，但还是任我摆弄。我俯下身，吻上后穴，然后吻在他交叠的手心上——他失声叫了出来，哑着嗓子说不。在我不解的目光下，他翻身抱住我，用贴上我颈侧的吻堵住了我的问题。  
  
“你是个糟糕的接吻对象，”他揶揄，“当你遇见未来的那个尼尔时，别这么吻他——答应我。”  
  
我耸了下肩。我抓过他的屁股，揉开臀瓣，拇指按进穴口。他抿了下唇，含入我抽出来的手指，直到我的精液把他的下唇弄得淫秽湿润。在我抽出手指的时候，他有意发出了一声露骨的，响亮的吸吮声，通红的脸却出卖了他的真实感受。我背靠床板张开腿，朝他勾了勾手指，他俯身含住我的阴茎，浅浅呛了下，抬起视线看着我。我对他微笑了一下，我的视线沿着他的脸一路往下，他咽了下喉结。做个乖孩子，我说。他顺从地俯下头去，一直含入我的全部。  
  
我的脑海里掠过这一幕幕，这个向导救过我的命，和我上过两次床，我们之间的关系或许已经无法回复简单了。我本来可以保住他的，如果我早些说出协议在哪的话，然而，他却没有怪我。他的样子已经和我记忆里的模样相去甚远，现在他颈侧缠着纱布，血迹毁掉了那副文雅的脸，我还不知道他为什么要帮助我，但我已经越来越信任他了，有的时刻，我甚至无法抛下他——尽管我不愿意承认，这个向导对我来说变得越来越重要，而不仅仅是一个盟友。  
  
尼尔皱着眉头，在睡梦中呻吟，我把手伸进他盖在身上的毛毯，握住他的手。  
  
“我们这是要去哪？”我的动作惊动了尼尔，他在朦胧中低喃。  
  
“纽约，”我回答，“萨塔尔要去曼哈顿参加一个艺术品拍卖会，我们到那去和他见面。”


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

窗外，纽约的雨声疏疏落落。床上的向导不安地动了一下，我抬手拢住他的肩头。  
  
“你是否熟悉，”克罗斯比总是停在这样巧妙的地方，“萨塔尔的艺术偏好？”  
  
“怎么，”我瞥了眼尼尔熟睡的脸，压低声音，“他更喜欢浪漫派画作？”  
  
克罗斯比在话筒另一端笑起来，笑声疏朗如窗外的雨。“不，”他说，“只是他拍卖的不是画作，而是人。传闻是，他喜欢收藏向导。你可以通过他名下的艺术空间找到他：班纳缇画廊，位于七十二街，靠近威尔第广场。地方不难找，但你最好有所准备——对你即将见到的事情。”  
  
“我以为我们早就没有向导了。”  
  
“这是个昂贵的爱好，没错，”克罗斯比是这样回答我的，“但萨塔尔认为它物有所值。”  
  
我摇摇头，挂断电话。越是深入这趟任务，我内心深处的迷惘就越是挥之不去。我们本应是正义的一方，但我们的行事手段和罗塞塔并没有什么区别。这些家伙——克罗斯比巧妙地把他们的名字隐去——对萨塔尔的爱好有所耳闻，然而他们还是给我派了一个向导。或许在他们的眼里，我和尼尔都不过是附带损害罢了。尼尔在我怀里翻了个身，手指埋进我的头发，成功赶跑了所有不快的念头。我发出愉悦的低哼，回到床上，胳膊环过这个朝我靠近的向导。  
  
“你怎么看？”  
  
“棘手，”尼尔说，“你的计划是什么？”  
  
“我们需要一个向导，”我说，“低调，但出色。聪明，但难以驯服。萨塔尔会感兴趣的那种。”  
  
“说吧，继续，”尼尔说，了然凝视着我，“他最好是非法逆行回来的，这会打消萨塔尔的怀疑。黑暗向导的身份，抬高了他的身价。颈侧的伤疤让他变得更加罕见。这是你要说的吗？”  
  
我感到愧疚。我并不想把他当做一件稀有收藏品。如果有别的可行办法，我绝不会利用他的伤疤。但时间短促，我拿不出别的行动方案，他也知道这一点。这时候引进他人风险太大了。  
  
“我会确保你有足够的时间撤离。”  
  
“我该在里面找些什么？”  
  
“当你在里面的时候，注意萨塔尔的安保细节：有多少人跟着他，他们什么时候换班，这些人是向导还是哨兵，他们是否受过训。还有画廊的内部结构——吸音衬垫，白噪音发生器，全光谱照明——诸如此类的东西，”我一一敦嘱，“如果那个哨兵想要杀他，很可能会在艺术画廊动手。记住，别在里面逗留。一旦拿到了需要的讯息，立刻利用我给你制造的时机撤出。”  
  
“天啊，”尼尔的眼中掠过读懂我潜台词的震惊。“那是座向导的监狱。”  
  
我默认了。对他隐瞒这一点并没有好处。他最好还是知道自己即将面对的是什么。“如果计划顺利，我将会和萨塔尔在拍卖会上竞投你，”我装出轻快的样子，“别展示出全部能力，我们不知道他们究竟是如何筛选向导的。你的伤疤不会被公开展示，那是他发现过程的一部分。”  
  
尼尔对我微笑。信任的笑容一扫任务本身的阴霾。“看来我们得去购物了。”他冲我眨眨眼。  
  
当尼尔从更衣室出来时，我脸上的表情落入了他眼里。我忍俊不禁，他诙谐地看了看自己。  
  
“有什么不对吗？”

双排扣的海军蓝西服，银色领带，头发全往后梳，一双雕花的牛津鞋。他看起来确实像是像是从庞德街来的艺术交易商，你几乎可以听到他的口音了。但这是门面功夫，要骗过萨塔尔，他可不能只是看上去像是一个向导而已。我从等候室的沙发上站起来，走到他的身后，我们正对着一面一联三排的更衣镜，尼尔的正面和侧面一起在镜中转过来，好奇地凝视着我。  
  
我站在他的后方，呼吸喷洒在他的后颈上。他有那么一会儿只是看着我，屏住了呼吸。我要做的第一件事是把手伸向他的咽喉，扯开那个已经打好的领结。他顺从地抬起了下颚，这一交出要害的动作让我呼吸有些困难。我用指尖勾住那个银色的领结，略一用力，他靠向我。  
  
“首先，”我告诉他，“领带是多余的。”

我拽住领带的一头，把银色的斜纹织物从他的领口抽出。领带的一头扫过了他的肩膀，如果他因此而呼吸一紧，我也佯作不知。我两手按在他的肩头把他扶正，示意他看着镜子里的自己，然后我的手回到了他的颚下，解开衬衫领口的两颗纽扣，让他的领口保持适度的敞开。  
  
“其次，”我有意沉默片刻，指尖挑开他的领口，“我们绝对不能表现得太严肃了。”

镜子里的人神色难辨，只是冲我缓慢眨了眨眼睛。让我看看你的手，我像谈论天气一样漫不经心地说。尼尔吞咽了一下，把他的手腕朝我伸来。我抬起他的手，解开原本的袖扣，从饰物盘里挑了一对新的——佩戴盔甲的骑士——再回到他的身旁。这能暗示你是个向导，我说，他垂下视线注视我给他戴上，我的拇指移动时贴在他赤裸的手腕上，但并没有多余的逗留。我放下他的手腕，对他微笑。现在他看起来刚刚好——有那么一点难以接近，但又似乎是可以诱惑的。他的眼底有一点迷乱，然而颤着睫毛待在原地的样子却又似乎从未被欲望征服过。不用古龙水，让你本身的向导素散发出来，我对他叮嘱。作为补充，我抬手揉乱他的金发。  
  
“那么——”尼尔抿唇迟疑了一会，视线抬起落到我的脸上，“——这就是全部了吗？”  
  
“还有最后一件事，”我对他笑笑，“你离开这里时得带着一点欲望的颜色。”  
  
“那是阿什贝利吗？”尼尔毫不留情地嘲笑我，“我一直挺喜欢的。”  
  
我松开手，转而握住他的咽喉。在他为此而屏住呼吸的时候，我响亮地吻了一下他的耳后。他的眼睛略微睁大了一些，颤动的脉搏加快了。我现在可以放开他了，但我攥住他的头发，强迫他保持这个姿势一段时间，然后才松开手。他看起来脆弱不已，似乎下一刻就准备反唇相讥。但他的那个表情——似乎我的嘴唇还在他的耳后流连，似乎我还把手放在他的身上——却是彻底的渴求。我的感官收集到了所有关于他的数据，他激烈而不规则地跳动着的脉搏，他半勃的阴茎和紧绷的大腿，一滴汗水掠过他的喉结，没入领口下方的凹陷。重要的是，他并不知道自己的诱惑力。这是这个把戏的关键——我尽量不去思考事情的讽刺之处，那就是我在拉自己的向导的皮条。但尼尔是不会放过这件事的。我们在纽约相处的这一星期里，他已经越来越能抓到我的痛处了。他忍耐地与欲望搏斗了一阵，呼吸不稳地望向我。  
  
“呣，”尼尔溢出个细小的鼻音，恢复了傲慢的本色。“你真的对卖出你的向导非常尽力。”  
  
我大笑起来，他把我拉近，鼻尖与我亲昵地蹭在一起。我仰头让他吻我的下颚，两手环住他的肩，他把我朝后推到背部抵上镜子，亲吻我的嘴。假如我们永远不需要离开这里该多好啊，但我清楚这个愿望不会达成。短暂的快乐时光过后，我就要亲手把他带到威尔第广场去了。  
  
我决定最后告诉他一件事。  
  
“我让你扮演的角色是我的向导，但任务结束后你会被除掉。这是他们给我的命令。”  
  
尼尔咀嚼着我的话。他的神色里并没有多少意外。  
  
“为什么现在告诉我这个？”  
  
“你知道为什么，”我说，声调完全如常，“如果你决定离开，我不会动用任何手段追踪你，我也不会告诉罗塞塔的人你在哪，你可以得到我的保证。但我只能给你一次机会而已。”  
  
尼尔无所顾忌地对我笑了一下，仰起脖子，一只手下滑到我的腰。“我们一会再来考虑那个问题。”他把这句低语送入我的耳内。我在他的发间低下头，鼻梁拱蹭他的颈侧。如果和我进行这场对话的是另一个尼尔，或许会给我一个不一样的答案，而在我怀里的这个人——我不太情愿地意识到——已经不再相信机会这个词了。长时间的亲吻转为一次温柔的嘴唇相触，我踌躇地等待着，直到尼尔在我的手臂之间安静下来，专注地看着我，额头抵上我的前额。  
  
“我会让你知道的。”尼尔说。  
  
两天后，我大摇大摆地走进了班纳缇画廊。埃利斯的伪装已经暴露，我现在是罗萨里奥——维也纳来的艺术交易商。我和其他人一样领到了一份拍卖品清单，一本图文并茂的说明小册子和一份班纳缇艺术空间的地图。我旁若无人地从大门进去，报出我的举荐人的名字，闯入位于地下二层的艺术交易厅，在剧场座位上落座。在其余人看来，我正眯起眼仰起头，为这地方精妙的白噪音打着拍子。这是一个美好的夜晚，凉风习习，罗萨里奥刚通过非法的艺术品走私交易挣了一大笔钱，而他决定享受人生，唯一有点扫兴的是，他的前方坐着一个他不得不前去攀谈的家伙，而那家伙的外貌——我们应该怎么描述他呢？——如同一座一栋有着厚厚外墙和波纹玻璃的监狱，如果这就是萨塔尔，那么我得为罗萨里奥的命运哀悼几秒钟。这哨兵的情绪令人生畏，只有那双眼睛如同粗糙的石头上辟出的洞口，权作这座监狱的窗户。  
  
我站起身，一副自大的模样。我不顾萨塔尔的保镖的阻拦，在那家伙身旁的空位坐了下去。  
  
“你就是那个拍卖了自己的向导的家伙，”萨塔尔没有转过头看我。“你想要什么？”  
  
“和你见面。”  
  
萨塔尔轻哼。“这真是一种愚蠢的死法。”  
  
随他怎么说吧。“有人要杀你：一个从未来回来的哨兵。”

“所以，”萨塔尔说，“你想保护我。”  
  
从这个哨兵脸上，看不出他对这件事是厌恶还是赞许。  
  
“我只想知道为什么这个哨兵想要杀你，”我巧妙地留了一手，“把这称作职业好奇心吧。”  
  
萨塔尔笑了起来。

“我总是忘了。哨所、向导之家。你们要听这些机构的指挥，不是？在我长大的地方，我们可没有什么哨所。一旦一个哨兵觉醒——只要他觉醒了——他便听从自己内心的号令。”  
  
这真是浪费时间。个人来说，我根本不在乎萨塔尔会死。假如有人杀了他，或许还帮了我一个忙。我不会假装我喜欢这家伙，可是，我以为一个富得流油的军火商至少会在乎自己的命。我像个自信的混球那样对萨塔尔微笑。当你和混蛋谈判时，你得学会说对方的语言。  
  
“我不是哨所派来的，”我说，“我自己单干。我的名字是埃利斯——或许你听说过我。这个哨兵，罗塞塔对他的悬赏很丰厚。我在想我们可以合作，我提供你信息，你把他交给我。”  
  
“为了什么？”军火商甚至懒得分给我一些注意。“我不需要钱。我也不需要帮助。我自己就是哨兵。我还可以告诉你，这不是第一次有人想要杀我。一般来说，他们很快就会后悔了。”  
  
“这一个不会，”我干脆把话挑明，“这么说吧，他是为了抹掉你在某份文件上的存在而来的。”  
  
“我的存在，”萨塔尔刺耳冷笑了两声，“如果我在哪份官方文件上留下过名字，该为此蒙羞的也是你为之效劳的那些家伙而不是我。罗塞塔不过是肮脏丑事的一个幌子罢了。至于你，作为一个赏金猎人，你未免过于能言善道了点。你的那位向导，难道他不会自己开口说话？”  
  
“没想到大名鼎鼎的萨塔尔还对我的向导感兴趣。”  
  
“让我来告诉你你在干什么。”萨塔尔轻蔑地说，“你们商量好了，他刺探我的情绪，而你负责和我交谈。不错，你是少数能让我的脉搏超出100的人。只不过我的头脑里没有秘密。”  
  
我更换了一下坐姿。萨塔尔洋洋得意的自我炫耀让我不适，但那个哨兵却毫不在意。  
  
“知道我为什么喜欢艺术画廊吗？这里有很多上了锁的房间。你可以把一个共感者在里面关上一个世纪，所有感官过载的措施能够把他活活埋葬。在你离开这场拍卖会以后，我的手下会带你参观其中一个房间。你会死在里面，没人知道你曾经来过这里，”萨塔尔愉悦地对我描述这幅图景，仿佛这是他的独创似的，“我不喜欢让一个哨兵马上死去，至少不会在我拍下他的向导以前。你很快就会见识到了。”

“我也喜欢向导，”我顿了顿，让他领会我的暗示，“尤其是那些从未来回来的。”  
  
萨塔尔瞥我一眼。“你不是一个艺术交易商。”这话如同一颗朝我射来的橡胶子弹一样。  
  
“我是一个有信条的艺术交易商。”我抓住时机抛出这句话。  
  
萨塔尔的视线定格在我的脸上，好像我是一只闯入他领地的飞虫，他只是为了打发时间才不把我打死。  
  
“你对信条知道些什么？”  
  
“别在这里，”我放出了诱饵，是时候吊他的胃口了。“也别在我的向导出场以前。”

时机正好：站在拍卖台后面的那家伙正在用毫无特色的伦敦口音，喊出第十二号藏品的名字。我抓住空当调整了一下思绪，以免在尼尔出现时表露出任何不适。上一次我见到他还是在四十八小时以前，这时，伴随着那个用以展示向导的橱窗朝上升，我将再次看到他。一丝淡淡的铁锈味在空气中漂浮，然后才是汗水的盐味。我的眼睛猛地眯起，固定在台上的笼子上——恐怕我是低估了萨塔尔的冷酷，或者高估了我自己的慷慨——他们没有留下这向导的衣服。尼尔是赤裸的，他们剪短了他的头发，这是为了着重展示他的伤疤，以及他身体的其余部分。  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

我坐在剧场座位里，竭力回想上回我参与这样的场合是在什么时候。竞投向导，听上去并不比那些雇佣我的人派我参与的其余事情更龌龊，但实际情况是，我比想象中更不喜欢它。这里有真皮座椅，吸音的地毯，隔音板和空气过滤器挡住了绝大部分的噪音，所有感官数据都被调节到了令哨兵舒适的状态，而不是向导。也幸亏如此，否则，我的耳朵必然会捕捉到白噪音发生器都隔绝不了的窃窃私语，以及一两声含糊的低笑。在第十二号藏品出场的那一刻，我那敏锐的哨兵直觉已经把后排座位的抽气声，交头接耳声和轻柔的低语声送入了我的耳里。  
  
当然了，这些人有权挑选他们的向导。别试图运用理智去思考，埃利斯，相信你的直觉，我又想起了伦敦塔的介绍人对我说过的话。挫败，失望，被损害的骄傲，那些零碎的片段此时在我的脑海中浮现。我拒绝与别的哨兵共享向导，因此离开了那地方，而我到现在也不曾为此而后悔过。在军队里，许多比我还要出色的哨兵因为无法获得向导而死，然而这些人却出于炫耀财富或是打发时间的需要，把活生生的向导当作玩物，这种对比增长了我的反感。为了掩饰情绪，我端坐在自己的座位上，迫使自己以被吸引住的模样凝视前方。烦躁不安，争强好胜，感情用事，这些都不是目前合适的行动策略。至少不是萨塔尔就坐在我身旁的时候。  
  
“这种事通常怎么进行？”我对萨塔尔问道，既是为了逗他说说话，也是有意装傻。  
  
“很快你就知道了。”萨塔尔淡淡地答道，面部表情没有丝毫的变化。  
  
顺着这个俄罗斯寡头漠不关心的评估目光，我望向那个向导。当我注视尼尔时，我会情不自禁地拿自己所看到的一切与印象作对比，因为我是如此地熟悉他，我不需要用眼睛去看，就能自动找出所有与记忆中的尼尔不一致的地方：原本柔顺的金发不见了，取而代之的是短短的、紧贴着头皮的头发；比起我上次见到他来，他颈侧的疤痕在聚光灯的照耀下变得更明显，我能够清晰认出被匕首刺伤的地方带来的那道新的转折，那道泛红的、让人想用手指描绘的地方；他的目光带着些许茫然和朦胧，不像我记忆中的那般清澈，或许他们在上台前给他注射了镇定剂；还有他的皮肤，从肩膀到侧腹都被一层柔和的、怪异的亮光所覆盖，就像拳击手的皮肤那样，或许他们给他涂了些油脂，为了增强他在哨兵眼里的诱惑力。事情不该是这样的，尼尔不该被当做一件藏品。如果他们能干出这种事，他们接下来还打算干什么？那个向导与我对上视线，但他做得很巧妙，仿佛他注视的对象是这一整排的观众。萨塔尔收回视线，不紧不慢地抬手敲了敲那只表，让它报出自己的脉搏。  
  
“100以下，”萨塔尔一副腻烦了的口吻，“你的向导也不过如此。更何况，他是残次品。”  
  
以我过去的脾气，此刻我已经揪起他的领子把他扔了出去。但为了尼尔，我不能，为了这趟任务，我更不该。我按捺住内心即将溃堤的愤怒，干巴巴地笑了一声。萨塔尔端起杯子喝了口酒，慢条斯理地呷着，晃着手腕。他已经舒适而放松地靠回了椅背上，在场的所有哨兵中间，只有他表现得像在自己家里。我听到后排的一个哨兵在出价，而萨塔尔冷眼旁观的表情仿佛在说，这个哨兵是多么愚蠢。尼尔，我在两次心跳的间隙中想道，这个残次品有个名字。  
  
或许是我的沉默不语让萨塔尔有了兴致，或许他只想进一步激怒我。拍卖员起伏顿挫的声音停下后，萨塔尔毫无感情，犹如马丘比丘的平原一样平坦的声线响了起来：  
  
“不过，他知道如何吸引别人的注意力，我会承认这一点。一个婊子。”  
  
尼尔半睁着眼，头朝后仰，双手反扭在身后。这确实可以被误解为一个主动献出自己的姿势，而那盏投在他身上的灯也照出了他泛着湿润光泽的大腿和胸膛。但我看见了他嘴唇的弧线，嘴角向下弯着，嘴唇以不易觉察的弧度略微抿紧，鼻息稍稍有些加重，这个在别的哨兵看来难以理解的符号泄露了他的不适。萨塔尔说出婊子这个词时，我的呼吸变粗了一瞬，以至于错过了拍卖员说出的一句什么话，又一个数字被报出，而尼尔的目光隐约掠过了我——他觉察到了我的情绪波动，这让我稍感安慰。喉咙里的块垒终于消失了，我的情绪恢复了稳定。  
  
“或许你该等到评估员评估过后再下定论。”我回答，“他是受过伤，但绝不是残次品。”  
  
“向导竞投不是马匹拍卖，蠢货。”萨塔尔发出轻蔑的喉音，表示他对我的指点有多么不屑，“我们要看的不是马掌和牙齿。不管评估员带你的马儿转上多少圈，他也只是个普通的婊子。”  
  
“像你关在自家监狱里的那些向导一样吗？你是怎么让他们乖乖听话的？”  
  
“你倒不像一开始装出来的那样无知，”他朝我投来一瞥，那一瞥给出了我整个人连同我的西装的价码，“那么你肯定知道他结合过。Caerimonia compago：经历过这个过程的向导是不值钱的。重新标记他们太麻烦，太花费时间，还得用上工具。况且，你的向导没有结合热。”  
  
我为“用上工具”这个轻描淡写但残酷无比的形容而不由自主地皱起了眉头。在萨塔尔与我交谈的时间里，第一轮象征性的出价已经结束了。已经贬损了我的向导并且向我证明我是一个不自量力的傻瓜，萨塔尔变得比刚见面时更不可一世。我可以低头研究小册子里的图片，避开这场谈话，但我在戴着白手套、穿着燕尾服的评估员上台的时候朝萨塔尔打了个手势，它可以被理解为我不希望错过我的向导的演出，也可以被理解为我已经厌倦了这些废话。我探身给自己倒了杯酒，有意让轻浮的视线掠过尼尔缩紧的喉咙，然后回过神对萨塔尔一笑。  
  
“钱的问题我们可以稍后再谈，”我说，“我不想错过我最喜欢的部分。你们在莫斯科是如何展示向导的？我希望你们不要照搬拉斯维加斯那一套，倒不是说我反对看向导半裸着跳舞。”  
  
“呣，”萨塔尔的回答粗野而嘶哑，“在这里，他得学会另一套舞步。”他鄙夷地仰起头，露出个古怪的微笑，抬起的手腕把整个舞台包括在内：“你给予如此高评价的评估员上台了。”  
  
评估员是个哨兵，一个所有情绪都秘而不宣的家伙。那张脸如同一张锻铁桌，不带任何多余的感情色彩。他走到笼子前，摁下了某个键。在哨兵耳边响起的只是一段柔和的音乐罢了，但它能够刺破向导的屏障，造成可怕的后果。这种刺耳的情绪投射瞬间笼罩了整个笼子，我担忧地望着尼尔的脸色逐渐变得惨白——这件事情还是军队的禁闭室教给我的：我被教训的次数不多，但足够了，它足以让我知道向导们有自己的禁闭室，每当这种特定波段的音乐在里面播放的时候，我的耳边总会响起惨叫。不求饶的硬汉毕竟是少数，但尼尔似乎算得上其中之一。我看见他一声没吭，只是有些气喘，在喉头一紧后，他跌跌撞撞地主动走出了笼子，而那个戴着白手套的家伙似乎等待的就是这一幕。他调整尼尔的站姿，用手抬高尼尔的下颚。  
  
我不知道我该为这一切感到骄傲，还是深深地坐立不安，毕竟，尼尔成功地进入到了这一轮，而其余没有通过筛选或是流拍了的向导，我不敢去想象他们的下落。这个哨兵以一种展示的姿势扳过尼尔的头，让尼尔拱起自己的脖子，露出颈侧的腺体。他的嘴角挂上了微笑，而他的眼睛令人厌恶地眯了起来。我之前的那种天真的想法——或许他只会抽一针尼尔的向导素，然后用试纸展现它的味道——后退到头脑的深处，这个哨兵在发出一种原始的呼唤，一种赤裸、野蛮的冲动，既然我感觉到了，在场的哨兵恐怕也不能幸免。在这种冲动的召唤下，他们更可能把向导当做一件亟待被评估的货物而不是一个人，我可以察觉到许多双眼睛在昏暗的光线下等待着结果，他们都想知道台上这个向导究竟有多么稀有。要知道这一点，必须让尼尔的向导素散发出来，而这个任务，眼下落到了那个动作机械，表情侮慢的评估人身上。  
  
他打算干什么？他站在尼尔的身后，嗅闻尼尔耳后的皮肤，故意发出很大声音——这种表演让我感到厌恶。尼尔僵硬地站住不动，抵制着交出身体的冲动，他的表情清楚地表明除非用上见血的花招，否则在场的人谁也不会尝到他的向导素。萨塔尔调整了一下坐姿，在我耳边低低冷笑了一声。让我们希望你的向导知道他在干什么，他无动于衷地评述：这嗜血如命的哨兵被勾起的那丝兴趣无法忽略，他并没有向我掩饰这一点。尼尔紧闭双眼，似乎向评估人发出了某种十分强烈的情绪投射，那个哨兵突然表现得像是被人揍了一拳，后退半步，松开控制的手，但他很快回来了，我的心在瞥见他手里的那样东西后一阵揪紧：那是一条鞭子。  
  
“难道拍卖行不该尽量保持物品的完整？”我评论道，内心暗自对自己的无能为力痛恨至极。  
  
“他会恢复的，”萨塔尔漠不关心地回答，“如果他交了好运，今晚他就会在哪个哨兵的床上神魂颠倒了——我们有完美的静音室，他不会记得自己曾经受伤过，也不会记得他有过哨兵。”  
  
“‘如果’？”我质问道。  
  
“如果。不要去惹一头狮子，当它向你走来的时候，你要做的只是欣赏它的英姿，”萨塔尔笑得很粗俗，“加夫里尔有二十年经验，他可以替你教教你的向导。掺血的向导素总是最好的。最佳品鉴它们的时间——”萨塔尔戏剧性地停下，眯起眼。“——是在第一鞭落下以后。”  
  
皮鞭落下的声音清脆有力，而眼前所见的这一幕也让我立刻明白了萨塔尔的话。这一鞭落在了尼尔的大腿内侧，横扫空气，打在他最脆弱的器官上，或许它的力度远比不上它在空气中划动的声音那样可怕，但尼尔还是立刻跪倒下来，并且朝前垂下了头。向导的信息素弥漫开来，掺杂着血液的淡淡腥气，萨塔尔用力嗅吸了一口，如同这带血的气味是某种佳酿似的。我心神不宁地注视着加夫里尔手持鞭梢，踱步回到尼尔身后的阴影中。我宁可把尼尔屈服的姿态看作一种展示自己的策略，否则那会让我于心不忍。就在我为最糟的状况做准备，而加夫里尔似乎还要落下更多的鞭子的时候，萨塔尔从空气中的向导素里品味出了什么，抬起了手掌。这个制止的手势，加上在身边人耳侧的几句叮咛，令台上的鞭刑告一段落。加夫里尔把牛皮短鞭收回到手中，尼尔得到了一些喘息的时间，而萨塔尔却以凌厉的目光回望着我。  
  
“你没有提到他是罗塞塔的向导。”  
  
“这有什么区别吗？”我继续和他装傻，“我不知道这会改变他的身价。”  
  
“逆行会让向导素变得浓密，肾上腺素和心理因素的共同作用。而你收藏的这一个，恐怕就像一头白孔雀一样显眼，”他讥嘲地轻声一笑，“还有什么是你没有告诉我的？——喔，你在思考了。不要紧，我能自己去发现。你竟然没有在第一鞭落下时出价，看来我小瞧你了。”  
  
“我想看看接下来还有什么，”我刻意惹恼对方，“可不是每天都能参观马戏团的。”  
  
萨塔尔抬起下颚，从牙缝中抛出一句话：“让我告诉你：马戏团和这相比根本算不上什么。”  
  
萨塔尔再次打了个手势，把尼尔赤裸的胸口，颈侧扭曲的旧伤，愈合没多久的疤痕组织和舌尖润湿的下唇都包括在内。这傲慢的情绪被尼尔接收到了，那略微蹙起的眉头和躲闪不定的视线就是证据。台上的向导变得紧张起来，我的胃部翻搅起一阵不适。我判断着自己还有多少筹码。我沉思着，有一瞬间的分心。尼尔已经重新站起来了，汗水从他的发梢滑落，砸到硬木地板上，被我加强过的听觉过滤为一颗颗消音后的子弹。我太关注他，而太不关注自己了，等到我意识到萨塔尔的两个人从后方把我包围时，恐怕已经太晚了。  
  
我还没完全回过头，一记右勾拳砸上了我的颅侧。速度太快，我的头猛地扭向一边。这一拳足已打断骨头，但我转身及时，只是倒下了椅子而已。重心一偏，牙齿间立刻涌起血腥味。另一个人把我拽起来，好给刚才打我那家伙当靶子。我没出声求饶，只是面部表情略微扭曲了些许。血从嘴角流下来，我的膝盖撞到了地面。这场殴打只持续了不到五分钟，但当它结束时，我的下颚骨肯定留下了其中一个人的指关节的形状。我眨掉眼里的汗水，试图止住晃动的视野。萨塔尔还好好地坐在他的位置上。虽然挨打是必须的，可不代表我喜欢这样。  
  
“你知道向导会在什么时候展现出精神体吗？”与我的狼狈不一样，萨塔尔的呼吸平稳，而且还好整以暇，“在他的哨兵的安全受到威胁的时候，在他无法对自己的哨兵施以援手的时候。接下来要在这个拍卖会上展示的东西，恐怕需要一点儿你的帮助——把他抬起来。”  
  
当他说帮助这个词时，似乎指的是更堂而皇之的东西，而不是拳头和牙齿。他高大的哨兵抓起我，我被迫跪了起来。我呲牙咧嘴地活动了一下牙齿，亮出无赖的微笑。但这个微笑在感受到脑后抵上来的东西时固定下来。那是一把枪，稳稳地握在其中一个人的手掌里，顶在我的后脑上。我调整着呼吸，开口时嗓音粗哑。“你——你和这些家伙故意邀请了我，”我装作气急败坏的样子，“你们要借助我去展示这个向导的精神体。这是骗局。我被利用了。”  
  
“哦，你会得到报酬的，”萨塔尔毫不掩饰对我的敲诈表演的厌倦，“莫洛夫。”  
  
那大个子转动枪托砸向我的头。我摇晃了下，发出低沉的闷哼。不过他的下一个动作可就不那么好玩了：他勒住我的脖子，把我朝后拖，那感觉就像被火车撞了似的——这家伙起码有两百五十磅重。萨塔尔歪着头眯起眼，仿佛在捕捉隐秘的音乐。尼尔突然抽了口气跪在地上。  
  
一只伊比利亞猞猁出现在拍卖台中央，呲起牙齿朝加夫里尔吼叫。这不是我第一次看到精神向导，但这一只有些奇怪。加夫里尔的表情像是见了鬼似的。我稳住身体，抓向椅子的扶手，谁都没试图阻止我，所有人的目光都被台上的那只动物吸引住了——它像一只大猫，只是一点儿也不普通。它的尾巴愤怒地摇摆着，就像随时准备跃起前腿攻击似的。白噪音发生器发出轻柔的嗡嗡，萨塔尔突然朝某个方向转过了身子，他发出低柔的、狎弄般的赞许声——顺着他的视线方向，我看到这动物的身下有好大一摊血迹，这已经够不寻常的了，而它还在不断扩大。尼尔的表情在他的精神动物出现后软化下来，他的呼吸平稳下来，向导素的峰值也降低了。当那动物迈着狩猎者的步伐走向尼尔，盘踞在他身旁时，揍我的那家伙吸了一口气。  
  
它的半边身子是具骷髅，徒剩骨架了，这就是它不对劲的地方。然而，萨塔尔对此很满意。  
  
“这才是能让我的脉搏超过120的东西，”他阴郁地赞扬道，“一个纯种的黑暗向导。现在，恐怕你得作出一项解释了，罗萨里奥先生，为什么你要隐瞒你是这个向导的真实哨兵？”  
  
他说我是——什么？我猛地抬头望向尼尔，在台上，那向导的表情就像被人拿刀抵住了喉咙。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章  
  
台上，尼尔的精神向导缓慢而有节奏地踱着步。:台下，我跪在地上，萨塔尔居高临下地看着我。  
  
我本该在出发前先服用一剂向导素的。可是我太自信了。不管是对任务，还是对那个向导。有人竟要在我的向导这个主题上给我上课，这个人还偏偏是安德烈·萨塔尔。我从未想过会有这样的一天。萨塔尔声音里的藐视简直可以滴出水来。我捏住拳头，对这哨兵的问题怒目而视。  
  
“我不知道这家伙的哨兵是谁，反正不是我。”我咧开嘴，“我是在塔林找到他的。”  
  
“我再问一遍，”萨塔尔懒洋洋说。“为什么要隐瞒你是这个向导的哨兵？你究竟是谁？”  
  
“听着，如果你要指控我，你最好有证据。到现在为止，这些只是你的一面之词。”  
  
“向导只会在自己哨兵遇险时展现出精神体，这证明你标记了他，”萨塔尔专横的语气仿佛在说一件人人都知道的事情一样，“为什么你要断开链接，把他的腺体割掉，送到拍卖市场上来，那是你自己的事。这个向导只剩下一半的精神体，这意味着有人从未来把他派了回来——精神向导在穿过那套机器的时候会分成两半。让我来告诉你发生了什么：你标记了他，然后把他送了回来，这不是一个赏金猎人的行事风格，倒更像是一个中情局的探子。”  
  
“我也被骗了，好吗！今天以前，我从未见过这家伙的精神体！”  
  
“或者，”萨塔尔眯起眼，“你只是在耍我。根本就没有什么逃走的哨兵。”  
  
“你认为一个中情局的探子会和军火商做交易吗？他会拍卖自己的向导吗？”  
  
“现在？可能不，”萨塔尔的视线从我脸上掠过，“但谁也不能保证自己的未来。”  
  
妈的。我索性豁出去了。“如果你要为还没发生的事情惩罚我，那就动手好了。我们为什么要浪费时间？来吧，直接把我杀了。不管我是不是这个向导的哨兵，你反正都会要了我的命。”  
  
“别教训我在什么时候杀人，”萨塔尔厌腻地说，“我安德烈·萨塔尔杀过的哨兵比你多十倍。”  
  
“可你还不想杀我。”我盯着他的眼睛，“你忌惮那个我要找的哨兵。只要我有关于他的讯息，你就不能杀了我——这对于你来说一定难受极了。”  
  
“闭嘴！”萨塔尔突然尖锐地怒吼，他的气焰让全场鸦雀无声，“我要的是一个完整的向导！完整，意味着精神体必须完全。如果你真的是他的哨兵，当未来的你出现时，他的另外那半精神体自然会出现。这是你还活到现在的唯一原因——不是因为我喜欢你的样子。”  
  
“你知道吗？这真是伤透了我的心。”我油腔滑调地说。  
  
萨塔尔恢复了淡漠。似乎终于对这场周旋厌烦了。“听好了，我出九百万美金，买下你的向导，”他的脸沉了下来，“然后我把他转赠给你。两天后，在奥斯陆，我要你乖乖把他带来给我，告诉他我是他的新主人。除非你把这个向导双手奉上，并且亲自看着我给他打上烙印，我们之间的交易就不作数。把向导带来，然后我们再来谈其它的——我能给你那个哨兵。”  
  
我的视线猛地离开萨塔尔，回到尼尔的身上。该死，萨塔尔显然知道如何侮辱一个哨兵，他要的不是金钱能够买到的东西，而是我把自己的向导盛在盘子里交上去。有一秒种，我和尼尔对视着，他眼睛里的情绪难以读懂。我收回自己的目光，定了定神，对萨塔尔露出个假笑。  
  
“我的报酬在哪？”我嚷道，“你还没付给我订金！至少告诉我你关于那个哨兵知道些什么！”  
  
“九点钟，”萨塔尔哼了一声，扔给我一样东西。“到我的游艇上来。你会知道的。”  
  
那东西劈头甩在我的脸上，我拾起来一看，是我的屏蔽器。这小玩意现在已经染上了鲜血，或许还有我的冷汗。下一个向导出场了，我却没有注意。我凝视着萨塔尔离开过道的背影。那只伊比利亚猞猁什么时候走到我的背后的，我根本没有觉察到，等到我回过头，这动物的尾巴轻柔扫过我的前臂，仿佛在安慰我。  
  
“走吧，”我对它苦笑了一下，在撑起上身时呲地吸了口气，“我们去看看还有什么惊喜。”  
  
两分钟后，我揪住一个五感缺乏的守卫撞向墙，再跨过另一个抱着肚子蜷在楼梯台阶上痛呼的哨兵，从后楼梯走了出来。街道冷冷清清，我瞥见一辆车子停在街角。看来，萨塔尔倒是很关心我被狠揍以后是否漂亮。坐在方向盘后的那家伙看见我走下楼梯，立刻猛踩油门，飞速开着车子逃跑了。我整了整袖口，望着车子加速而去，不免耸了耸肩。尽管没人邀请我，我还是参观了一圈班纳缇的内部结构，我在里面乱闯的时候，没发现一个向导，倒是有无数的哨兵冲出来阻止我，而且他们选择的方式不是枪就是拳头。萨塔尔口中的转赠看来是要付出点代价才能得到的，首先，我得活到那时候——其次，我到现在还没看到尼尔在哪里。  
  
我身边的大猫俯下身，舔了舔其中一个哨兵的脸。她支起耳朵冲我叫唤，我点点头。  
  
“没错，这些家伙不是这里的哨兵，”我说，“鬼知道萨塔尔从哪把他们运来的。东欧或者中亚，信息素像是来自那些鬼地方。萨塔尔可能有自己的私人训练场，反正他不信任哨所。”  
  
她似乎想要回答，然而，某种声响令她猛地一跃而起，凝视着街道的另一头。她哀叫了一声。  
  
我朝那个方向拧过头。一个影子出现在街角。街灯的光线把它拉得长长的，让你完全无法辨认出轮廓。我屏住呼吸，直到那个影子的主人终于步入我的视野。我的视线短暂地锁定了对方的脸，似乎不敢相信他还会回来。尼尔就站在我的面前，我能听见他心脏的跳动，参差不齐的呼吸，强打精神的脚步，他的气味——信息素、血液和汗水——闻起来是如此熟悉。  
  
尼尔朝前迈步的动作越来越慢，在我们之间的距离只剩下一步时，他犹豫着停了下来。可能是肾上腺素在让他紧张，因为我自己也有轻微的颤抖。没有时间等待了，最终，我迈出了我们之间的那一步。尼尔的唇边有瘀伤，微笑和动作都紧张而生硬。但当我走上前时，他明显地放松了下来。我抬起手想要碰触他，却又止住了动作。他闭上眼睛，把头靠在我的肩上。

“我有事情要告诉你。”他低声说。  
  
我怕的就是这句话，我对自己说。  
  
“别在这儿，”我勉强笑了笑，“让我先把你和——”我扭过头，可是尼尔的精神向导已经消失了。“——弄回家，”我习惯性地把话说完，“她去哪儿了？”  
  
尼尔靠在我身上，迷迷糊糊冲我一笑。“一旦确保你的安全，她就不会再出现。她需要休息。”  
  
“你也需要，”我有意略去那个在我心中的疑问，“走吧，我们离开这个鬼地方。”  
  
在舒适而整洁的酒店房间里，拍卖会感觉像是上一辈子的事了。嘶嘶而下的热水暂时充当白噪音，严密地笼罩住我们。尼尔表现得前所未有地合作，任由我把他带进淋浴间，让他靠在光滑的瓷砖上。我扶住他的胳膊让他站好，打开淋浴喷头试了试水温。溅出的水珠很快打湿了我和尼尔的头发。这样的气氛原本氤氲而美好，只可惜我俩都没有顺势而为的心情。尼尔一进门便撤下了完全疲惫不堪的屏障，我与他保持着共鸣，让他尽可能地放松。他原本就没有任何衣服，这给我省下了一半的麻烦，我只需要抓过淋浴喷头，调整角度，让水流冲刷过他的全身。

尼尔贴着我拱起身体，低低地叹息。我的手在他的胸膛和腹部游移，搓出泡沫，他在我的手中颤抖，抿住唇止住那些细小的声音。在水流滑下他腿间的伤口时，他抖了下，肌肉不由自主地紧缩，以一种心神不定的目光看着我。我伸手把水流调小，反复抚摸他的背，直到他再一次放松下来，埋头靠上我的颈侧。从伤口渗出的血流被水冲淡，变成了细细的血丝。他转向我，喉结攒动，一个无声的要求着什么的动作。我迟疑着，在他的双手环上我的腰时僵了一下。我们的胯部紧贴在一起，他追逐着我的唇，但我转而吻了一下他的颈侧作为回应。

尼尔发出了失望的声音——我听到他绝望而急促地喘着气。我抬手握住他的阴茎，让我们两个人的器官摩擦在一起。尼尔似乎想要挺胯追逐我的手，但他最终只是攥住了我的胳膊，泡沫沿着他的大腿流淌，勾勒出身体的曲线。他抖动着，在我的手更紧地环绕住我们俩时射了出来。我听见他深深吸气，难以自抑的动作逐渐化为了颤栗。他紧绷的神经懈怠下来，和我衔接在一起的意识淡化了，我拿指腹摩挲他的伤疤，他惬意地轻吸了一口气。  
  
我把手伸下我们贴在一起的身体，他坚实的大腿在我的手下分开。我抽回手，把手心的精液展示给他看。他伸出舌尖舔湿自己的唇，对我满不在乎地一笑，整个世界还在有条不紊地运转，但我只听到他轻嗤的声音。这个向导凑上前来，舔干净了我的手。我听到心脏在加速跳动，血液仿佛在往回倒流。我突然收紧手臂，紧扣住他的腰，把头埋在他的肩上深深嗅吸着。  
  
直到这一刻，我才意识到我的神经有多么紧绷。尼尔似乎知道这一点，他的手抚过我的头发，无声安抚着我。我抓住他，好半天才找回正常的呼吸。  
  
“埃利斯。”尼尔的语气里带着一丝怜悯。  
  
“不，”我哑声制止，“给我一点时间——”

这个晚上究竟发生了什么事？在这一片混乱之间，似乎那个哨兵的面孔隐隐约约地立于远处，嘲笑着我。萨塔尔那句蛮横的断言“谁也不能保证自己的未来”，此刻还在我的脑海里回响。一切都像是一片稠密的泥淖，而我已经越陷越深。我得想出一个办法保住尼尔，完成这趟任务，至少获得一些答案。在这一切的背后，还有我和萨塔尔即将达成的那笔可怕的交易。  
  
尼尔把手搭在我的肩膀上，一言不发。他正在对我进行精神疏导。他的情绪投射透过手掌输入我一团混沌的大脑。我皱起眉，用最后一点能力挡开了他——我更宁可他亲口告诉我。“——好了，”我伪装出欢快的情绪，“瞧，犹如全新。我们出去吧，今晚还有很多事情要做。”  
  
我抱着双臂靠在沙发上，看着尼尔把咖啡倒入杯中。他把咖啡壶转向我的杯子，我摇了摇头。比起热腾腾的咖啡，我更希望得到些答案。尼尔捧起杯子，慢条斯理地啜着咖啡，好像他知道自己待会儿会需要它所提供的能量似的。我等待他把杯子放下，长出一口气，才问出我的问题。  
  
“萨塔尔说的是真的吗？我是你的哨兵？”  
  
尼尔轻轻一笑，歪了歪头像要反驳这话的荒谬。“不是现在，”他说，“他说的是将来发生的事。”  
  
“所以，”我说，“这个标记了你，把你抛下的哨兵，这个他们派我去找的哨兵，其实是——”  
  
“未来的你。”  
  
真是精彩。我抿紧了嘴唇。  
  
“在我们进一步聊别的事情以前，”我说，“我有两个问题需要问你。告诉我真话，否则我再也无法相信你了。第一个问题，你知道我是他，这是你冒名顶替接下这趟任务的原因吗？”  
  
“那只是，”尼尔打了个模棱两可的手势，“一半的原因。我——”  
  
我打断了他的话。损害控制，我不需要知道超出我能力范围的事。“第二个问题，”我不受影响地继续，“是未来的我派你到这里来的吗？”  
  
“不是你想的那样的，”尼尔皱起眉头，我尖锐的问题似乎令他有些不知所措，“我可以解释。”

“也就是说，你一直知道我是你的哨兵——你一定认为我是个天大的傻瓜。你打算什么时候告诉我真相？还是说你永远也不准备告诉我？”  
  
尼尔叹了口气。那种云淡风轻的笑容瓦解了。“提前告诉你又会有什么好处呢？”他黯然一笑，“如果我告诉你，是未来的你杀了普莱亚，你就不会去阿姆斯特丹，如果你不去阿姆斯特丹，我们就无法泄露那份协议，如果协议和你的身份不意外暴露，任务永远也无法获得进展。”  
  
我猜到他会说类似的话了，但我要听的不是这些。我想知道的也不是任务有多么重要。我受够了理性的分析和权衡利弊的头脑，我要知道他内心深处究竟是怎么想的。我沉吟片刻。“信任一个隐瞒一半真相的向导本来就很难，尼尔。何况你向我隐瞒了这项任务的关键信息。”  
  
“这不公平，”尼尔马上表示了抗议，他的脸色愈发苍白。“告诉你也不会造成任何改变。”  
  
“也许，”我耸了下肩，粗鲁地打断了他，“但你还没明白吗？——这是我们唯一的机会。”  
  
尼尔颤栗了一下，又或者他只是绷紧了些。我长长地出了一口气，探前身，双手交握在膝上。  
  
“听着，我的直觉告诉我的事，你的直觉肯定也告诉你了，那就是我们能从这趟任务里全身而退的可能性很渺茫。你所知道的东西，是我们能领先那个哨兵的唯一可能。不需要我来告诉你它有多么重要，否则你就是在愚弄你自己。我再说一遍，这是我们活下去的唯一机会。”  
  
尼尔再次不适地歪了一下头，仿佛要甩掉他置身其中的某种梦境。但他的视线从未离开过我，反而把我裹得更紧了。他惯常出任务时所用的那种彬彬有礼的口吻突然摇身一变，剥去了所有对答如流的伪装。等到再次开口时，他的嗓音破碎，疲惫，略带几分针对自我的嘲谑。“给我一点时间。”他说，似乎只是不经意地模仿我的话。我坐在自己的位置里，任由那双眼睛直直地望向我，犹如我是一扇可以看透的窗户。尼尔没有颓然倒在椅子里，但他改换了一下坐姿。他的肢体动作瞬间远离了我，那双眼睛只剩下干巴巴的内容。我没有再催促他或是盘问他，我很清楚我探到了那个谜语的底部。

“他们的确是在爱沙尼亚找到我的，至少这个故事不是假的，”尼尔用一种尖酸的语气起了个头。“你教会了我所知道的一切，我永远为此而感激你，这也是真的。如果我知道他们会指派我作为你的向导，那么我不会留在那里，我会在他们把我送入塔的第一天就逃离那地方。”  
  
“但你没有。”我插入一句。  
  
他恍惚地摇了摇头。“介绍人告诉我，如果我尝试逃跑，他们会把你在伦敦塔里关上十年。”  
  
我抓过酒瓶，给自己倒了两指宽的威士忌。尼尔并没有为之诧异。“我想他从未原谅我，”他说，“关于这趟没人真正看好的结合所引发的事——凯特被送走，婚姻被宣告无效，麦克斯被送到了寄养家庭。我常常写信给她，但她从未回过信——我想他们想把他培养成一个向导。”  
  
他停下来，或许在等我表示震惊吧。这并不出乎我的预料：听起来就是我认识的塔。  
  
“继续，”我喝了口酒，打个手势，“为什么他们非要给我——抱歉，未来的我——指派一个向导？”  
  
“全都是交易的一部分，”尼尔苦笑了一下。“你接受塔指派给你的向导，塔就赦免你的罪。”  
  
这倒是件新鲜事。“我的罪，”我重复，“我干了什么？”  
  
“你成立了信条。一个独立于塔和哨所的机构。”  
  
听起来确实有点像我。“我猜交易没有成功。”  
  
“有一部分成功了，”尼尔说，“你接受了他们指派给你的向导。你销毁了协议——唯一一份关于信条的档案记录。所有这项交易里他们要求你做的事你都做到了。作为回报，你的机构活了下来，它被允许在塔的领地以外操作，而且不受太大的限制。你熟悉它的其中一个名字。”  
  
“罗塞塔，”我猛地皱起了眉头。“既然一切都如此顺利，他为什么要抛弃你？”  
  
“我背叛了他，”尼尔平静地吐出了这几个字。“是我回到过去，偷走了那份协议，并且把它放到保险箱里。罗塞塔有探子，哨所很快就知道了这件事。我让他在伦敦塔里囚禁了十年。”  
  
我猜出了接下来的故事。“他逃跑了。”  
  
“我一听到消息——就把自己的腺体割了，”尼尔出神地想起了什么事，“我还记得那是在伊斯坦布尔，在一间非常闷热的屋子里，那里没有阳台……他们抓住我，以为我知道他的下落。”

“我猜他们屁也没问出来，”我粗俗地指出。尼尔沉吟不语。我又问：“你为什么要背叛他？”  
  
“最后一趟任务，”尼尔似乎在竭力寻找那个合适的词。“他想让我绑架一个女人和一个孩子。”  
  
“这个女人和这个孩子难道没有名字吗？”我说。  
  
尼尔讽刺地笑笑，好像知道我会这么问。“凯特，和麦克斯。”他嘶哑地说，“这就是名字。”

我沉默下来。尼尔喃喃地说得很快，如同害怕我会反驳他似的：“……我在那一刻觉察到，信条不再是过去的信条了，而你，”他飞快地瞥了我一眼，怏怏不乐的神色恢复到了漫不经心，“……也不再是过去的你。罗塞塔表面上是培训向导的机构，但它真正的职能是绑架和暗杀。没人喜欢协议被公之于众，特别是找到你和我的那些人。这就是我们坐在这里的原因。”  
  
“而萨塔尔在其中扮演的角色？”  
  
“萨塔尔找到了一种能够逆转共鸣的方法，”尼尔说，“我猜那是未来的你需要他活着的原因。”  
  
我摇摇头。“尼尔，”我看着他的眼睛。“究竟是他在追捕我们，还是我们在寻找他？”  
  
“已经不重要了。如果在这一切结束以后我们还能活下来，我再告诉你吧。”  
  
我陷入思索之中。“这个未来的我，你爱他？”我本来不想问出这句话。  
  
“……我曾经是他的宠儿。”尼尔梦呓似的说。这句结束语更像是属于过去，而不是未来。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

  
  
把萨塔尔的船叫做游艇是轻描淡写了，这是一座堡垒。我们此刻就在其中的一间静音室里，窗外便是海洋。这是我第一次见到堪比伦敦塔的静音室，但这里没有铁栏，也没有扎手的毛石。噪音被滤除了，温度是可控的，气味被屏蔽了，一个哨兵在这样的地方简直别无他求。  
  
“你对这个哨兵知道什么？”萨塔尔开口。  
  
“我知道他杀了普莱亚，而且还打算杀你。”  
  
“打算？”萨塔尔低哼。“他已经尝试过了。”  
  
“什么时候？”  
  
“一星期前，在莱比锡。但我是个很难被杀死的人。你说你有办法找到他。”  
  
“我有的只是线索。”  
  
“什么样的线索？”  
  
“你，普莱亚，还有其余八个人签订过一份协议。协议上的每一个名字都是他的目标。我追踪的是线索，不是人。我要拿到赏金。我的目标是找到那个哨兵，不管他是活着还是死了。”  
  
“你希望我留下他的命。”  
  
“让我们这样说吧，一旦他再次尝试杀你，”我斟酌着措辞，“我希望你把他交给我。”  
  
萨塔尔不置可否地唔了一声。“关于这份协议，”他说，“你知道多少？”  
  
“我只知道十个人立誓对信条的存在保密，”我略微迟疑了一下，“但我不知道信条是什么。”  
  
“也就是说，”俄罗斯裔军火商不为所动，“不多。到现在我还没听到有价值的东西。”  
  
我听出了他的言外之意。这不免让我有些意外。“你知道他是为协议而来的。”  
  
“我没有坐以待毙的习惯。”萨塔尔淡然说道。他此刻的神态会令人深感困扰。  
  
“收集向导只是个幌子，”我下意识说道，“你在收集协议上其余的名字。”  
  
“而我已经成功了，”萨塔尔傲慢地打断了我。“他们被关在我的地方，那里很安全。我会是这个哨兵的最后一站，我去确保这一站将他埋葬。他会去找他们的，因为他要确保他们死了，那就是他的死期。你瞧，他犯了个错误：第一次是出其不意，第二次就只是自投罗网了。”  
  
我耸了耸肩，提出自己的质疑：“既然你有了你所需要的一切，为什么还要邀请我来这儿？”  
  
“你以为我有多蠢？”萨塔尔双手拍桌，瞬间撕碎文明的面具而对我吼叫起来。“我要的是那份协议！——我知道你有协议，别对我撒谎！把协议给我，我可能会考虑给你那个哨兵。”  
  
“可能？”我尖锐地反问。  
  
“以及饶了你的向导的命，”萨塔尔幽幽地补上一句。“你不该把他带到这艘船上来的。”  
  
我不喜欢他的语气。尽管他说的最后一句话是真的。我自顾自想了会，有意把萨塔尔晾在一边。“我怎么知道这些人真的在你手里？”我说，“给我一个名字和他在你手上的证据。”  
  
“迈克尔·克罗斯比，”萨塔尔连眼皮都懒得抬，“下一句回答就是一颗颅骨里的子弹了。”  
  
我盯着他，我听到自己的呼吸声。萨塔尔把饮尽的空杯扔下，起身离开了桌子。“我给你一天的时间，”我听到他说，“别试图离开这艘船。你的向导，他不会喜欢这样的。噢，对了，我们今晚要给新到的一批向导打烙印，或许你有兴趣来看一看。这是晚餐，而你被邀请了。”  
  
他砰地关上门。  
  
我站在自己舱室的窗前，隔着弧形玻璃望向这艘船的甲板。现在才开始把所有的希望寄托在未来的自己上，是不是一种走投无路之举？我还有最后一张牌，萨塔尔并不知道那个哨兵就是未来的我。他也不了解在尼尔，我，和那个哨兵之间千丝万缕的关系。奥斯陆夜晚亮起的灯光让我突然起了放弃一切的愿望，我到底想在这趟旅程的尽头找到什么？如果我能活下来，我会找到那个对此一无所知的尼尔，让他远离这种生活——不过是一个骤然而起的念头。有人敲门进来了，我转过身，看到了尼尔的脸。新的冒险，让他的眼中闪烁着点点光芒。  
  
“谈得怎么样？”  
  
我把内容简要告诉了他。“他要协议，”我坦率地说。“作为交换，他会饶了我们两个人的命——协议上其余的名字在他的手里，这是个坏消息。好消息是，我想我们知道他们在哪。”  
  
“他关押向导的地方。”  
  
我点点头。“还有，”我装作才想起来的模样，“晚上有一场重新标记向导的演出——而我们被邀请了。”我只说了这些，没有添加任何形容词，但尼尔喟叹了一声，对我皱起了眉头。  
  
“奥斯陆，自由港，”尼尔心不在焉地说道，“他的脑子里一直转着这些念头。我在想他可能把向导关押在这里，而不是像所有人认为的那样在东欧或者中亚的什么地方。所以他才要到这里来，并且邀请了我和你，一旦交易完成，协议到手以后，他可以把那个哨兵一并解决掉。”  
  
我侧过头看他。“以你对未来的我的了解，他会去吗？即使明知道这是个陷阱？”  
  
“以我对他的了解，”尼尔谴责地望着我，“你该担心的是你自己。别再问我这种问题了。”  
  
我转过身，定睛望着他的脸。他从未详谈伊斯坦布尔那个晚上的经过。那俨然是一个不能碰触的伤口，每当提及他的句子便会断成几截；而且他的眼睛里会出现某种令我担忧的疏离，仿佛那一刀至今仍然在折磨他似的。从只言片语里，我能够拼凑出的就是他们踢开那个房间，抓住了他，而他拧过头，带着仍然淌血的伤口对他们一笑。审讯的内容他恐怕宁死也不会告诉我，因此也没必要问了。关押似乎是永无止境的，在一间没有窗户的牢房里。不过，至少他们把他的伤口缝了起来，这是他用轻描淡写的语气告诉我的。手术如同另一场严密组织的讯问，他们没有给他麻药，以为这会导致他的全面崩溃，结果当然是失败的。至于尼尔究竟是怎么熬过那场手术或是逃出那地方的，他并没有告诉我。这一切都已经过去了，他只是说。  
  
在因弗内斯，这个逃出来的向导搭上了便车。几经辗转，他来到了艾琳多南堡，在那个地方有一部被弃置的闸门，他通过它回到了过去。在灯塔里，他花了一些时间调整和准备——检查自己的伤口，观察罗塞塔的货船经过的时间，记录下航行路线和坐标，恢复体力。但最难克服的还是孤独，以及切除腺体的后遗症——尼尔说，结合热残存的幻觉能让你生不如死。他的办法是忍受，以及罗塞塔的讯问人员在他逃走前给他弄到的药物。他在日历上圈出了那个日期。在那一天，一艘快艇驶进了灯塔，掀起的浪花让他知道这就是旅程的终点。他走出灯塔，登上那艘船，对他遇到的那个哨兵说他就是罗塞塔派来的向导——这就是全部的故事。  
  
他是用一种波澜不惊，陈述事实的语调告诉我这些事的，那双眼睛则在恳求我不要深究下去。他在讲的是我和他如何相遇的故事，但他把这件事描述得如同一次不得不去面对的死亡。我记得那个晚上，当我把快艇停好时，码头上有个醉汉在哭，我于是对那个罗塞塔的向导说，欢迎回到这个世界——这本来是一个格调不高的笑话，是为了缓和初次相识的人之间的那种气氛，但那双眼睛看了看我。在纽约，当尼尔讲述那一幕的时候，我的心骤然往下一沉——我想起了那双眼睛看我的神情，以及码头上的哭声。怪异的是，在这一幕完全消散后，我却弄懂了我对这个向导的感情。它在完全错误的时间，错误的地点，出现在一个逼仄的酒店房间里，中间隔着喝掉了一半的便宜货。如果我对尼尔说，我爱上了他，那么他会怎么回答？  
  
那对你来说太糟糕了，或许他会说，因为我的爱已经在未来的你身上耗尽了。  
  
我避开那双凝视着我的眼睛，转而谈起别的事。“我们可以提出，在别的地方交收协议——”我迟疑了一下，“——他反正也不会冒险在这里检查协议的真假，必然需要协议上的其中一个人名在场才能做到。让萨塔尔带我们到他关押向导的地方去，你认为这个计划怎么样？”  
  
尼尔立刻表示反对。他的反应很严厉：“那么你简直是把那些向导所在的地方对另一个你双手奉上。”  
  
“你这样认为吗？”  
  
“萨塔尔希望我们在这里，是因为他能用我们引来那个哨兵。把我们带到那里去是计划的一部分，”尼尔对我解释到，“这个未来的你，我们早晚会和他短兵相接的。我只是希望你准备好了——他可能和你想象的不太一样。”他似乎还有话想要说，但那种味如嚼蜡的口气突然停住，取而代之的是一个掩饰的笑容。我发现他渐渐脸色发红，他的神色似乎有些失魂落魄。  
  
尼尔慢慢地花了点时间往肺里吸气，我走到他身旁。他又露出了那种打过蜡的，似乎只是为了敷衍我的笑容，抬起手挡住我。“老毛病，”他居然还露出一个笑，“我虽然没有腺体，但仍会有结合热发作的迹象。这是一种幻觉……就像截了肢的人以为自己还有脚趾一样。医生说这是神经性的，但他是艾弗斯弄来的，我猜艾弗斯叫他撒谎了。那家伙说这是可以治愈的。”  
  
我的神色必然有所变化，因为他突然收住笑容看着我。  
  
“怎么了？”他偏过头，声音柔和中带有一点紧张。  
  
“带我找到那个哨兵，”尽管急切地说出了这种话，我的心中却没有胜利的感觉，“我会帮你摆脱他，获得自由；我们到别的地方去，没有塔，没有向导之家，你不需要再被结合所束缚。”  
  
这是我最接近于恳求的语气，但尼尔迅速地从中挣脱。他故作轻松的姿态没有丝毫变化，但他的两颊泛起了红晕，有一点儿被我的话刺伤了。“我不是为了得到救赎而回来的。”他说。  
  
这就是关键所在，不是吗？我不由得想道……但我的嘴巴却不由自主：“那么你是为了什么？”  
  
他倔强地拒不回答，只有呼吸泄露了几分恼怒。我把他堵到门边，慢慢地吻他。我的嘴唇沿着他的下颚线轻触那些刚长出来的胡茬，然后才堵住他的嘴。我没有急着加深这个吻，只是撤回来，抵在他的唇上喘息着。他急喘着迎了上来，原本挡住我的手转而攥住了我的胳膊。  
  
彼此身体的热量让我们都吸了口气。我追逐着他在我唇间发出的喘息，把他牢牢地钉在门上。我扯开他的衬衫领口，粗暴地吻上了那个伤疤，让他拱起背部叫了出来，声音低沉而渴求。  
  
他抱住我的肩膀，承受我接下来在他疤痕上的啃咬。我的脑子里根本没有接下来究竟要怎么做的念头，只有本能和行动。分开这个向导的双膝，让他把小腿搭在我的臂弯里，把他抬起顶在门上，似乎都是本能的行动。在他急切地拱向我的时候，我们听到了那个声音。我们仍然撕扯在一起，仿佛都想把那一记敲门声隔绝在外，但它再一次响了起来，而且更为清晰。  
  
“罗萨里奥先生？”是萨塔尔的打手。“晚餐开始了。他邀请你们到甲板上去。”  
  
我停下动作，与尼尔对视。我突然清醒过来了。他的脸很红，嘴唇湿润得就像在期待某种更下流的事。我粗喘着，努力找回自己的思绪，尼尔看上去比我好不了多少。是他首先找回了理智——但这让他更赧然了。我徒劳地张开嘴唇想为自己辩解，但尼尔已经匆匆抽离我的怀抱，抖着手指扣回衬衫。在我来得及说出抱歉这个词以前，他已经从地板上捡起他的围巾，拧开门溜了出去，剩下我无可奈何地与镜中的自己对视着。他拿走了所有的东西，刚才那一幕就像没发生一样，但他把自己的屏蔽器漏下了，我拾起那个白色的小东西放进口袋里。

我换了身衣服，哼着歌，披上漫不经心而又狂妄自大的伪装前去赴约。萨塔尔一眼就看到了我，我故意在绕过尼尔身边的时候吻了他一下，然后才在他的身旁坐下。甲板被打扮得像是罗马的夏日，身着制服的服务生侍立在一旁，尼尔装出一副完全没有受到影响的样子，但他的领口的扣子有一颗忘了扣上，他的双颊残留着绯色。在我坐下来的时候，他既没有与我对视，也没有与我交谈，但我听到了他略微加重的呼吸和比平时更为生硬的微笑。我有意伸开腿坐着，我的皮鞋外侧擦过了他的鞋尖，然后停下。他必然感觉到了，他的喉结重重一咽。  
  
“如果你想要重新标记你的向导，”萨塔尔的冷哼掠过长桌，“我倒是有几个可以教你的方法。”  
  
“不，我想没有这个必要，”我朝他咧开嘴，抖开餐巾，“我更喜欢用自己的方法来。”（尼尔摇了摇头并且大声说“天啊”，但我有意装作没听见这句话。在桌布下面，他踢了我一脚。）  
  
“那么，”萨塔尔像一头狼那样笑了笑。“我猜接下来的这场演出你也兴趣不大？”  
  
“什么样的演出？”  
  
“沃尔科夫，”大个子绕过我的椅子走了出去，萨塔尔继续用平铺直叙的语气解释，“我有一批藏品从塔林送来。在给它们估价方面，我只相信自己——我想你不介意我在用餐的时候重新标记向导吧，他们现在已经在甲板下面了。如果你的向导一会受不了的话，他可以咬住这个。”萨塔尔把他的餐巾揉成一团，隔着桌子扔了过来，那团白色的织物落到了尼尔的跟前。

我一阵怒火中烧，几乎立刻要站起来，但尼尔掐住了我的手。我重新坐了回去，尼尔放下刀叉，慢条斯理地喝了口酒，然后从口袋里掏出了一样东西。我看出那是个打火机，我感到怪异。但尼尔已经擦亮火焰，点燃了餐巾的一角。火焰腾起的那一刻引发了不少惊叫，然而萨塔尔的目光也被点亮了。尼尔平静地注视着它烧完，萨塔尔威胁性的目光回到了我的身上。  
  
“或许你该告诉他他的性命还没有保住。”  
  
“或许我应该告诉你，”我眯起眼。“你的性命也危在旦夕。”  
  
萨塔尔发出长长的冷笑。沃尔科夫回来了，他还扛进来一个人。这个俘虏的头被面罩蒙住了，我看不见他的脸。我的五感在他的周围受到阻碍，就像撞上了一堵墙。这无疑是一个受过训的向导，他藏起了自己的情绪。我搜集不到这个被俘向导的讯息，于是我转而注意他的衣着——在他的背包上挂着一个奇怪的圆形装饰，看上去像是一个护身符。他穿得像个士兵，但其余的我就推断不出什么了。沃尔科夫把他放到地上，尼尔的表情突然变得很不自然。我对上萨塔尔的眼睛，看见了其中酝酿的暴风雨，这令我本能地察觉到，有什么事情要发生了。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：可能的dub-con内容

第十二章  
  
那个向导一苏醒，尼尔便表现出了异常。他平稳的心跳起了一丝波动，体内的肾上腺素上升了。在这以前，尽管他和我一样列席桌旁，但他或多或少有些置身事外。他的屏障严丝合缝，连一只苍蝇也钻不进去。可是，在那个向导被带上来以后，他的心跳由平静转为激烈，肌肉明显地绷紧了，我听到他急速搏动的脉搏，闻到了汗水在空气中挥发的气味。他的伤疤在剧烈痉挛，颈侧的脉搏有力地敲打了一次，然后恢复了冷静与专注。我注意到一声微不足道的吐息，断为两截，随即是陡然屏住的呼吸。  
  
他认识这个向导。  
  
我的视线转回到那个向导身上。是个男人，身高以及体重和尼尔差不多，面部轮廓由于被遮挡住了而无法辨认。你能闻到他的信息素，夹杂着一点鲜血。如果说尼尔的气味是柔和的，这个向导则辛辣而浓郁。一点香根草的味道，被剃须皂和海水中和了。不至于难以捉摸，但令人感到有些无法定义。沃尔科夫摁住这个向导，用手上的匕首割开他的制服。布料在刀子划过的地方崩裂，他的腺体露了出来。全身上下全被裹在制服里，只有要害部位裸露在外，这让这个人看上去比刚才要脆弱得多。现在他看上去不再是一个士兵，只是一个手无寸铁的人。我本来完全不想投入这场演出，可是当那个向导的颈侧露出来时，我僵住了。  
  
这个向导有着与尼尔一样的伤疤。  
  
“当地武装找到他的，”萨塔尔的脸上一丝笑容也没有，“那些家伙什么东西都要抢掠。两个向导走出闸门，但他们只抓住了一个。凯勒拉是他们的中转站，那里有一个当地哨兵专门为他们验货——结果发现他没有腺体。他们转手把他卖了，价格低得惊人。我的艺术代理商是在孟买的私人市场发现他的，他认为我或许会感兴趣——他猜得不错。这个从未来回来的向导，你认识他？”  
  
“几乎不认识。”我艰难地挤出这句话。  
  
“很好，”萨塔尔说，“既然如此，你也不介意我重新标记他了？”  
  
“这重要吗？我是否认识他？”

萨塔尔咧嘴一笑，就像知道自己胜券在握一样。

“对我来说一点也不重要，但你的向导可能有不同的看法。”  
  
我瞥向尼尔。一个小小的、紧张的假笑。除此以外，他并没有流露出什么异常。那个被俘的向导，他的呼吸声明显加快了。看来，我被卷入了一场新的游戏，在场的人除了我以外都很清楚它的规则。这真是太好了。我把目光转回萨塔尔脸上，故意拖拖拉拉地给出自己的回答。  
  
“所以，”我说，“他们是同一个人，那又怎么了？难道这也违法？”  
  
萨塔尔轻蔑地摇了摇头。“你比我想象的还要蠢，”他用那种带着浓重口音的英语说，“你的向导，他是一个精心部署的计划的一部分。两个向导走出闸门，其中一个负责监视你，另一个回到你要找的那个哨兵身边，把你的一举一动向他汇报——这就是他每一步都领先于你的原因。你以为你在追踪他？白痴，是他在猎捕你。他设了个陷阱，而你正在一步步走进去。”

“一次钳形的追捕计划。”  
  
“看来你不完全是个白痴。”  
  
我注意到尼尔在注视着我。我觉得奇怪，他并没有说任何话来反驳萨塔尔的指责。他只是把双手插进裤子口袋里，不慌不忙地朝后一靠。那个紧张的细小微笑消失了，我过了两秒钟反应过来——他根本无意打破这沉默。“这不是真的，”我干巴巴地应道，“我信任我的向导。”  
  
萨塔尔不耐烦地哼了声，仿佛我说了句废话似的。“你在浪费我的时间。只要你带着你的向导，这趟交易就不会进行下去。想让我带你到我关押向导的地方去？想找到那个哨兵，拿到罗塞塔的赏金？抛下这个向导。我不信任他，或是派他来的人。”  
  
“我不能那么做，”我的火气上来了。“我是不会抛下我的向导的。”  
  
“抛下这个向导或者重新标记他。否则的话，我们谈过的一切作废。我可以告诉你我把人关在什么地方——但你必须一个人来。带上协议，不带向导，懂吗？你把协议给我，我把哨兵给你，然后你就可以回去和哨所里的小丑交差了。”  
  
“我告诉过你我不是在为哨所工作。”尽管现在说这句话已经没有意义了，我还是重复了一遍。  
  
“我听见了。下次，把谎撒得更好一些，”萨塔尔讥讽地说，“现在，到了该做选择的时候了。”  
  
选择？我想。这简直是一场轮盘赌。  
  
“这种……重新标记，”我清了清喉咙，强打起精神，“通常是怎么进行的？”  
  
“沃尔科夫会展示给你看的。”萨塔尔这样回答。

尼尔在冒汗，汗水打湿他的额发，给了他一种恍惚的表情。他蓝眼睛变淡了，双手在长裤口袋里攥紧。他向我投射的共鸣是那样尖锐，让我的脑袋实实在在地疼了起来。我们对上了视线，尽管他并没有流露出焦虑的迹象，但我看出他已经濒临极限。他发作得几乎令人同情，一阵又一阵疼痛在我的眼皮后面炸开。我猛地意识到令他绝望的不是我，也不是沃尔科夫或是那个俘虏，而是一个不在场的人。我的心底掠过一丝疑虑，或许萨塔尔是对的。  
  
但我立刻赶跑了那个念头。还有别的事情需要我去操心。沃尔科夫抓住那个向导，把他摁倒在地。我猜到了接下来即将目睹的是什么，而我却无法出手干涉。沃尔科夫粗野得如同一头牛。如果他要什么，他就能得到，何况他正在对付的是一个有着结合热幻觉的向导。我听到布料的撕裂声，那个向导在地上挣扎扭动，沃尔科夫剥掉了他下半身的衣服，然后压上了他的背。那向导哀鸣着，打着颤。如果我能看到他的脸，那张脸也一定如同尼尔的一样，因为汗水而闪闪发亮。沃尔科夫扯起那个向导的头，狠狠咬上他的腺体，尼尔在我的身侧猛地一颤。至于萨塔尔的眼睛，那里面什么也没有。

我忍受了下来——我忍受住了沃尔科夫把那个向导脸朝下压制在甲板上，剥开他的衣服。我忍受住了那向导的大腿被蛮横地扳开，另一个人的手指在他体内残忍地弯曲起来。我宁可不去想那是尼尔，而是把他当做一个陌生人。当沃尔科夫粗壮的阴茎进入时，那个向导溢出了一声浅浅的呜咽，他的指甲在洗过的甲板上抓挠，我闻到了血液的腥气。沃尔科夫贴在他的背上，用舌头下流地描绘他的伤疤。这个粗野的哨兵的身体与他交叠，两手攥住他的髋骨，摆动胯部开始操他。这不是最难忍受的部分，那些侮辱性的动作——揪住那向导的头发，掐住他的喉咙，用体重将他压向地板，啃他的疤痕和扇他的耳光——我都一一忍受下来，但沃尔科夫的汗水滴在那向导身上，他的精液射在那个向导体内，才是我最难以忍受的部分。这哨兵进入得很深，抓得很紧，把他的泄欲对象残酷地打开，以至于我在错觉中以为他要把那向导折成两半。这是最令人难受的部分，假如能够选择，我希望自己能加以阻止。

当这一切结束时，这场演出里还有剩余的观众吗？尼尔在椅子里紧缩着身体，他的脸潮乎乎的。一阵如同被子弹击中的疼痛穿透我的意识，然后陨落了。坐回去，看完演出，我知道尼尔会同意我这样做的，这在战术策略上是正确的——但在个人的层面上，这伤害了他的感情。  
  
那个向导有一段时间一动也不能动，只是躺在那里。沃尔科夫的阴茎从他体内滑出时，他咽下一声令人不适的哀求。我托着腮，打了个呵欠，假装已经看腻了这一幕。然而，萨塔尔的嘴角掠过一丝看透我的微笑。那哨兵带着工具又回来了，我才意识到这场演出还没结束。  
  
“只是烙铁而已，”萨塔尔耸了耸肩，“重新标记向导的方式有很多种，这一种是我最喜欢的——我们会在给他打上烙印以后把他缝好，他会和新的一样，只是没法再逃跑了。”  
  
“缝好，”我按捺住脾气，我想揍他，“你的意思是说你还得先把他切开？”  
  
“我知道我说了什么，”萨塔尔听起来昏昏欲睡，“我们已经浪费太多时间了：沃尔科夫。”  
  
我听到了匕首弹开的声音。尼尔为什么在微笑？我见过他这样笑，那是在什么时候？我感到焦躁不安，无法继续相信我告诉自己的东西——那就是先按兵不动。恐怕我得冒一次险了。

“停下，”我说，“我想沃尔科夫今天也找够乐子了，让他滚一边去，好吗？让我想一想——首先，你得放了他。”我抬起大拇指指了指那个向导。“其次，我是不会抛下自己的向导的。如果尼尔发生了任何事，我就泄露协议，到时候你什么也拿不到，你听明白了吗？”  
  
“难道你没听见我刚才说的任何一个字？”萨塔尔一跃而起，怒火中烧地冲我吼叫。  
  
“我听到了，”我冷冷地挡了回去，“但我愿意冒这个险。”  
  
就在我和萨塔尔像两个哨兵那样对峙的时候，那被我们忽视的向导呛咳着爬了起来。杀了他，萨塔尔命令道。沃尔科夫奉命朝那向导转过身去，一只手已经抬起去摸枪。奇怪的事情发生了，沃尔科夫犹豫起来。他的表情起了变化，就像被什么给迷住了。那向导的共鸣如同一只伸出的手抚上了他的脸，而他受到了本能的召唤。那轻轻战栗，肾上腺素高涨的向导在这哨兵的脑子里就像一棵圣诞树那样显眼，而且他正散发出大量的向导素。就算沃尔科夫此刻把嗅觉调到零也已经太迟了。你在干什么？萨塔尔高声吼叫，杀了他！沃尔科夫完全停下了脚步，他手上的枪举了起来。不，我听到自己说。冷汗渗出我的脸，我以为下一刻，这个未结合的哨兵就要朝那个向导开枪。然而，那大个子哨兵转过身来，挡在他要对付的向导跟前。他手中的枪对准的不是那个俘虏，而是萨塔尔和我。  
  
我是他的哨兵，大个子沃尔科夫说。我忍不住笑了。“这场演出比我预想的要精彩。”我说。  
  
萨塔尔根本没理睬我的话。他的全部注意力都在对准他的枪口上，以及在沃尔科夫身后爬起来的那个向导。“你给我听好，”萨塔尔压低嗓音，嘶嘶地威胁那个哨兵，“你让一个黑暗向导操控了你的脑子，你这个废物！如果你再往前一步，我发誓我会把你的蛋塞进你的喉咙里。”  
  
然而，沃尔科夫依然一动不动，目光呆滞。“我是他的哨兵。”他机械地重复这句话。他僵立着，用身体保护那个向导。倘若那个向导出了任何意外，我毫不怀疑他真的会朝萨塔尔开枪。  
  
萨塔尔站住不动，一双眼睛燃烧着怒火。两个哨兵从后面悄悄朝沃尔科夫靠近。那个哨兵在他们抓住他时受挫地吼叫起来。他们反扭住了他的胳膊，可是误认为自己已经结合的哨兵的力气太大了。他甩开其中一个人，转过枪口，在另一个人来得及做出反应以前扣动了扳机。我皱起了眉头，风速和子弹出膛时所受到的阻力告诉了我它落地的角度。来不及思考了，我把萨塔尔推倒在地，自己覆在他的身上。这保住了他的命，却让我在落地时闷哼一声。子弹被我的屏蔽器挡了一下，打中了我的右臂。那向导的信息素在空气中留下了一道迷惑人的痕迹，现在那痕迹直接通向大海。我气喘吁吁抬起头，只来得及看到那向导冲向围栏，朝海中纵身一跃。等到我赶到船边时，那个黑色的身影已经在大海中消失了。沃尔科夫脸上的困惑也在同一时刻不见了，他转过身嗅着空气。萨塔尔咒骂着，从地上爬起来，一枪击毙了那个哨兵。他的第二个举动是大步朝尼尔走去，我从围栏边回过头时，萨塔尔的狮子跃上餐桌，张开血盆大口，正在朝尼尔呲叫。我跨过那个哨兵的尸体，摘下被子弹烧出个窟窿的屏蔽器，走到萨塔尔的身旁，无声地阻止他对尼尔做出任何事。他抬脸望了望我，一脸讥讽的表情。

“现在你相信你的向导是一个罗塞塔训练的间谍了吧，”萨塔尔解开手腕上的屏蔽器把它扯了下来，鄙夷地扔在地上，“他被派到这里来杀我，而且他也差一点而成功了。胳膊怎么样？”  
  
我耸耸肩。或许我该对尼尔刮目相看：在这场骚乱里他未曾移动过一步。他的一条腿懒洋洋搭在另一条腿上，翘着脚，把玩那个打火机。只有一件事威胁到他的镇定——他的视线在掠过我的伤口时，呼吸一紧，但表现得并不明显。萨塔尔的狮子舔了舔爪子，一只眼睛转向我。  
  
“好得很，但屏蔽器肯定毁了，”我说。咄咄逼人的视线和沉甸甸的威逼感——这就是萨塔尔的精神体。“如果你要报答我，就别找他的麻烦。我比任何时候都更需要一个向导。”  
  
我把手搭在尼尔的肩上，逼狮子后退。她拱起背，发出长长的吼叫，然后跃下桌子消失了。

“你以为我会杀了他？”萨塔尔笑了，“没人朝我开枪。至于这个向导，你大可以留着他——如果你还能信任他的话。对了，这是定金，”他扬起头，他的人把沃尔科夫的尸体抬了过来，砰地摔到我的脚边。我已经习惯了他的脾气，但尼尔的脸色有些发白。“你的向导今天晚上看起来格外精神啊，”萨塔尔兴致勃勃地研究着尼尔的脸，“另一个他应该已经回去报信了——他会告诉那个哨兵什么，猜猜看？我对未来有种直觉，而它一向很准。你的向导是个累赘。”  
  
尼尔不予理睬。萨塔尔傲慢地离开了，那头雌狮跟在他的脚边。谁能想到，在这场晚餐结束的时刻，尼尔是唯一一个稳坐在座位上的人，我朝他看去，他温和地凝视着我，带着一点儿满不在乎。现在我对这个向导有了新的认识，这是一种你对战友和旗鼓相当的对手才会形成的看法。  
  
“另一个你花了多长时间侦查那个哨兵？几天？几周？”我问道，掩饰不住心中的好奇。“引诱他也是策略的一部分，对吧？能让他尽可能多地沾上向导素？究竟是谁教你这种战术的？”  
  
“你真的想知道？”他轻轻地说。  
  
我点了点头。  
  
“你。”他回答。  
  
我哑口无言，良久，我沉沉叹息了一声。我掏出那个尼尔落在我房里的白色的屏蔽器，尽管，现在没必要管它叫做屏蔽器了——这很巧妙，是这个小玩意阻止了我像沃尔科夫一样发疯。  
  
“我想我们需要谈谈。”我对尼尔不愉快地说道。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章  
  
  
十分钟后，我坐在安德烈·萨塔尔游艇餐厅窗边的座位上，悒郁不乐地啜着我那杯无糖可乐。已经换了件衬衫并且洗过了澡，尼尔显得比刚才精神一些了。套着那件细条纹披肩领西装，他叫了一杯伏特加汤力水。一只套在棕色雕花皮鞋里的脚，漫不经心地朝我的方向翘了起来。  
  
“你受伤了。”  
  
“没什么大不了的。沃尔科夫是很魁梧，但绝不是这个世界上枪法最准的人。”  
  
这个玩笑增添了听它的人神态里的亲切。他看着我，嘴角微微一弯。这时候，我想起他在甲板上统共说了还不到三句话，然而到了这里，他却不断地在逗我开口。他总是这样带着温和的懊恼对我说话，声音像在雪茄室里浸泡了很久那样烟雾缭绕。他俯近身查看我的伤口，我不习惯这种热忱，躲开了。我赶在他朝我露出一个懊丧的笑容之前说：“怎么？”  
  
“是你说我们需要谈谈，”尼尔责备似的说道，“可到现在我们还没开始‘谈’。”  
  
“我只是还没想到该怎么开口。”  
  
“拜托，埃利斯，”一丝淡薄的笑意留在尼尔的脸上，“说再见的方式也就那么几种。”  
  
我疲惫不堪，又被他的话所刺痛，一时竟说不出话来。尼尔凑近我的伤口的时候，我闻到了一股气味中和剂的淡味，掩盖了他自己本身的味道。这是上船好几天来他第一次使用它，也许他不想再刺激我麻木的神经吧。但在那双满不在乎的，总是带着沉思神态的眼睛里，写着一个明显的事实，他已经知道我要说什么了，就是这一点让我迟迟无法开口。我不喜欢上当，但这个向导总是让我有这样的感觉，就连选择这个地方作为谈话的地点，他似乎也料到了。  
  
现在海上下起了雨，整座餐厅被雨水的萧瑟声包围了。从窗外望出去是一片漆黑，灯光并没有照得很远。我给了自己足够的时间，从记忆里穿梭出去，就像走出一片茂密的松林似的。  
  
“他——”我不知道该管另一个人叫什么。后来我改口说。“——另一个你现在怎么样了？”  
  
“还活着，”尼尔的回答简明扼要。“接应他的小艇会把他送上岸。但你想问的还有别的。”  
  
“我不确定我该问，既然你不愿意告诉我。”  
  
“告诉你任何事，”尼尔说，“都会让你在雇用你的那些人眼里变成一个安全威胁。”  
  
“在雇用我的人的眼里，我已经是一个安全威胁了。我有权知道我为何而送命。”  
  
这回轮到尼尔迟疑了。我能够理解他的忧虑，可是这不代表我就谅解他所做出的选择。我既然已经把谈话的地点选择在了这地方，就已经摆明了姿态，我准备进行的是一场开诚布公的谈判。现在，在准备好出击的前一刻，我却觉得毫无乐趣可言。胜利来得太早，因为今天的尼尔和往日的不太一样——他虽然一如既往地狡黠地与我周旋，但似乎早早便挥出了白手帕。  
  
“可以告诉你的，”尼尔的语气难得地轻快。“我已经都说了。”  
  
然后是一片沉默，好像他再也不愿开口似的。“还是让我来问你吧，”我抓住那个时机，“当你穿过那道闸门，回到过去的时候，你是否关心过另一个你去了哪里？你知道他被捕了吗？”  
  
尼尔抿住唇，摇了摇头，好像在嘲笑这个问题的荒谬。“没有操心那种事的时间。”他说。  
  
“那么，”我在他答复完以后立刻说，“你从来就没有和他联系过？在那之后？”  
  
“不需要建立联系，精神共鸣会留下感应。”  
  
“意思是什么？”  
  
“我们是同一个人，有共同的目标。他会根据他的判断行动，而我根据我的。我们是一体的两面，彼此相连，”他做了个两手相握的手势，修长的手指紧紧缠绕在一起，交叠着对我抬了抬，“我无法把他屏蔽在外——他的每一个行动会对我产生影响，就像刚才在甲板上那样。”  
  
“而在这趟旅程中，”我说，“你从未想过把他的存在介绍给我？”  
  
尼尔喝了一口他的伏特加汤力水，做了个鬼脸，舌头慢慢地吐出来，舔了下唇一圈。“这不现实，”他指出，“你在谈论一件连你自己也不相信的事。如果你是我，你也不会把他的存在告诉任何人，这么做的风险太大了。把这件事告诉你，只会让你更不信任我，因为在你看来，存在着另一个我，意味着有双倍的泄密的危机。你会花尽心思让我把他引诱到这里来，或者让我杀了他，不管哪种结果，我可以肯定最后都不是你想要的。而且，这会让你顾虑太多。”  
  
“既然你如此为我着想，”我没有给他时间继续发展这套理论，“你肯定也是故意把这东西留在我的房间里的了？”我把那个白色的屏蔽器推到他的跟前。“我本该‘意外地’拾到它，然后把它归还给你，对吗？有意思的是，我想不通你怎么会事先知道甲板上发生的每一件事。你知道另一个你会出现，你也知道他会释放向导素，你还知道除了沃尔科夫以外，只有我最有可能受到它的影响——因为我们半小时前还在甲板下面亲热过。你是怎么料到这些的？”  
  
“这重要吗？”他眨眨眼，难得地没有用笑容来搪塞我。“结果是好的，难道这不是唯一重要的事情吗？”  
  
“也就是说，”我自嘲地笑了一声。“你不打算告诉我了。”  
  
整个餐厅死气沉沉，除了我们没有人到这里来，我正坐在一盏明亮的灯光下，尼尔可以把我看得一清二楚，但我看向他时，除了那张笑意未退的脸，就只看见他把整洁而修长的一只手压在杯上。他的细条纹衬衣的袖扣卷了边，边缘翘了起来，被他毫不在意地搁在桌子上。  
  
“我并不想让你感到困扰。”尼尔客客气气地说。  
  
这是他在用自己的方式拒绝我的问题，但这一次，恐怕我已经受够这些废话了。我现在想起来了我要说什么，我诧异于我为什么没有早一点说出口。不，我看着他的脸想道，你知道为什么。因为另一个你对他做过的那些事，因为你自觉欠他的情，每当他这样羞怯地避开话题，一只肩膀垂下去，另一只抬起来带动奶油色衬衫下面的伤疤的时候，你没法对他苛刻。他神态自若地望着我，打招呼要酒，不知怎么的，我觉得他似乎畏惧我接下来要说的话。侍者来了又走，放下一杯粉红色的杜松子酒，尼尔喝一口酒，解释性地对我一笑。  
  
“现在你算是什么都见识过了。”他说。  
  
“对，”我索性纵容他，“告诉我点别的吧。这种事常发生吗？”  
  
“不像你想的那样经常，”他犹豫地说，“过去——在我还有腺体的日子里，那要更容易。”  
  
尽管我还没有见过这个未来的自己的面，但我已经对他有了一种分辨的能力。任何事情，只要是残忍的，不近人情甚至是危险的，似乎都有他插手其中的痕迹，而另一些事情——关于感情，宽容和公正的——你可以看出他会敬而远之，他经手过的一切都留下某种可疑的痕迹，他抛下的这个向导的行事风格里也依然残留着那种痕迹，我甚至可以想象出他在罗塞塔如何训练那些向导，然后把他们推向这个世界——但是我已经想得太远了，尼尔已经开始不安了。他的呼吸变得重浊——那或许是因为他刚才灌下去的那杯酒，但也有可能是一种自我保护。  
  
“尼尔，”我有意叫脸色缓和下来，为了安抚他，“你是否在向他报信？你知道我说的是谁。”  
  
“我没有把你的一举一动都向他报告。”他轻轻地说道。  
  
我听出了他的言外之意。我看了看他发红的颈侧和亮晶晶的脸。“但你确实向他报信了。”  
  
他很勉强地点了一下头，算是默认了。“我还在等你的解释。”我试探性地说。  
  
“我没有什么可解释的。没错，我出卖了你，但我现在还不能告诉你为什么。”  
  
“老天，”我咕哝着摇了摇头，我的目光没有离开过他的脸。“放松。否则你以为这个夜晚会怎么度过？我会直接坠入你聊起腺体的圈套，然后我们回到甲板下面，到我的舱室里上床？我会问你沃尔科夫搞上那个向导的时候你是不是也有了感觉，而你会向我保证我一点也不像那个哨兵，是这样的吗？我们接触了这么长时间，你对我的判断就仅限于此吗？别对我那样笑了——我的屏蔽器或许被子弹烧了个窟窿，但我仍然很清醒。如果我遇到一个向导引诱我就和他上床，你认为我还能活到现在吗？你可以把你的屏障重新竖起来，你会需要它的。”  
  
尼尔习惯性地舔了下唇，但他的脸腾地红了。他的手肘离开桌子，身体朝后仰去。当他的目光与我对上，笑容还在脸上，却带着神经质的紧张。游刃有余的态度突然间变得有些吃力。  
  
“我很抱歉。”我一瞬间有些心软了。  
  
“不，你才不抱歉，”尼尔从从容容打断了我。“我是被审讯了吗？”  
  
“尼尔，”我加重了语气。“如果这件事情是他胁迫你干的，你可以告诉我。是他挟持了人质吗？还是你有什么把柄落在了他手里？你和他谈成了条件吗？告诉我，因为我必须要知道。”  
  
他的目光似乎有很多话要说，但他的嘴却紧闭着没有开口。他对我的说法笑了一笑，然后只剩下冷淡的拒绝摆在那张脸上，我觉得被嘲弄了，一时间有些生自己的气，但尼尔的眼睛里没有轻蔑，他的双颊浮起了淡淡的红晕，就像通常醉酒的人那样，他慢慢转着手腕，捻着另一只手的食指，好像要给我一点时间让我明白自己做了一件蠢事似的。然后他又喝了一口酒。  
  
“我们非得在一个美好的晚上谈这些吗？”他的声音轻飘飘的，好像还要抓住快乐的影子。  
  
“恐怕是的。”  
  
“那么，”尼尔心不在焉地打了个手势，白衬衫在侧腰处紧绷起来。“没人胁迫我。你干这行多少年了，你真的相信这种托辞？我们还是让事情保持简单吧：我不能具体告诉你我做了什么，但我是来帮助你的——从警告你别接下这趟任务开始，直到现在，我一直站在你这边。”  
  
“一直是个很重的词。”我讥讽道。  
  
他的目光黯了一下，脸上掠过愧疚的影子。“我知道你对另一个你的看法，”他只说了这句话。  
  
我已经感觉到有些够了。我很清楚我什么也不会问出来。在接受盘剥方面，他是个好手，尽管看起来不像。有的人会搪塞你，有的人会和你周旋，尼尔属于那种一上来就和你含糊其辞的人。他不会缩脖子，可是他也不会同你开诚布公。他会马上让你明白，你能够从他那里得到的只是一点东西，除了那一点以外什么也没有。说不定这种技巧也是未来的那个我教他的——不动声色，不露情绪，对于一个向导来说很省力。如果继续下去，纯粹是拖延时间而已。  
  
“既然你泄密了，我就不能留下你，”我说，“记住，是我让你溜掉了。那些雇用我的人不会高兴，但他们也无可奈何。你的名字会见报，但很快会被人淡忘。他们会认为你失踪了。”  
  
尼尔点燃了一根香烟，对我回笑了一下。“你是要我现在就离开？”  
  
“我不信任萨塔尔的人，我会亲自送你上岸，”我转换了话题。“我们最好现在就出发。”  
  
他站起来，没有一点不情愿的样子，只是有些失魂落魄。我尽可能地不去注意他，免得让自己改变决定。萨塔尔的人没有反对我们登上那艘快艇，或许是他叫他们睁一只眼闭一只眼，或许他打算拿这个还我人情。正合我意：既然所有的人都看见我和我的向导登上那艘船，一会我独自回来时，他们自会把这场决裂向萨塔尔报告。尼尔登上船时重新愉快起来，精神也振作了。“你这个傻瓜，”他隔着海风在我身后喊道，“你本来可以享受一个结合热发作的向导！你可以把沃尔科夫没做完的事情完成！”——我不知道他指的是性爱还是重新标记，或许两者皆是。他喊完这句话，没来由地笑了一下，歪着脑袋瞧我，海风把他的围巾吹拂起来，像一只绿色的蝴蝶。我抓住它的一端时碰到了他的视线，冷不防地被狠狠地蛰了一下：在那双眼睛里有种被遗弃的神情。我于是硬下心肠对他说这件事我已经考虑过了，我不喜欢两面派，尤其是那些泄密者。打那以后他就没有再说话，把船停下时，他抢先跳上了岸。  
  
他回过头来。他自己没有发现，但他的眼眶发红，眉头中间有一道褶皱。“我不确定要如何道别，”我听见他说，“我甚至不是你的向导。”这句话听起来很让人难过，但他却冲我笑着。  
  
我抓过他的肩膀，在他的脸颊和伤疤上各吻了一下，然后拥抱了他。  
  
“现在是了。”  
  
开完这个没品位的玩笑，我转身离开了他。我没有回头。回头只会让事情更残酷——何况这对他来说并不公平。雨已经停下了，海面动荡不平。我发动快艇离开那里时，看到他仍然站在码头上，脚边站着他的精神体。她的尾巴缠在他的脚踝上，面容和轮廓深深地陷进黑夜里。


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章  
  
我下船后不到半小时，就拨打了那个号码。迈克尔·克罗斯比说这是我的后援，叫我不到万不得已时不要用上它。在我出发的时候，我以为他说这话只是要给我个幻想罢了——根本没有什么后援。可是现在，我却无比地希望这个号码的后头的确有人存在，哪怕是一个来自考兹伍德的小丑，只要能和我说说话就好。我拨打了那个号码，结果发现艾弗斯坐在我的对面。  
  
“你是哨所的人？”  
  
“没有谁是哨所的人，”艾弗斯没好气地说。“我是你的后援。别的事情你不需要清楚。”  
  
“是尼尔叫你来的吗？他现在怎么样？自从那天晚上——他逃走以后——我就没见过他。”  
  
艾弗斯笑起来，胡须的尖梢因此而抖动。“对我撒这种谎没用，”他说，“你和我都知道尼尔并不是逃跑了。就算是，也是你叫他跑的。他没有联络过你，这是好事，证明他还没被找到。我不是来帮助他们追捕他的，这下你总算放心了吧？现在你最好赶紧告诉我最新的情况。”  
  
“我说服了萨塔尔，他让我下了船，”我有意不去理会他透露的信息，“我们已经达成了初步的协议。我前往塔林，萨塔尔在那里等我。我答应把协议交给他，作为交换，他交给我那个哨兵——我和你的任务是确保这次移交的成功，以及救出关押在那里的人质。”  
  
“他为何如此确定那个哨兵那一天会在塔林？”  
  
我料到他会问这个问题了。“萨塔尔打算转移人质，”我简短地答道。“把他们弄到他在斯塔克12的训练场去——如果那个哨兵要动手，这是唯一的机会。他必须在人质被转移前动手。”  
  
“他就直接把这些告诉了你？”艾弗斯抱着双臂耸了耸肩。  
  
“我救了他的命，”我回道。“他让我不带向导前往，我也同意了。”  
  
“逞什么英雄。”艾弗斯轻嗤，“就凭你和我，没有向导，闯进萨塔尔的老窝？——这是自杀。”  
  
“我会带上足够的向导素的。”  
  
“依然是自杀。我们不知道对方有多少人，用什么样的武器，”艾弗斯摆出经验老到的模样，对我的计划大摇其头，“再加上你要找的这个哨兵，他可能有半打向导在背后帮他的忙。”  
  
“你不一定非得参与，”我没理会他的话，“我联络你，是因为克罗斯比说这个号码能帮我搞到武器和向导素。你是罗塞塔的人，这对你来说不难。问题是，我想不通你为什么要帮我。”  
  
艾弗斯侧过身，对自己脚边的小狼说“他尽是废话，对吧？”那头小狼懒洋洋地打了个呵欠，抬起爪子挠一挠耳根。它趴下头去，艾弗斯惬意地分开两条腿，朝我看了过来。“尼尔认为你要有麻烦了，所以我才在这儿。他在离开萨塔尔的船的那天晚上呼叫了后援，惠勒现在已经带着一队人前往塔林了。他还说，你肯定会提出在和萨塔尔见面前先去查探那地方，你想要在交易进行前偷出那些向导，因为他们留在那里太危险了——看来他也不是太了解你嘛。”  
  
“不，他是对的，”我惊讶不已，“那是我的下一个提议。”  
  
“嗯哼，”艾弗斯摇摇头，“牛仔那套。他说，有一个人可以帮你。”  
  
我猜到他要说的是谁了。但我没法说出那个名字。它仿佛有千钧的重量。  
  
“我现在还不想把他卷进来。”  
  
“你已经把他卷进来了，”艾弗斯不客气地说，“不然你以为你一直在干什么？”  
  
真是毫不留情，我举手投降。“你是什么时候发现你认识的那个尼尔不是真正的尼尔的？”  
  
“你见过他切除腺体的后遗症发作的时候吗？”我摇摇头，“如果你像我一样见过那种发作，你就知道他不是真正的尼尔——一个在布里克斯顿受完训出来的向导是不会有这种毛病的。”  
  
我点点头。“你替他瞒了下来。”  
  
“我们还是来谈谈手头的事吧，”艾弗斯不悦地换了个话题，“我会给你搞到你需要的人手、弹药和向导素，罗塞塔这张牌在这里还管用。我和你一起去塔林，惠勒是我们的后援。其余的事情我就爱莫能助了。如果你想放跑那些向导，你需要一个中间人。看来你已经有人选了。”

“与其说是人选，不如说是无奈之举，”我发起了牢骚，对付艾弗斯没必要说场面话，他反正也不相信——反倒让我能和他说点心里话了。“这个尼尔对你提议的人选，他现在在哪？”

“我刚才告诉你了。”艾弗斯说。

在布里克斯顿有一所培训学校，但凡有希望能成为向导的人都到那里去过。这么多年来，一部分成功毕业的家伙已经转到向导之家去干行政去了，那一小撮活跃分子——头衔里有爵位的那些家伙——也早早地离开了。他们需要的只是培训学校的认可，以便能够在剑桥或是哨所给自己找个镀金职位。至于那些真正想要成为向导的人，他们只能自求多福。这么些年来我从未见这个地方出过一个成功转为外勤的向导，打高尔夫球的倒是不少。克罗斯比有一次提到这里，他认为布里克斯顿培养的与其说是向导，还不如说是牧师，而这种看法也传染了我。从未来回来的尼尔从未对我提及他在这地方待过，他们的介绍人倒是很高兴看到我。我向他大致描述了我需要的人选，他在一份厚厚的名册里圈出了几个名字。我朝其中一个一指。  
  
“他？”介绍人为难地说。  
  
“有问题吗？”  
  
“哨兵搜捕队在塔林找到他的，那时候他已经十六岁了，全是坏习惯。只相信自己的那套，总是凭着本能乱闯，还有几次试图逃跑的经历。猎捕队的头儿是布里克斯顿出来的，相信哨所，就把他交给了我们。我们又能干什么呢？塔看不上他，他就一直留在了我们这儿。你要是需要找个向导跑腿的话，我可以推荐他，但是要干哨所的正经活儿，恐怕他不太合适。”  
  
“难道他的精神体……”我故意说，“……有什么残缺？”  
  
“完全没有，先生。”他赶紧说。  
  
看来，他是不愿意告诉我实话了。“就他吧，”我说，“我希望先和他谈谈。”  
  
“当然，”介绍人合上那本厚厚的名册，对我点头，“我可以按铃把他叫来，先生。”  
  
“不用了，我自己去找他，”我和气地对他说，“他这时候在哪？”  
  
“唔，”他的表情有些为难了。“关于这一点……”  
  
我沿着布里克斯顿肮脏的台阶拾级而上，来到废弃多年的塔楼的最顶层。窝在窗边是一个头发蓬乱的年轻人，看样子已经好几个星期没有睡在自己的房间里了。我和他之间隔着一道上了门栓的铁条门，门上的链条有拇指粗细。我说明来意，他没有马上表现出兴高采烈的神情。他用一只手耙了耙头发，把头埋进书里，好像我只是和他开了个玩笑。不像与他同龄的年轻人，他没有表现出见到哨所长官时的那种常见的恭敬。我闹不清他为什么不选择舒适的公寓，而非要窝在这间墙上全是涂鸦，高高的窗户上钉着铁条的房间里。我注意到他套着睡袍，盘腿坐在地上，旁边一只摇晃不稳的碟子被他拿来充当烟灰缸。他完全沉浸在自己的思绪中，并没有注意到我。我把手伸进门的内侧想要弄开那个锁的时候，他才冒冒失失地插了句话。  
  
“要帮忙吗？”  
  
“事实上，确实需要。”我有些意外地说。  
  
他笑着伸出一只手，巧妙地拨了两下便帮我打开了锁。铁门吱呀一声朝里打开，他跳起来躲开了它的袭击——动作灵敏得很。我迈进去一步，看了看这个凌乱的藏身处。到处堆着书，墙上挂着精神体的画片，还有一股子挥之不去的印度水烟的味道。我当即皱起了眉头，这地方的空气太糟糕了。这看法写在我的眼睛里，他却满不在乎。我的第一个反应是走到窗边，试了试那扇老窗，我用力把它朝外推，它却纹丝不动。一些铁锈随着我的动作掉了下来，差点落到我的眼睛里，我咒骂了一句，朝后退，那年轻人在我身后低笑。我回过头，他正朝我的方向看过来。他在蓝绸睡衣的口袋里摸了半天，掏出根纸烟，也不去点，就那样靠在门边看着我。

“行不通的，”他毫无顾忌地取笑起我来，“那扇窗户早就卡住了。”  
  
“我看出来了，”我没好气地回道，“难道你就没有别的地方好去了吗？”  
  
他冲我大大咧咧地一笑。“至少你还在这里，”他轻飘飘地继续挖苦，“上一个哨兵只坚持了五分钟。不过，他的情绪没有你稳定。他的脑子里也没有那么多秘密。”  
  
“我喜欢听话的向导。”我好笑地说。  
  
“不，你才不是呢，”他漫不经心地瞥了我一眼。“你一定有份非常让你神经紧张的工作。”  
  
然后他就不再理睬我了。他转到壁炉那边，用拨火棍左挑右捡，夹出一块带火星的木炭给自己点烟。我清了清喉咙，他回过头，一脸困惑。这个年轻人像我熟悉的那个尼尔那样舔了下唇，好像不明白我为什么还不走。“出去时把门照原样锁上，好吗？”他没头没尾地叮嘱道。“我一直在和介绍人捉迷藏——就是你在楼下看到的那家伙。他以为他把我锁在里面了。”  
  
这不由得让我有些我忍俊不禁。“我是来给你一份工作的。名字是埃利斯，我来自哨所。”  
  
又拨了一下头发，然后眯起眼睛对我瞧了一瞧。“已经有人尝试过了。我不想做哪个哨兵的花瓶向导，或者到疗养院去照顾哪位将死的子爵——这就是你带来的东西对吗？工作？”  
  
“这次不一样，”我说，“我带来的是一份外勤工作。从今天开始，你能做个真正的向导了。”  
  
“你干嘛要这么干呢？”这个尼尔说，“你甚至都不喜欢我。你肯定也不是因为我的向导本领有多么出类拔萃才选上我的吧——果然。我的精神体和别人不太一样，我并不是要吓唬你。”  
  
我笑起来。“你倒是很坦白。”  
  
“我跟你说实话好了，”他狡黠地眨了眨眼，“这里的老师都认为我无可救药了。”  
  
“这种事就留给我去操心吧。我在正式招募你，尼尔。最好给我一个确切的答复。”  
  
他偷偷瞥了我一眼，犹豫地咬了下唇。“这意味着我可以离开这里吗？你不会送我回来吧？”  
  
“是的，这意味着你从此可以离开这里，”我心中泛起一阵苦涩。“你自由了。”

他一跃而起，把手上的东西丢下，冲过来就要拥抱我。在他把头搁上我的肩膀的时候，我听到自己的心跳得很厉害，但他也许没觉察到。他嘀咕了一句你为什么不早说，抬头对我微笑，我任由他拍拍我的背又把我放开，好像我们已经成了老朋友似的。现在轮到他在房间里乱转了，离开这地方的可能性让他兴奋不已。可是猛然间他想到了什么，停住脚步，犹豫不决地把脸转向我。我挑起眉毛，他在开口前脸红了。“我希望这不意味着我得和你结合，”他说得大方而又流畅，一点也不扭扭捏捏，“何况你也不会喜欢的。我是一个糟糕的结合对象——我在取悦哨兵这方面经验为零。我整天所做的就是研究物理，天文学，以及如何逃出这里。”  
  
“唔，至少你的一半目标快要成功了。”我故意说得很暧昧，他睁大了眼睛。  
  
“不，”我终于绷不住笑了，“你不需要和我结合。”  
  
“天哪，”他的眉间出现一道执拗的褶皱，双颊的红潮更深了。“有一瞬间你还真把我骗住了。那我要做什么？——签订一份保密协议吗？发誓永远不把你的秘密说出去？告诉我吧。”  
  
我倒是有个主意，它让我的呼吸变得困难。“那些都不需要——把你的手给我就足够了。”  
  
“手？”他诧异地对我瞧了瞧。  
  
我绕到他的身后，他不安地吞咽了一下，似乎感到不太自在但又不好意思推开我。我并不着急，只是慢慢地让我的情绪传达给他，让他明白过来我并不是在趁人之危，或者把这当做一常交易。他的呼吸逐渐变得舒缓了，我靠得离他更近了些，几乎贴上他的背，这一次他没有抵触起来，而是不能自抑地闭上了眼睛。“来吧，”我敦促道，“你知道该怎么做。”他轻吸了一口气，肩胛骨先是绷紧，然后试探性地舒张。他先把一只手背在身后，扭头看我，我对他赞许地点点头，于是他将另一只手臂也背到身后。我调整了一下他的腕部，让他保持那个呈现出自己的姿势，但双腕交叠。他似乎领悟到了什么，抬起交叠的手腕，有些忐忑不安地停在了某个高度上，摆出了一个微妙的臣服动作。我难以自控地按住他的双手，用尽全力握紧它们，然后把头埋上他的肩窝。这个突然变得富有侵略性的动作把他吓了一跳，他用鼻音抱怨我把他抓疼了，但我并没有放开手。我只是任由自己深深地吸着气，汲取他的气息。他全身绷紧，迷蒙地眨着双眼，有些受惊。我的嘴唇离他的腺体很近——看到那里没有任何伤疤，真是令人欣慰——他可能以为我下一秒就要吻他了，但我抓过他轻颤的手指，放到唇边吻了一下便放开了他。他回过头，惊讶不已，脸上的戏谑在看到我的脸后消失了。  
  
“这样就够了吗？”仍然颤栗着，这个向导却已经感兴趣地歪着脑袋，似乎想要刨根究底。这是他——或许锋芒毕露，不拘小节，但仍然是我认识的那个尼尔。一时间，我百感交集。  
  
“足够了，”我说，伸手取下衣帽架上的大衣，“收拾东西，我带你离开这里。”


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

  
“说吧，”桌子对面的年轻人说，“你需要我干些什么？”  
  
我还是不太习惯这样直截了当、开诚布公的谈话。不过，这似乎是另一个尼尔的风格。他个性洒脱，不修边幅，和人谈话的时候，总是快速地从一个主题跳跃到另一个。布里克斯顿没有磨平他的棱角，只给他增添了几分愤世嫉俗。但在我面前，他自以为把这些都隐藏得很好。  
  
“我以为你会想要先休息几天。”我说。  
  
“为了什么？”他琢磨着这句话，“你只是把我从布里克斯顿带到了邦德街，又不是爱德角。”  
  
我笑了。很高兴看到这个世界上还有人能够直言不讳，我还以为再也没有人掌握这项本领了。我简要地描述了一番我需要他去做的事，他眨了眨眼睛沉默下来。起初，我以为他只是羞涩。紧接着，随着沉默的加深，我忧虑自己对他的要求是不是太高了。毕竟，他从未受过训练。  
  
“这里面，”他终于开口了，“关着的全是向导，你是说。”  
  
“假定是这样。”  
  
“假定？”他重复了一遍我所使用的那个词，好像它有多么可笑似的。  
  
“假定，”我点点头，“我需要一个人帮我摸清楚里面的情况。有什么想法吗？”  
  
“你听说过‘受人尊敬的医生’这招吗？”他抬起虚握的拳头砸向手掌，眼睛亮了起来。  
  
听过无数回了，我对自己说。但从尼尔的口中说出来，一切似乎都很新鲜。就连我自己都找回了几分对任务的兴奋和期待的感觉。我纵容了他。“不，”我装傻道，“那是怎么回事？”  
  
“安保人员是哨兵。他们不能在自由港搞到向导素，只能从外面往里运。只要给其中一个哨兵的饭菜里加上一点佐料，就能让他突发结合热，接下来，‘受人尊敬的医生’就能登场了。”  
  
巧妙，我心想，但不够圆滑。心血来潮，但缺乏细节上的缜密。他看我沉默不语，刺探了一下我的情绪。我故意吸了吸鼻子，他立刻关上屏障，装作若无其事的样子。我挑起眉，他草草捋了一下头发，有些泄气了。“你一定听过类似的计划无数回了。”他并不掩饰自己的沮丧。  
  
“它并不赖，”我安慰他，“我听过更糟的计划。”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“关键在于，”我打了个手势压下他的兴奋，“突发结合热的哨兵更有可能选择扑向哪个向导，而不是等待你运来的向导素。你也很难控制药物所使用的分量，因为它的要求非常精细。向导素的供应商，经手商，来源地：这些都会留下可以被追查的线索。你的行动计划具有可操作性，但太多的地方有可能出错——想要知道真正的问题所在吗？你没有把人考虑进去。”  
  
他狐疑地望着我。“人？”  
  
“人性。人的本能、弱点、行动，”我简单解释了一遍，“布里克斯顿不会教你这些。必须从实际经验中才能学到。记住我的话，在最关键的时候，对人性了解的一念之差能够让你获胜。”  
  
他迟疑地咬住下唇，摇了摇头。“我不明白你的话。”  
  
“假以时日你就能明白了，”我对他笑了笑以示安慰，“对于第一次接触外勤的向导来说，你已经表现得不错了。不要担心，现在犯错总比接下来动手时犯错要好。还有别的提议吗？”  
  
他又提出几个建议供我考虑，我否决一部分，指出另一部分的漏洞，然后一一告诉他可以改进的地方。到后来，他放弃了。他趴在桌子上呻吟，脑袋靠在一侧胳膊上，抱怨地看着我。  
  
“你真是个难以取悦的人。”我听到他说。  
  
“或许是吧，”我无奈地承认了，“但这是外勤，任何细节上的疏忽都有可能让你送命。”  
  
他皱起眉头，不安地看着我。我的语气可能过于沉重，甚至带有一分严厉。我还不想吓到他，但我好像总是在做相反的事，我勉强地补上一个笑。“你总是心事重重的，”这一个尼尔突然说，“我分不清……不是在担心着某件事，就是在担心某个人。你不像看上去那么不近人情。”  
  
“是吗？”我被逗乐了，“你终于能对我说句好话了，我受宠若惊。”  
  
年轻的向导好奇地看着我。“那是谁？你不打算告诉我吗？”  
  
“先放下吧，如果你想不到主意的话，”我不愿回答这个问题，“走吧，我带你去住的地方。”  
  
我已经推开椅子站起身来，他却摇了摇头。他打了个十分不客气的手势，似乎想让我别再打扰他，又像是在叫我止步。我站在那里，看他皱眉思索了片刻，然后恍然大悟地叫出声“有了！”。他跳起来，两手撑着桌子，对我亮出炫耀的微笑。“我们用‘被意外送来的囚犯’这招，”他说，“我装成被新送来的向导，他们会带我逛一圈那地方。这计划你总不会反对吧。”  
  
“太疯狂了，”我立刻反对，“过后你怎么办？你要如何逃出来？”  
  
“这你就别担心了，”他毫不在乎地说，“我是个出色的锁匠。这世界上还没有我开不了的锁。”  
  
“绝对不行，”我知道我反应过度，我甚至解释不了我干嘛这么生气，“别再冒无所谓的险了！”  
  
这可能还是我第一次冲他吼叫。他不解地闭上了嘴。我的脸色缓和了一些——我想起来他们不是同一个人。“走吧，”我拍拍他的肩膀，“我们得先给你找个地方住。”我没料到的是他受了很大的委屈似的梗着脖子，仍旧坐在原来的地方，甩开了我的手。“我为什么要跟你走？”我听到他响亮地说，“我甚至不认识你——我知道埃利斯是个假名字，我还没那么蠢。我只不过是你捡来的一条流浪狗罢了。你要的是一张新鲜的面孔，一个用过就能丢弃的人，是这样吗？唔，我不受你的管辖，我也不是你的向导。我完全可以离开这里，摆脱你和你的任务。”  
  
完全没有料到他会这样反抗我，我诧异地停了下来。这是那个还没有学会藏起自己的锋芒的尼尔。他的身份和他受过的对待，似乎让他对别人的情绪格外地敏感。我总是忘了这一点。我也忘了他有多么的聪明，所有我没有告诉他的事，他靠自己推断出来了，而且也不算全错。我检讨了一下自己。我在用对未来的尼尔的标准要求他，这的确对他不太公平。他发泄一般飞快说完那通话以后就不再开口了，好像也知道自己闯了大祸。他满脸通红，眼眶里闪着泪水，却倔强地不发一言。一时间，这触碰到了我心中某个柔软的地方。我重重地叹了一口气。  
  
“你要怎么摆脱我，”我放缓口气，开起了玩笑，“你身上有钱吗？你懂得如何隐藏踪迹吗？”  
  
“你才不关心。”他语气尖刻地说道。  
  
“你说得对，我的确不，”我故意郑重其事对他摇摇头，“你的确没有义务帮我，这你也说对了。我现在要离开这里，如果你不跟上来，那么我们之间的协定就一笔勾销。这不算什么，这不会是我第一次看走眼。你瞧，尼尔，我原本以为你想做一个真正的向导——我看错人了。”  
  
我说完这话转身就走，耳边捕捉那张桌子的动静。听上去那年轻人重重吸了一下鼻子，低声嘟囔了一句，然后不情愿地跟了上来。我扬起嘴角，但没有回过头。我在餐馆的拐角站定，等待他朝我走过来，他万分不情愿地来到我跟前，别过头不去看我。我抖开自己的大衣，披在他的肩上，他缩了一下肩膀，迟钝地抬手接住。他的眼睛里都是疑问。鼻头冻得通红，裹在那件大衣里，他看起来的确像一只被人遗弃的动物。“在餐馆里你就开始发抖了，”我说，“单枪匹马是很好，但你得学会接受别人的帮助——是的，即使是我这样的人。”这句自嘲让他诧异地看了看我，或许没想到我还有这一面吧。我转过身，朝自己的车走去，他没有提出任何问题，乖乖跟在我的身后。上车以后，他窝在车后座里，一直望着窗外，再也没有开口。我在开车的途中回过头，发现他睡着了，肩膀上盖着我的大衣：这还是我第一次看见他毫无防备的样子。这副模样和记忆里的尼尔重合了，他们卸下防备的样子都脆弱而又执拗。  
  
“你住在这里？”在电梯里四处张望的年轻人说，没睡醒的语调里还带着一点鼻音。  
  
“我的临时住处之一，”我告诉他，“别期望太高。里面没有按摩浴缸或者是大理石裸女。”  
  
他夸张地冲我扯了扯嘴角。“这笑话太烂了，”他自言自语，“裸女。你真是无药可救。”  
  
还能开玩笑就是好事。没有人比我更明白这个行当多能磨损人的意志。我把这个年轻人带到客厅，打开灯让他自便，自己打开橱柜拿出我的应急医药箱，他看着我打开箱子，取出那支向导素针剂，熟练地挽起衬衫给自己注射，好像在看什么新奇的事物。“从没见过你这样的哨兵，”他说，“你眼前就有一个向导，你宁可自己打向导素都不和他结合。你真是个怪人。”  
  
“所以你宁可我扑向你咯？”我放下衬衫，随口开了个玩笑，“抱歉。我还没那么饥不择食。”  
  
这个尼尔冲我吐了下舌头。现在他能听出我什么时候在开玩笑，什么时候是认真的了。事情总算有了进步。我有些疲乏，向导素还没起作用，我抱着双臂靠上沙发，闭上双眼，调整自己的呼吸。有片刻我都忘了我家里有个向导了，我走神了片刻，一双微凉的手按上我的太阳穴，我扭过头，看到他站在我的身后。他一时不知所措，回答得有些期期艾艾。“只是精神疏导……”他喃喃。我默许了，我卸下防备，把头靠向那双手。清凉的溪流流淌过我的意识，抚平了我心中的不安。我多想就这么睡上一觉，但还有太多的事等待我去完成。他还要继续，我按住他的手，摇了摇头。我拍拍自己的身侧，示意他过来坐下。他坐下来，一脸的不解。

“你的角色是我的中间人，只需要汇报里面的情况即可，”我申明，“你的任务是个幌子。”  
  
“什么？”他不明白。  
  
“任务是个幌子，”我重申道，“我需要一个借口，把你从那座软禁你的监狱里带出来。完成这次勘察以后，我就会放你走。你自由了，从此以后你不再受任何人的约束，你也不需要与安排给你的哨兵结合，可以干你自己想干的事。但记住，离开这里以后，你务必离伦敦塔远远的，离像我这样的人远远的——只有这样才能够确保你不受伤害。你听明白我的话了吗？”  
  
“我……”他困惑的话语断成几截，“……我不懂。我原以为……任务对你来说就是一切。”  
  
“你必须得向我保证，”我加重语气，“离我们远远的：这就是我要求的一切。你听明白了吗？”  
  
他犹豫地瞧着我，终于下定决心点了点头。“我越来越弄不懂你。”他小声嘀咕道。  
  
“瞧？你总算了解我了，”我借机取笑，但接下来的那句话却是正色说的，“现在，专心一点。我们没有多少时间了——我来教你一些基础的东西。煮上咖啡，恐怕我们今晚得熬个通宵。”  
  
映入室内的晨光叫醒了我，我揉揉眼，发现自己在沙发里睡着了。我打了个呵欠站起来，过去推了推尼尔的肩头。他受惊似的眨动睫毛，朝四周看了看，这才放松下来，倒回到椅子里。“我还以为我还在布里克斯顿，”他惊魂未定地说，“介绍人又带着哪个讨厌的哨兵登门拜访——肯定是做梦，我还以为我听到台阶响了。今天我们干点什么？还得像昨晚那样上课吗？”  
  
我还没回答，他突然想到了什么，在椅子里猛地坐直了身体。“埃利斯，”他说，“那些向导——他们肯定要给他们估价的吧？我在想，估价员或者保险公司的调查员，一到两个人，低调，快速进出。员工证件和背景资料很容易搞到，而且也有在那地方四处走动和查看的借口。”  
  
你开始上道了，我说出这句他等待已久的赞许。他眨眨眼，谨慎地抿住唇看着我，似乎想弄明白我是不是认真的。我对他一笑，他欢呼了一声。穿着昨夜的衣服倒头就睡让他身上皱巴巴的，他的头发也翘了起来。我伸手抚平他的头发，他愣了一下，脸有些红，但没有躲开我。  
  
“我能问个问题吗？”他突然说，“你的向导呢？你肯定有向导的吧？”  
  
好吧，我这是自作自受。“永远就别指望你收敛，对吧？你什么时候才能学会别再刨根究底？”  
  
“你说我不需要和你结合，”他似乎鼓足了勇气才说出接下来的话，“可是如果我想要呢？”  
  
“那只是你的逆反心理作祟。”  
  
“我知道我要什么。”

“好了，尼尔，”我不想再深入这个话题，“你先去洗个澡，我来做早餐。等你出来，我们再讨论一下新的行动计划的细节——以后别再提这件事了。留在这里，我去给你找套衣服。”  
  
我说完便要走，他却挡在我面前不让我离开。我好笑地停下来，想看看他到底想要干什么。让我没想到的是他往前走了一步，吻上了我的嘴。那其实只是短暂的一触，算不上一个真正的吻，但我听到他紧张地屏住了呼吸。我肯定僵住了，甚至有些不知所措，我迟迟没有给出反应或是回答，这让他挫败地倒退了一步。我还没来得及说出任何话，他便慌乱地逃走了。


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

初出茅庐的向导兴奋地坐在我的对面。换了西装，理过头发，他现在打扮得像是一个艺术估价员。他似乎对自己的新身份适应良好，只有言语之间的沙哑偶尔泄露出几分疲态。我看出他的眼底有倦意，但他还不愿意去睡觉。他已经找回了不属于这个伪装身份，而是属于他自己的那种漫不经心的语调。现在，借助手势的辅助，他正绘声绘色地对我讲述他的所见所闻。  
  
“全是标准设备，”他边想边说，“电子监控，密码锁，指纹读取器。每一个向导都被单独关押，所以他们的向导素相互隔绝。进去不是问题。如何从那地方出来，才是真正的问题。”  
  
“安保人员呢？”  
  
“是哨兵，”尼尔回答说，“但我觉得他们不值得操心。全都是孩子的把戏。”  
  
他的用词让我觉得好笑。“孩子的把戏？”  
  
他夸张地叹了口气，摊开手：“前搜捕队成员，受过军事训练。信息素来自东欧或者中亚。从情绪反应上来看，稳定，但没有结合过。除此以外，你还有机场的安保人员需要操心。”  
  
“这就好多了，”我说，“别再说什么‘孩子的把戏’，这太不专业了。”  
  
他冲我翻了个白眼。我板起脸，摆出一副威严的面孔，这男孩越来越不怕我，我对此也是无计可施。“把你看到的一切都告诉我，是否有价值留给我去判断。你看到罗塞塔的车了吗？”  
  
“是的，和你预计的一样，”尼尔说，“打着罗塞塔旗号的车子一天来两趟，全都是同一型号的货柜。但卸货点在里面，我看不到具体的情况。很可能就是这些车子负责把向导送来。”  
  
“或者把向导送走，”我补充道，“谈谈里面的情况吧。那些向导怎么样？”  
  
“健康，但很绝望。大部分向导的屏障都残破不堪。他们的共鸣能力被减弱了。”  
  
他还要说下去，我摇了摇头。

“尼尔，这不是我问的，”我打断他，“听清楚我的问题：那些向导的状况怎么样？他们剩下多少活动能力？他们能自己逃走吗？如果给他们一个机会的话，他们会成为机遇还是累赘？”  
  
他皱起眉头，讶异中带有一点不快。那双眼睛似乎在控诉我的冷酷。但我无动于衷。  
  
“他们全都挨过打，”他的下一句话讽刺意味十足，“被打过烙印。这也是你要问的吗？”  
  
我没说话。“我猜你并不想知道这些，”他耸了耸肩膀，“所以我没有提。我猜对了吗？”  
  
如果他这样凝视着我，是想在我的眼睛里找到一丝动容的迹象，那么他恐怕要失望了。我的神色不变，尽管他的反问确实刺痛了我。一些我要提出的问题，他是不会喜欢的，但我必须知道答案。这已经成为我的习惯了。但我无法让他明白这点：感情用事只是一种负累而已。  
  
“我从未说过你会喜欢你看到的东西。”我说。  
  
“喜欢？”他怅惘地笑了笑，“我在尝试不为此而做恶梦。”  
  
“这种感觉会过去的，”我笨拙地组织着语言，我已经很久没有安慰过人了，“它会消失的。”  
  
他没说话，只是抿了抿唇。他研究着我的脸，仿佛在指责我的麻木不仁。那么你的感觉，它消失了吗？我看到他的眼睛里写着这句话。但他只是耸了耸肩，把它赶跑，然后迎向我的视线。我知道这对他来说很糟糕，作为一个向导，去观看别的向导经受这种场面，如同自己也历经羞辱一样。他和我说话时有些焦躁不安，只是用动作和微笑去掩饰。当他从那地方回来的时候，有一部分的纯真似乎也留在那里了，在他的身上出现了一种新的坚韧，如同某种自我保护的壁垒。“告诉我，”他感慨地说，“你总是这个样子的吗？在涉及到任务的时候？”  
  
“我们可以改天再为那些向导哭泣，”我硬邦邦地回答，“但现在我们得先把他们救出来。”  
  
他错愕片刻，臊红了脸。“我，我想……”他犹豫了一会，“……他们还没有丧失逃跑的能力。”  
  
“谢谢，尼尔，”我不卑不亢地说，拉开我和这个向导的距离，“这正是我要知道的。”  
  
他挪开视线，过了一会又偷偷瞟我一眼。我知道他想谈谈那个吻，但我有意避开这个话题。“结论是什么？”我打着响指，让他的注意力回到任务上，“有任何可以被利用的漏洞吗？”  
  
“催眠气体，”他不太肯定地说，“他们有集中的向导素过滤设备，通风口与机场的外墙相连。从那里灌入催眠气体，能够迅速地降低对方的攻击能力。用一辆罗塞塔的私人飞机挡住入口，把催眠气体通过罐装氧气瓶输入。我计算过了，只需要两分钟：这就是你进入那里的渠道。”  
  
“这是一个大胆的计划。”我说。  
  
他等待了两秒，诧然了。“你不打算表示反对？”  
  
“我为什么要？”我耸耸肩，“这个计划很好。吃点东西，你在这趟任务里的角色完成了。”  
  
他确实饿了。他挽起袖口，不顾仪态地狼吞虎咽。现在他把领带扯掉，袖口也挽了起来，似乎感到自在多了。我忍住笑，我还是第一次看到更喜欢脱掉萨维尔街的定制西装，而不是穿上它的人。他还没吃完面包，已经把手伸向奶酪。仿佛想起了什么，他抬起头看着我，嘴里还塞满了吃的。“你说，我的任务完成了，”他急切地说，“这意味着你现在就要赶我走吗？”  
  
“我在你眼里真的是个混蛋，是吧？”我装作要生气的样子，“先吃你的饭。”  
  
他把食物咽下去，眼睛发亮。“我才刚开始上手，”他说，“而且我好像喜欢上干这个了。我能继续参与吗？不管你有什么打算，你肯定需要帮手的吧。为什么那个帮手不能是我呢？”  
  
“因为我们已经说好了。你的任务到此为止，”我说，“我是不会改变主意的。”  
  
他歪着头想了一下。“这趟任务还涉及到更多的东西，”他意识到了什么，“而你没有告诉我。”  
  
我还真没想到尼尔对我说过的话会在此时派上用场。  
  
“告诉你任何事，都会让你成为一个安全威胁。”  
  
“为什么你这么残酷？”他抱怨了，“你开拓了我的眼界，让我看到了一个新的世界，然后又把我挡在门外。”  
  
“我中过两次弹，被刑讯过五次，”我平静地告诉他，“医生重建了我的牙齿，还有我一部分的五感。我有一次差点死在乌克兰，我的所有队友都没能成功撤出。这就是你所说的世界，你现在还想参与进来吗？我教你这些，是希望你能够有所选择，不是为了让你成为一个特工。”  
  
他眼睛大睁，紧张地咽了一口。“让我跟着你，”可是他还是不死心，“我想学更多的东西。”  
  
“不行。”  
  
“我只在旁边观察，”他放软了语气，“我保证我什么也不参与。”  
  
“答案还是不，”我断然拒绝了，“别再试了，我是不会改变主意的。也别用共鸣那一招，我最讨厌向导偷偷朝我投射情绪。”  
  
他皱起鼻子，故意用刀叉在盘子里扒拉食物，发出很大的响声，似乎在控诉我。我觉得在这里继续待下去，只会收获更多的白眼而已。我于是推开自己的盘子，告诉他谈得很愉快，但我现在要去洗澡了。我推开椅子起身时他看都没看我一眼，但我真的要离开餐桌上楼时，他叫住了我。“我能继续留在这里吗？”慌乱中，他垂下视线盯着盘子，“在我找到地方去以前？”  
  
“当然，”我当时复杂的感受很难描述，于是我又重复了一遍，“当然可以，尼尔。”  
  
他抬起头，勉强对我笑了一下。我看到他眼眶红了，似乎在强忍着不哭出来。我唯恐自己改变主意，赶紧离开了。在浴室里，我一头扎进热水中，催促自己忘了那个向导和他的请求。这并不难，一旦想起甲板上的尼尔纵身一跃的情形，我便坚信自己的决定是正确的。我正沉浸在自己的思绪中，一个身影却推开了浴室门钻了进来。我瞪着这个大胆的向导，还能是谁？  
  
“你在干什么？”虽然我马上关上了淋浴喷头，但水流还是把闯进来的年轻人给弄湿了。  
  
“难道这不明显吗？”嘴上说着大胆的话，哆嗦的嘴唇却出卖了他，“引诱你。”  
  
真是胡闹。我一时间被他这既荒唐又愚蠢的行为弄得措手不及。有的向导会利用哨兵的弱点来达到目的，但我从未想过尼尔会是其中的一员。他朝我露出喉咙，主动献出自己的动作与其说是一种老道的引诱，不如说透出了尖锐的绝望。他的伪装太蹩脚了，他的动作生涩得令人不忍，更别提他再说完那句话以后便紧张得再也说不出一句话。他甚至连碰触我都做不到，只是手脚僵硬地站着，忐忑地看着我。“尼尔，”我按捺住脾气和他讲道理，“就算你成功和我绑在了一起，我也不会让你参与这趟任务。结合比你想象的更残酷，你不该拿它来做交易。”  
  
“可是——”

“可是，”我板起脸说，“我还没便宜到这种地步。想上我，你得先给我买束花才行。”  
  
总算笑了。我端详着这男孩的脸，放下心来。我转身去拿浴巾，他突然张开双臂抱住了我。他把我抱得很紧，我几乎能够感觉到他的心跳。他的双臂从我的肋下绕过，小心地环住我的腰。我转过身，迟疑着，把手放在他的背上。他朝我靠了过来，把头压在我的肩上，一动不动地站了好久。我能够感觉到他——一份沉甸甸、湿漉漉的重量。我试探着抬起手把他抱住，揪住他的衬衫，他在我怀里深深地吸了一口气，仰起头对我微笑。“你真的有伤疤，”他的手指蜷起，轻轻划过我的后背，“不是编的。这里——有一个非常骇人的疤痕。是子弹吗？”  
  
“嗯哼，”我的呼吸有些收紧，“改天有时间，我再告诉你关于它的故事。现在别再碰了。”  
  
他不明就里地收回手，然后猛地明白过来——迟疑地舔了下唇，慌张起来。我趁他愣住的片刻把他推了出去，然后关上了浴室的门。剩下急促的呼吸声与我相伴，我摇摇头，苦笑着伸手为自己解决。那道疤痕——怎么会这么巧？他碰触的恰好就是那颗子弹打中我的位置。就是它，让我意外失去了我的最后一支向导素，最后不得不接受尼尔的帮助。往事全都回来了。  
  
我出来时，尼尔靠在沙发里，偷瞄了我一眼。他虽然很镇定，但是捏住书页的一角的手指出卖了他。“我看不下去了，”我说，“别折磨那本可怜的书了。现在才后怕是不是太晚了？”  
  
他哼了一声，拧过头望着我：“谁说我害怕。”  
  
“所以你不害怕了？”我取笑他，“你要是不害怕，我们可以继续。来啊，我准备好了。”  
  
我作势朝他逼近，他把书一扔跳了起来，然后才意识到自己上了当。他气愤地盯着我，一句话也说不出来，胸膛剧烈起伏。我占了他的位置，朝沙发上一靠，对他勾起手指头。他气不过，朝我扑了过来。看来，布里克斯顿的生活没教会他如何打架。我躲开他的拳头，趁势抓住了他的手。他失去重心，跌倒在我的腿上，两腿踢蹬着。我反扭住他的胳膊，把他完全地钳制住。这简直太容易了。他在我的腿上不住扭动，最后气呼呼地停止了挣扎，只有一双冒火的眼睛透露出他有多么不甘。我拧住他的手腕，故意用了点力，他的脸色有些发白，可是拒绝求饶。我对他咧开嘴笑笑，意思是只要他认输，我可以放开他，他瞪我一眼，把头拧到一边。我有意逗他，朝他俯了过去，他把气得发颤的两片嘴唇紧抿在一起，牙齿咬得咯咯响。  
  
“在布里克斯顿，”我一眼就看出他的心事，“是不是也有哨兵这样对待过你？”  
  
“你管不着。”  
  
我把唇贴上他的耳侧，他睁大了眼睛。“你知道真正的结合是什么样子的吗？”我在他耳边低语，“结合热会烧坏你的脑子。你毫无摆脱的机会。你会任我摆布几个小时，甚至好几天。”  
  
他的脸上闪过一丝屈辱，他想装作没受影响但失败了。“你不像是那种类型。”他迟疑地说。  
  
“不，我正是那种类型，”我恢复了常态，刚才那种调笑的神情只是种伪装，他似乎也察觉到了，“塔里面的读物只是给向导看的。结合不一定很美好，有时候还很残暴。如果一个受过训练的哨兵像我这样抓住你，你能怎么办？仔细想想：你不可能每次都靠聪明才智逃脱。”  
  
他明白过来我要说什么了，他望向我，我对他点点头。“现在，”我说，稍微松开他的手腕，“我来教你一样东西，叫做屏障训练。你是一个向导，所以你可以利用自身的力量——”  
  
出乎意料的是他没再反驳我，而是认真地听着我的每一句话。哪怕他们在布里克斯顿教给他一点实战技能，我也不需要给他上这一课了，但那些家伙是不会教给向导任何东西的，一个不能逃跑的向导说不定正中他们的下怀。我告诉他如何打开屏障，如何与哨兵的五感对抗，如何巧妙地融入环境，如何用共鸣扰乱哨兵的脑子，他学得很快，也很专心。时间不知不觉就过去了，但我和他都没有觉察到。倏然之间，我有一瞬间的分心，想要朝自己的身后看去——那里是不是站着一个人？趁我分神的那一刻，他钻出了我的钳制，然后竖起了自己的屏障。我转过头看到他在我的跟前拍手，才意识到自己中了圈套。我无奈地接受了他的奚落。  
  
“别开心得太早，你要学的还多着呢。不过，从今天开始，你不需要害怕哨兵了。”  
  
“我不怕他们，”他不屑地说，“只是——”他顿了顿，“他们说我不是个合格的向导。介绍人进过我的脑子，他说那里有一股黑暗的逆流，很难操控。我的精神体显然也有问题——根本不愿意听人指挥。有一次，塔里来了一个评估的哨兵，他说，”他迟疑了一下，显然想起那句评语不是什么愉快的回忆，“和我结合的哨兵需要有金刚钻那么结实的屏障才行。”  
  
“胡说，”我告诉他，“你只是个黑暗向导而已。这很罕见，但还是有的。”  
  
“黑暗向导？”他奇怪地望着我，“那是什么意思？”  
  
我抓过他的手腕，检查刚才是否把他给弄伤了。他低下头，犹豫不定地看着我，这会儿他倒显得格外听话，和刚才那个和我扭打还张嘴咬我的向导似乎不是一个人。我放下他的手腕对他笑笑。“意思是假以时日，你能比他们都强，”我说，他好像从未被人赞美的人那样浑身僵硬。我于是打了个呵欠，低头看了眼手表，然后说我累了。他这才乖乖咽下问题，进了浴室。  
  
我确实累了。我走进自己的卧室，朝后一倒便睡着了。朦胧间，我觉得有人似乎摘下了我的屏蔽器，然后站在床旁边看着我。那可能是个梦，我告诉自己，这段日子，这种事情时常发生。那个蹑手蹑脚爬上床，钻进我怀里，抬手抱住我的腰的年少身影也只是一场梦而已。  
  
但我是在沙发上醒来的，身上盖着自己的大衣。我坐起身，一时忘了自己身处何处。房子空荡荡的，我叫出尼尔的名字，但没有人回答我。我愣愣地望着盖在我身上的外套，然后猛然意识到了什么。我站起身，第一个反应是去推开客房，所有我买给他的衣物全都叠得整整齐齐，放在床边，一件也没有带走。等到我检查过所有的房间以后，我才意识到尼尔已经走了。  
  
我十分后悔，没有机会与他道别。没能为他做点什么，或者给他找到一个更好的归宿，是我忘记了他的性格，这是我的错误：一旦意识到自己帮不上我的忙，他是绝不愿在这里留下的。他自尊心太强，不能接受施舍。他倒是留了一张字条给我，上面留下的话也很有他的风格：  
  
我很感激你为我做的一切，我希望有一天能够回报你。


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章  
  
我快步跑下楼梯，以墙身作为掩护，躲过身后射来的几发子弹。我的身后还有哨兵。尽管置身于一片漆黑之中，但我能听见他们。全是男性，年龄范围可以缩小到28到35岁，火药残留，信息素，有的身上还残留着向导的血迹。我的知觉在延伸，顺着狭长的走廊，越过空荡荡的过厅。十英尺远的地方是后门，角落里是地下一层的总控制室。一个监控摄像头正对着电梯，电梯对面是一道角门，通往人质被关押的地方。但在黑暗中，在前方深邃的寂静中，我无法判断是否有人埋伏。我的精神动物跑起来了，它全速地奔跑，后腿着地，瞬间自我的脚边掠过。脚步声自台阶响起，我快速调整呼吸，抵御住第一波反噬。这是感官过载，它给你带来的感觉就像晕车一样。我眯起眼，用力甩了下头颅，汗珠自脸颊滴落，但那种晕眩的感觉消失了。时间正好：那些哨兵下来了。缩回脑袋的瞬间，子弹擦出的火星在我耳边划过。  
  
“愚蠢至极，”一个声音自高处传来，“你本来可以全身而退，你却非要回来救这些向导。”  
  
我没有机会看到他的脸，但我知道这是他。另一个我，站在位于我身后的那道楼梯的高处。肾上腺素一瞬间陡然上升，如同有人用重锤敲击着我的太阳穴。我喘息着不愿答话，但右手悄悄握紧了枪。我的大脑在飞速运转，可是没有人能给我一个答案。不该是这样的，有什么地方出了错。我已经成功抓住这个哨兵并且把他交给了艾弗斯，按照计划，艾弗斯现在已经成功带着这个哨兵离开，而我回来救这些向导。萨塔尔没有拿到协议，因为协议还在我的身上，我已经成功了一半。什么地方出了问题？楼梯上的哨兵是如何逃脱的？我问自己，也问在我周遭具有敌意的寂静。他在向我靠近，我能够听到他的脚步。与其它匆忙追赶的哨兵不一样，他从容不迫，如同我才是被困住的猎物。此刻调整耳麦纯属绝望之举，通讯已经中断了两分钟了，地下一层的信号非常糟糕，而我不敢冒险再次过载我的听觉。“绿队？”我压低声音说，“绿队！究竟发生了什么事？艾弗斯？”但回答我的只有杂音。我重复了一遍，一声刺耳的长音几乎刺破我的耳膜。半秒的寂静后，一个不属于艾弗斯的声音在我耳内响起。  
  
“你在找我吗？”是萨塔尔冷淡，蔑视的嗓音，“我建议你往里跑，蠢货：你被包围了。”  
  
我扯下耳麦，用力过猛，萨塔尔最后的话语在我的耳内变形为一道长音。此时此刻再问发生了什么已经毫无意义。有人出卖了我，任务告吹，眼下我唯一能做的是保住自己的命。我聆听着那个哨兵走下楼梯的脚步，暗自斟酌着自己的选择。不幸的是，萨塔尔的建议是唯一可能的出路，往外跑是死路一条，朝里走，可能还有一线的生机。但我必须救出克罗斯比，我要找到他，问他一个我从任务开始就想问他的问题。我必须知道答案。这个答案比我自己的生命更重要。我深吸口气，抬起枪，拐过走廊，快速地朝前移动。我的耳边掠过一个矫健的身影。是我的黑豹回来了，前脚掌落地，轻盈的动作告诉我前方没有追兵。一颗子弹擦过它的毛发，在它跃起时险些击中我。墙上的影子被冲锋枪的火光照亮了。是鹰，所有在萨塔尔的训练场受训的哨兵的精神动物都会用牙齿和爪子攻击。精神动物的身影与身后重重的黑暗重叠，我继续朝前跑，听到自己上气不接下气的呼吸。没有判断，没有思考，只剩下求生的本能。一个哨兵朝我扑来想要抓住我，但我朝前翻滚，躲开攻击然后滑入了我快速输入密码的那道门。自动密码锁让门在我的身后重新关上，我喘息未定，发现自己闯入了一片寂静里。  
  
没有埋伏，没有人在角落里等待。这让眼前的一切更为难以置信。门后是两排铁笼一样的监牢，向导在一侧，签署协议的人质在另一侧。所有装着向导的笼子已经空了，所有的哨兵应该已经中了催眠气体人事不省才对。我屏住呼吸，不敢大意，将枪靠近身侧，靠边走。我原本回到这里来，是想救那些被萨塔尔收藏在此的向导的，有人提前放走了他们，这是个不祥的信号。我不喜欢寂静，这个地方太安静了，绝对不是一件好事。它有隔音设备，我听不到门外的讯息。我像个盲人那样缓步前进，踢开每一个牢房探看里面是否有人。在第一个房间，我找到了一些掉在地上的东西，可能是来搜查的哨兵留下的。一把半自动，一个外壳开裂但还能用的屏蔽器。我把枪挎到自己的脖子上，抓过屏蔽器，把它打开。滋滋的白噪音过后，它不太情愿地开始工作了，眼前的一切逐渐清晰起来。我注意到地上留下了哨兵的脚印。  
  
“埃利斯？”一个苍老的、颤巍巍的声音自黑暗中响起。  
  
是克罗斯比的声音。它来自过道尽头最里侧的那个囚室。我紧张已久的神经在这一意识划过的瞬间绷断了。所有的疑问和愤怒从我的心中溃堤而出，撕扯着我的意识。我来到那间囚室门前，一脚把门踢开，揪住了房间中央那个坐在椅子上的身影的领子。我的耳边响起了喘息，一双衰老的手抬起来掐住我的手腕，我很清楚现在逼问他不是明智之举，但怒火盖过了理智。“我到底来这里干什么？说啊！”我朝椅子上的身影逼近，掐住他的喉咙，“你到底为什么要选上我？”克罗斯比现在就像一个喘不上气的风箱，掐住我的手渐渐失去力气，他的眼眶现出血丝，一双眼睛依然高高在上没有答案。墙壁送回了我那些质问的回音，那声音是如此陌生，听起来更像是另一个人——那个来自未来的我。意识到这一点令我僵住了。克罗斯比遽然垂下手，他已经濒临窒息。我盯着那双眼，最终还是隐忍地叹了口气，松开钳制。那个老人呛咳着，抓住我的胳膊。我漠然等待他的呼吸平复，内心一阵麻木。“你能走吗？”我问。  
  
“我很抱歉，埃利斯。”迈克尔·克罗斯比说，仿佛疲惫已极，“我没有把任务的全部内容告诉你，是因为——”  
  
“不，我不想听，”我打断了他，“把你的胳膊搭在我肩上。我带你离开这里。”  
  
他还在呛咳，但我已经没时间了。我走上前，抓住他的胳膊，搭上我的手。我试着把他扶起来，但他失去平衡的五感阻挡了我们两个。我已经把他搀起来，然而他朝前一跌，几乎绊倒在我的脚上，这让我不得不重新停下来调整步伐。我听到他在我耳边的呼吸，那是一个疲惫的老人的呼吸，这一点的确没错。可是信息素过快地流动，这不是克罗斯比的信息素。转瞬之间，气味也变了。在我再次把他扶起来的时候，一丝微妙的气息自空气中漫过。我体内的哨兵警觉地停住动作。一种不对劲的感觉击中了我。我猛然间意识到，迈克尔·克罗斯比从不道歉，哨所绝不会向我道歉。我仍然一只手搀住这个克罗斯比，但另一只手悄然腾出来，去摸枪。我的手指即将碰到扳机，这时候在我的前方响起了清晰的拉开保险的声音。一把枪，在距离我五英尺的头顶对准我的头颅抬了起来。同时响起的还有一个声音，它再熟悉不过了。  
  
“如果我是你我就不会那么做，埃利斯，”那个声音说，“放下武器。”  
  
有人打开了灯。整个空间瞬间被点亮。我看到迈克尔·克罗斯比站在我的对面，在二楼，哨兵经常巡逻的栏杆上，他手里的枪对准了我。他带来的人把我包围了，而我没有觉察到他们是什么时候进来的，这些人都是受过训的向导。我盯住那把对准我的枪，蓦然觉得好笑，于是也真的笑出了声，我的低笑在大厅里回荡。那个我准备去救的男人借机从我的肋下钻出来，站开一步，拔枪对准了我。我以为的克罗斯比是个罗塞塔的向导——他当然是了。他的身形和年龄与克罗斯比差不多，所以我才会一开始就把他们弄错。现在去想这些已经没有用了。  
  
“你利用了我，”我盯着那张我过去自以为了解的脸，“这趟任务，从头到尾都是一个陷阱。你从一开始就在和未来的我合作。利用我找到协议，然后把我除掉，这才是真正的任务。”  
  
“任务就是任务，”克罗斯比平静地，带着一点怜悯望着我，“我们针对的不是你这个人——如果这能让你感觉好一些的话。”  
  
“为什么？”眼眶里溢出泪水，我嘶哑地问出那个问题，“为什么是我？”  
  
“我们和信条达成了协议，”克罗斯比说道，“我们允许这个组织在未来存在，作为交换，现在的它必须被根除。你是它的成立人，所以，这项交易的条件也包括你。只有这样，才能确保信条永远没有机会成立——这是为了巩固哨所和伦敦塔的地位，埃利斯，我想你会理解的。”  
  
“如果我不理解呢？”我断断续续笑了，这番话实在可笑，“你打算怎么办，杀了我？”  
  
“噢，让我们希望不至于此吧，”克罗斯比淡淡地说，仿佛已经对这种事情感到疲惫了，他打了个手势，两队哨兵冲进来抓住了我，“如果非要责怪什么人的话，你应该责怪的是未来的你。他为了让信条继续存在下去而和我们达成了这笔交易，是他告诉了我们你的弱点。”  
  
我闭上嘴，不打算再说一句话。我可以作最后一搏，可是他的最后一句话击溃了我。我扔下枪，举起手，用倔强而冒火的目光盯着他看。克罗斯比眼中的怜悯现在明显得可以把我冻伤。  
  
“把这看作一个机会，埃利斯，”那句话悠悠地送到我的耳边，仿佛一句忠告，如果你忽视其中冷冽的底蕴的话，“你已经为我们服务了很长时间，现在你终于可以回家了。”  
  
他们抓住我，反扭我的胳膊，毫不客气地搜遍我的全身上下。我溢出冷笑，看见那些一无所获的向导朝克罗斯比转过脸，后者站在高处的视线由伪装出来的关切而渐渐冷下去。“还没有结束，”我口齿清晰地对他说，“你还没有拿到那份协议——想知道它在哪吗？让那个哨兵来见我。我只告诉他一个人，否则我宁可挨子弹。你是知道我的，刑讯从我这撬不出一个字。”  
  
克罗斯比摇摇头，像一个历经风霜的老人面对不经世事的孩子。“我一向挺欣赏你的，埃利斯，”我听到他说，“但这又是何必？我必须维护哨所的利益，否则我们是能成为朋友的。”  
  
“你瞧，我不知道未来的我为什么要成立一个独立于哨所和向导之家的机构，但我开始理解他了，”我无动于衷地耸了耸肩膀，“我还不想回家，爵士。这趟寒风中的路程我还没走完。”  
  
我话音刚落，门外的哨兵冲了进来。在奔跑而至的脚步声中，克罗斯比的绥靖政策也宣告结束。我踉跄一步失去了平衡，为了动用所有的感官去迎接从门外走进来的那个人而晕头转向——我知道他会来的，他不会错过我此刻的样子。我的视线迎上那人的脚步，即将对上对方的视线，但一记重拳击中了我。现在他们扯下不使用和平谈判的面具了，围上来的人把我揍了一顿。结结实实涌上的血腥味让我闷哼着跪倒在地。枪托砸下来，我脖子上的屏蔽器被人扯掉了。那不慌不忙，似乎总能掌控一切的脚步声还没走到我面前，我便先一步失去了意识，在踢打与拳脚之间，我汗水模糊的视野里面似乎出现了一个人，但那最终只是我的幻觉而已。  
  
再次醒来时，我被铐在一把椅子上。稍一动弹我便忍不住呻吟起来。那些家伙真的把我好好揍了一顿。房间里没有钟表，我不知道自己已经失去意识多久了。我试探着转动手铐，但这时有人推开门，从玻璃的另一头走了进来。独自一个人待了这么久，看到另一个人类的脸还是略有安慰的——即便这个人是安德烈·萨塔尔，而且他脸上的那副表情就像你是他的晚餐。  
  
“我能说什么呢？”萨塔尔坐下来，把手一摊，嘲弄地瞧着我脸上的伤，“我警告过你。”  
  
“如果你是来消遣我的，”说话间碰到伤口，我吸了口气，“你得先付钱，白痴。”  
  
“被人铐在椅子上还这么说。”  
  
“我放跑了你的所有向导，”我强调所有这个词，“知道吗？这是我拿过的最开心的报酬。”  
  
“闭嘴！”萨塔尔一拳砸在桌上，气焰十足地逼近我，我看到了他狰狞的脸，唇边挂着残酷的微笑，“你喜欢谈向导，那么我们就来谈谈向导的事。你被关押在我的地方，所以我要是你，我就放弃逃跑的想法。他们说你是一个很难审讯的人——但这种人我还没遇到过。”  
  
“你在这场交易里有什么好处？他们给了你什么？罗塞塔的合同？在塔林畅通无阻的保证？”我研究着他的表情。“你想要信条在未来继续存在，它把逆转的武器和向导送来给你。”  
  
“你在浪费我的时间，”萨塔尔漠然说道，“交出协议，你可以活命——这是新的交易条件，但别高兴得太早了。你可以活命，但必须与一个罗塞塔的向导结合，或者在塔里关上十年。”  
  
我的眼睛因为愤怒而睁大，听到自己短促的呼吸。针扎般的疼痛在我的意识深处闪烁。这些话太熟悉了，曾经有人对我这样说过。恐惧一闪而逝，我的手捏紧拳头。如果我无法改变过去，如果一切必将重演，那么只意味着——我咬紧了牙关以抑制自己的颤抖。在萨塔尔身后，另一个房间的门被撞开了，一个向导被带了进来。我最害怕的事情发生了：那是我从布里克斯顿救出的那个年轻人，他的双手被捆绑着，嘴被堵住了。他闻起来——那是结合热的涡流。  
  
“让他走，”我低下声音，这是我被抓住后第一次服软，“他和这一切无关。”  
  
“正相反，这和他很有关系，”萨塔尔逼近我，好像在以我的痛苦为食，“和一个黑暗向导结合能让哨兵的五感全无用武之地，你知道这一点，但你没有告诉他？愚蠢。你不应该去布里克斯顿把他带出来的，这让我们定位了他，抓住这个突发结合热的小家伙简直不费吹灰之力。”  
  
这行不通，我得改变策略。我别过头，摆出厌恶的面孔。“他还不是罗塞塔的人。”  
  
“早晚会是的，”萨塔尔露出一个冷酷的笑，仿佛叫我别想愚弄他，“你想要他，不是吗？”  
  
“我有向导，该死的，”我低声说，往地上啐了一口，“我是不会和黑暗向导结合的。”  
  
萨塔尔使了个眼色，把尼尔带来的人揪住他的头发，强迫他仰起头。“所以，”萨塔尔悠悠说道，“你宁可我把他扔给别的哨兵。这实在是太无情了，考虑到他为了你而回到塔里——”  
  
被堵住嘴的向导挣扎起来，萨塔尔的人给了他一个耳光。我急喘着制止自己，我的指甲刺入了掌心。不，我盯着那张脸想道，这不是真的。我教会了他一切，带他入了门，他为了回报我而愿意跟这些家伙到塔里去，从而让自己落到了现在这种地步，这不该是真的，这不能是真的。我下意识地对上了那个年轻人的视线，他却垂下眼帘就是不看我。萨塔尔冷漠地端详了我一阵，打了个手势，那两个大块头哨兵抓住俘虏，要把他拖出门去。我的脉搏急遽地跳动起来。  
  
“停下，”急切得几乎像是绝望，我的声音绷紧到一碰就碎的地步，“协议——协议在我的屏蔽器里！把他留下，让那个哨兵进来见我。我答应你们的条件。”  
  
他盯着我，冷笑了。他明白这是我最终的投降。一瞬间的骚动，走廊上的脚步声骤起又停，然后我这边的门被推开了，那个向导被推了进来。紧接着，萨塔尔从另一侧离开，与门边的身影交谈了几句，自走廊扬长而去。另一个人从打开的门外走了进来，来到我的对面坐下。在那片刻之间，我迷失在他瞳孔上我自己的倒影之中——数次的短兵相接之后，我终于摸到了这个我一直在追踪的哨兵的实质形象。他就在我的对面，戴着面具，呼吸声清晰地在我耳边响起。  
  
有一分钟，我感觉他在注视着我。他看到的是过去的一个错误，还是他自己的胜利？  
  
在我来得及问出任何问题以前，他抛下我，离开了，无视我在他身后的吼叫。那些声嘶力竭的呐喊最后只剩下回音与我相伴，泪水淌下我的脸颊，我在颤抖，直到一双手臂试探着抱住我的头。那个年轻的向导已经站起来了，他解开我的手铐，抚摸我的脸，把我紧紧地拥抱住。  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

“对不起。”房间里唯一的向导说。  
  
我抬头望向他，却没有看他。我仍处在极度麻木的状态，仿佛还没有从刺骨的寒风中苏醒过来。他靠在角落里，有意与我拉开些距离，好像要给我一种选择似的。他的头垂得很低，落下来的发丝罩在眼晴上，赋予他一种闪烁不定的神情。事实上，我才是那个该说对不起的人。  
  
“你应该离开这里。”我意识到了该说什么。那甚至没有经过思考，本能地就说出来了。  
  
“什么？可是——”  
  
“他们会回来的。在那以前，你需要离开这里，”我加重了语气，“帮我个忙，我们来卸下那扇窗户。从这里你可以爬到相邻的房间。你必须尽快逃到安全的地方去，我会帮你的。”  
  
他徒然张开嘴，想要找到一句话去反驳我的决定。“你不明白——”我听见他嗫嚅着。  
  
“不，你才是不明白的那个人。协议不在我的屏蔽器里，他们会回来的，你懂了吗？现在把你的手给我，我告诉你逃出这个地方的路线。你还有生还的机会，你必须扔下我逃出这里。”  
  
年轻的向导犹豫着摇了摇头。他是今晚第二个用怜悯的表情看着我的人，他的神色怪异，但我没有多想。我以为他被结合热吓坏了，被我们所处的情境弄得不知所措。我抓过他的手掌，想要在他的掌心画下这个地方的结构图，但他的手哆嗦得很厉害，不像是由于结合热而引起的。我想扳开他合在一起的手指，他却猛地惊醒过来，把那只冰凉带汗的手从我掌中抽走了。  
  
我诧异地看着他。他的嘴角有一抹扭曲的、自嘲的笑，双颊浮起了病态的红晕。

“埃利斯，听我说，”他用一种坦白得可怕的语气说，“已经结束了。他们不会回来的。”

我猛地意识到了什么，望向他的脸。

他苦笑着看着我：“协议——协议在他们那里。”

“你说什么？”

他的嘴唇仍然蠕动着，像是有什么在他的喉咙里令他难以下咽一样。

“我偷走了它，”他深吸一口气，然后下定了决心，“我不是说过我是个出色的小偷吗？”

我盯着他，却好像根本没有看到他。我只听到那几个词在我的耳边回响，渐渐地，我找回了理智。我笑了一声，但听上去更像是干渴的喉咙被什么东西撕扯了一下。尼尔仍然站在那里，等待着我的判决。可是我已经不想听接下来的故事了。我咧了咧嘴，尝到开裂的嘴唇上一丝淡淡的血腥味。有你的，克罗斯比，我对自己说。我闭上眼，后脑勺靠上墙，无声地叹了一口气。

他担忧地抬起手，想要抚摸我的头，但我避开了。他的手僵在我的头顶，片刻后才收回去。

“你是在什么时候干的？”我颓然问道。

“离开前的那个晚上。”他下意识地说道，“我——其实一直知道你把它藏在哪里，我只是需要让你放松警惕——”

我跳起来，一把将他推向墙。他压根就没尝试挣扎，只是在睫毛的颤动间，那望向我的眼睛里浮现出大颗的泪珠。我狠狠掐住他的喉咙，但那并没有平息被人背叛的愤怒。他抬起一只手揪住我的衬衫，呼吸吃力，但并不打算反抗。他的泪珠砸到我的手背上，我被烫伤般收回了手。他像个盲人般伸出手，摸到身后的墙，便靠在上面呛咳。我看着这个人，仿佛不认识他了，他的眼睛半睁着，安抚地对我笑了一笑。这一笑令我猛地清醒过来——我差一点杀了他。

“对——对不起。”他说。这个句子因为缺氧而有些断断续续，他似乎竭力要把它说得完整。

我摇摇头，现在说这些已经没有用了。“你正在发作结合热，”我说，“我可以放手不管，让你受尽痛苦。如果你不想因此死去的话，我建议你最好对我说实话。从头开始说起，尼尔。”

他颤栗了。他听出来了我所使用的口吻。那是为刑讯对象和陌生人所保留的，它严苛无情。

在开口前，他深吸了一口气。“你不是第一个找到我的人。”

啊哈。“迈克尔·克罗斯比？”

“不，某个印度裔的向导，她叫普莱亚，”他恍惚起来，“我欠她个人情。在塔林，她发现了我，把我买下来送回了英国，否则我的下场会和那些向导一样。她把我从爱沙尼亚带回来，交到你叫做克罗斯比的这个男人手里，他把我安置在了布里克斯顿。后来的事情你都知道了。”

“不，我不知道，”我厉声打断他，“说下去。”

他的视线回到我的脸上，眼圈发红，茫然地盯住我身后的墙壁。“你将会被孤立，被舍弃，饱受屈辱，在布里克斯顿不受赏识，他说，直到我们把你安排在他的身边。那时，我还不知道克罗斯比口中的那个他就是你。你来找我的那一天……我十分希望你不是那个人，你对我太好了，”他短促地吸了口气，听起来像是在强忍住啜泣，“可是当然，我的希望并没有实现。”

“你在和我分别后回到塔里，这也是演戏？你不知道自己是个黑暗向导，这是真的吗？”

“我的确不知道我是个黑暗向导，”他紧咬着牙关，忍下一波热潮，不让自己泄露出任何不适，“我猜……他们出于什么原因选上了我，但他们从未向我透露这个原因。普莱亚只是说他们需要一张新面孔，这句话对你来说熟悉吗？我猜她肯定跟别人也这么说过……我回到塔里，是为了交出协议，换回我的自由，但……后来发生的一切都和克罗斯比的承诺并不一样。”

我哼了一声。“算是给你一个教训：塔不需要信守承诺。你的结合热呢，也是计划的一部分？”

“什么？”他睁大眼睛，吃力辩解起来，“不，不是这样的。”他的目光有些失神，我在其中寻找着说谎的痕迹，但在这一点上，我想我可以相信他：他还没有老练到对自己的身体说谎。

“说下去。”

“我回到塔里，但并没有见到克罗斯比。一个自称是介绍人的家伙接待了我，据他说，计划有变，我必须留下来，”他的语气中多了几分忿恨，“我本来想要逃跑的，可是他们对我说，如果我跑掉的话——你会在塔里被关上十年。于是我不得不留下来，然后就被送到了这地方。”

克罗斯比这个老狐狸。他让未来的我自以为拿到了协议，真正的协议还在他的手里。这是关于信条的筹码，他当然要紧紧握住。问题在于，未来的我知道他被愚弄了吗？我突然希望从未来回来的尼尔在这里，他能够回答这些问题。但眼前的这一个——他看上去更需要帮助。

我打了个响指，示意他抬头看我。“为什么要对他们言听计从，就因为普莱亚救过你的命？”

他笑了起来，只有这时，我还看出一点我从布里克斯顿带出来的那个向导的影子。他的眼睛里还剩下一点死气沉沉的天真，全被这个笑容耗光了。“你真的应该接受我的引诱的，”他顽皮地舔了下嘴角，“那你就全知道啦。那天晚上，我对自己说，你至少应该给他一个机会让他自己发现真相——我以为你会接受的。那样一来，一切就都水落石出了。你会知道我是谁。”

那张脸已经被汗水毁了。他到现在还没开口向我求饶，或许我该敬佩他的倔强。一般的向导在这种情况下熬不过一个钟头，那还是在他们没有受伤的情况下。他闻起来已经非常热了。

“那么你究竟是谁呢？”我反问道，成功令那个脆弱的笑容消失了。

他踉跄着走到我跟前，对我伸出手。我不解地挑起眉，注视这个向导把屈起的手肘伸到我的跟前。他递了递手腕，我按住他的手。“不是这里，”他低头望向我的手，一丝不苟地纠正我的动作，“你必须更往里一些——”他把整件事情描述得如同一个实验，却没有具体阐明他所指的究竟是什么。他把我的手带向他腕部的袖扣，我的指腹按在冰凉的玛瑙上又滑了下去，他点了点头。我解开袖扣，但有所忌惮地停住动作。他片刻过后明白过来——我在防备这是引诱。无奈地低头一笑，他自己卷起了衬衫。他的表情如常，但那片露出的皮肤让我倒吸了一口气。

“我的精神体被关在塔里，”尼尔已经习惯看到这些痕迹，他的目光只是漠不关心地掠过它们，“我被带回来以后，它就和我分开了。我不乖乖听话，它就会挨打——我想他们是用鞭子打她的，因为我也会感觉到疼痛。我的手上和背上会出现这些鞭痕，很难消失，所以我习惯了把自己裹得严严实实的。他们说任务结束后我就会看到她，到时候他们会把她治好的。”

“老天。”

“我是谁？”他重复一遍我的话，仿佛在思考，“……我不过是另一个奴隶而已。在布里克斯顿我有过短暂的自由——我可以看我自己想看的书，至少这个他们管不着。我不是为了结合热才回来找你的，我发誓！我唯一体验过的自由是你给我的，在你把我放跑的那天晚上。”

我呼吸急促。他歪头看着我的表情。“你不相信我的话？”他放下袖管，为难地看了一眼胳膊，“这不是萨塔尔的手下留下的，这是旧伤，尽管看上去不像。”他想了一想，舔了一下干裂的嘴唇，动手解起衬衫：“我说的是真话。还有更多的地方，我可以——”

他已经把衬衫领口的纽扣解开两颗，但我拦住了他。

“用不着这样，”我按住他的手，语气稍微缓和了些，“我相信你了。”

他迷茫地、无意识地朝我微笑了一下，半张开嘴，似乎想要说什么，接下来却猛地朝前一歪，摇摇晃晃倒向了我。结合热把他放倒了，我闻到在他皮肤上游走的，乞求被哨兵碰触的气息。我让他靠在我的身上，他在迷蒙中痛苦地嘶吟着，不住试图钻进我怀里。我费了很大的力气把他稳住，腾出手去解他的衬衫。这恐怕没有多大作用，但至少能让他透口气。我已经有了心理准备，然而，当他的后背露出的大片新旧交错的鞭痕时，那副景象依然令人触目惊心。

我改变主意了。我要成立信条，我要教那些向导他们应该知道的事。既然这令他们如此恐惧，那就让他们夜不能寐好了。我的手指在尼尔背上的鞭痕梭巡，心中掠过这个念头，在我怀中的向导对此全不知情。他本能地趋向我的手，在我碰触到仍未愈合的地方时短暂地清醒过来

“埃利斯，”他迷迷糊糊地说，“和黑暗向导结合会让一个哨兵的五感全无用武之地，这是真的吗？”

我轻抚他的头发，心里想的却是别的事。“是的。”

“你是因为这个，”他低语，“才不愿和我结合的吗？”

“不。”

“你——”发烫的手掌探向我的身体，他红着脸胡乱摸索，然后发现了什么——“你没有结合热，”他的神色黯淡下去，迟疑地把话说出口，“你应该有结合热才对——你不想要我。”

我开口想要回答，他却含糊低语了一句什么，再次失去了意识。我叹口气，把自己的外套脱下来给他盖上，尽量不压住他的伤口。他的向导素包围了我，身上的伤渐渐地没那么疼了。疲倦拖垮了我的意识，我靠上墙壁，原本只想休息一阵，却立刻坠入了深不见底的睡梦当中。

我是被一种撬锁的声音给弄醒的。我睁开眼，好半天才辨认出黑暗中的那个轮廓。那个结合热发作的向导正在对付那扇窗户，发抖的手让他手上的工具不断地撞到铁条，这拖慢了他的进度，但并没有影响他的决心。他一心要打开那个锁。“你在干什么？”我观察了一阵后说。

我的声音吓了他一大跳，他猛地后退，额头却撞到了窗框上，闷声咽下一句痛呼。他一手揉着额头，抱怨了几句，然后才回答我的话。“我打算逃跑，”他不悦地说，“我不想留在这里。不是你不愿意和我结合，是我不想被当做一件用来对付你的工具。我自己能解决结合热。”

“然后让我在塔里关上十年？”

“我会来看你的，”他嘲讽地说，“不管他们把你关在哪，我能把你救出来。我说到做到。”

“孩子的把戏，”我重复他说过的话，“你现在爬出去能干什么？给萨塔尔的哨兵做晚餐？”

他站在那里没有动，但我看出他发抖了。“你抖得像片树叶，”我讥讽地加重了语气，“你打算怎么解决结合热？你现在这副样子连大门都出不去，而且所有未结合的哨兵都能闻到你。”

他不再理睬我，转身继续对付那扇窗户。我听到锁被打开的声音，咒骂了一句。在他卸下护窗板，把脚跨出去的时候，我冲过去抱住他的腰。他用力踢了我一下，但我不为所动。我把他整个人举起来，从窗边抱开了。他发出某种像哭的声音，我伸手去碰他的脸，他却在我的手臂上狠狠咬了一口。该死的向导。这是我第二次上当了。他从我怀里挣脱，脸上一滴眼泪也没有。

“别往下跳，”我望着那张挖苦的脸，无奈地张开双臂，“好吧，你赢了。我认输。”

他观察我，满脸不信任的神气。“我不会再硬来了，我保证，”我试图说服这个浑身是刺，遍体鳞伤还很骄傲的小家伙，“我确实是想要你的——不管是在这里，还是在我的公寓里。”

他仍然一动不动。是我的错，我把他变成了一个多疑的人。这似乎是在我的世界里生存下去的唯一可行的方式。可以说的话我都说完了，但我的脑海里突然有了一个主意，与言语无关。我看了看他，然后安静地转过身去，将手腕并在一起，交给我身后的这个向导。他沉默着，略微加快了呼吸。我等待了一阵，直到一份重量猛然间贴上我的背。那个向导把头靠在我的背上，双手环住我的腰，毫无征兆地哭起来了。滚烫的眼泪缓慢地，一滴一滴地落入我的手心里。


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章  
  
我试探着叫出那个向导的名字。  
  
这只是为了确认他承受得了接下来的一切。因为我扩张到一半他就跪倒下去，额头伏在地上，绞紧我的手指含混地哀鸣。我的指节每次屈起时，他便咬住自己的手臂，就像我正在将他逼近一场陌生的高潮。他被钉在我的身下，泛红的躯体无助地扭动，从脸颊到胸膛一片冰凉的潮热；粗糙的地面刮擦他的膝盖和胸膛，令他拱起脊背压向我的阴茎。我的手指在他体内最轻微的动作也会令他战栗不已，由于把所有的共鸣倾注在我身上而表现得茫然无措。我感觉到我的感官都在他身上耗尽了，探索他实在是令人着迷。这个自投罗网的向导在我怀里哑声呜咽，半阖着眼睛，就像被融化了一样。我抽出手指，绕过他勃起的性器，我的指尖只是围绕湿润的前端打转，他便立刻发出一声急促而嘶哑的喘息，朝我靠了过来，仰起头献出喉咙让我亲吻。他拿脸颊磨蹭着我，低喘着，完全意识不到自己舔湿嘴唇的模样有多么诱人。  
  
我再次叫出他的名字，伏低身体，以确保他一切还好。他艰难地撑起身，扭过头，被快感浸染的目光略微有些失焦。他头脑空白地望着我，就像完全不明白我在问什么。我动了一下腰，他从喉间发出一声呜咽，裹着我的软热甬道控制不住地收缩，柔韧的腰在我手中绷紧了。  
  
“你进得太深了……”他声音破碎地抱怨，但抬起屁股拱向我。  
  
“是太深了，还是不够深？”我咬住他的嘴唇说。他摇着头拒绝回答。被他自己舔湿的嘴唇泛着令人遐想的光泽，上面是他自己难耐情欲时留下的牙印。我才刚插进去他便摸索着床单想要朝前逃开，幸而我抓牢了他的腰。在床上，他连怎么逃走都不会，只能乖乖地被我拖近，摆出屁股抬起的姿势。他脸红着，睫毛被汗水黏在一起，大睁的眼睛因为晕眩而有些迷惘。我只是浅浅地顶入，他已经有点被吓住了，缩回的小腿胆怯地贴上我的脚踝，讨好似的摩挲我的脚背。现在我将他抬高一些，好把我在他臀瓣内埋得更深，他咬住指关节压下悲鸣。

我紧压在他的背上，双手固定着他的大腿，而我勃发的性器完全在他的体内。他紧紧包裹着我，被我填满，这种感觉令人晕眩不已。他的心跳，他的喘息声，他上气不接下气的呼吸，他的呻吟——全都灼热而破碎，就像已经熔铸进了我的五感。我尽根插入，第一下抽送他便垂下了头颅，一阵颤栗肆虐过他的全身，他背部的曲线向我投降，呈现出予取予求的姿态。我抬起手抚上他的喉咙，将他的咽喉完全包裹住，他瑟缩了一下，朝我依偎过来。我握紧他的喉咙，从脸颊吻到耳侧，灼热的气息在他的耳边流连。他更硬了。他把自己送到我的手掌中，就像鼓励我把他握得更紧似的。我轻捏他的气管，他闭上眼睛，咽下那些小小的颤栗。

我再做了一次，下身朝他猛撞过去，掌心握紧他的喉咙，他在我咬上他的耳垂时朝我偏过头，祈求似的分开了双唇。我把他吓得够呛，他没有掩饰这个，但他敞开地接受我，任由我把他彻底打开然后撞入他的身体，这种信任助长了我的贪婪。他的阴茎勃起着，顶端通红，但他乖乖把双手置于头顶而没有去碰。我只是顺应他的乞求堵上他的嘴他便射了，带着无措的感觉，在我的身下悲鸣扭动，精液洒落在我的指间。他发出的声音令我今晚第一次失控，我把他牢牢压制在怀中，双手在他的头顶与他交扣，一口咬上他暴露的颈侧。我在咬住他的腺体，让我们的气味混合在一起，俯下身嗅闻他颈侧的皮肤，品尝向导的信息素。他的身体急切地呼应了我——毕竟他已经被煎熬了太久了——他变得柔顺，舒展而又安静。我轻舔被我咬破的地方渗出的血丝，他朝我拱起脖子，不满地低吟着，将我拉向他。我把他翻过身，他呜咽着咬上我的唇，主动发起第二次邀请，让我的手掌埋入他胸前的毛发拧捏他的乳头。  
  
我们不约而同地慢下节奏，花上更多的时间彼此爱抚。他探索着我的身体，拇指摩挲着我的胡茬，大腿挤压着我的阴茎。我在他的下颚吮出一个吻痕，令他低低地抱怨，但仍然抓紧了我的头发，高潮的余韵让他的动作变得疲惫而慵懒，在我再一次强硬地撞进去时，他毫无准备地哀叫起来，眨着眼睛不确定地舔了下唇。我懒懒地摆动起腰，他急忙抱住我的肩膀。

我紧扣他的胯然后加快了速度，无法控制自己不能自持的猛撞，他的双腿被我扯开，而他赤裸的胸膛在我的身下扭动发抖。这些抽送几乎令我感官过载，但我却贪恋地继续。即将抵达高潮时，我的目光锁紧了那个向导。尼尔的大腿为此而打颤，但仍然纵容地缠在我的腰间。我想起在安全屋的那一次，同样的纵容，同样的勉力跟上我的迎合。在那个向导的手指按在我的后颈上，低吟出我的名字的时候，我达到了顶峰。我咬牙攀过高潮，听到自己压低的嘶吼，随后倒在那个向导的怀中。片刻的亲昵——他环抱住我，手指试探着落在我背后那个子弹造成的伤口上。我僵了一下，他立刻想要缩回手，但我只是调整了一下姿势，更舒服地环抱住他，拱了拱他的肩膀。他的手回来了，大胆地抚摸着那处旧伤，指尖描摹着它的边缘。

“究竟是谁能这样伤到你？”他好奇地问。  
  
“你真的想知道？”  
  
他点点头。我吻了吻他的肩膀，闭上眼睛。“你。”  
  
“我？”他狐疑地重复了一遍我的话，“为什么？”  
  
但我的嘴唇已经靠近他刚被探索过的腺体，他重重地吞咽一口忘掉了那个问题。他赧然夹紧了腿，让我在他的腿根处顶弄，直到我再一次硬起来。我抵住他的腿根，缓慢摆动着腰，低声告诉他他做得很好。热度清晰地攀上他的脸，他抿住嘴唇拒绝回应。我们链接在一起，他能够清晰感知到我是如何一点一点硬起来的，我的欲望通过精神链接传送到他那里，令他逃避着我的视线。他的喉结不自觉吞咽着，心砰砰跳，在我顶向他柔嫩的腿根时轻喘，手臂无力地搭上我的肩。他的情绪清晰地向我传送，我喜欢被他眩晕的满足感包围，它柔软而又蓬松，容纳着我，我可以一头扎进去，在里面肆意打滚。而我那些下流的想法——握住他垂落在双腿之间那对双球，拍打它们，攥紧它们，让他为此而哭泣，让他夹住我的手尖叫——肯定也传达到了他的脑中，他猛地睁大眼睛，眼眸深处掠过一抹深邃，就像突然间透不过气来。  
  
我撑起身体，坐起身，双手抓住他的腿向他的肩膀弯折。他僵住片刻，在我的呼吸喷洒在他的穴口时绷紧了肌肉。但我把他按得更紧，埋头舔上他的会阴，尝到了他汗湿的皮肤在我的唇下绷紧的味道。上帝，我听到他慌乱地低声说，他愣住片刻，在我把舌头戳进他的穴口时哑着嗓子抽了口气，惊慌失措地摆动着脑袋。我用舌尖绕着他的穴口，逗弄他，他打着颤揪紧我的头发，好像拿不准应该鼓励我还是推开我。我把一根拇指在舌头撤出后压进他的体内，他闭起眼睛朝后仰起头颅，为精液滑出体内的感觉而诚实地硬了。他被我握得发红的膝窝，打着哆嗦并拢的脚腕和环绕着我收紧的后穴都很坦诚。我把他的大腿推高，脚腕架在我的肩膀上，一口吞入他的性器，他响亮地啜泣了一声，在我的嘴唇环绕渗出前液的阴茎收紧时痉挛着挺起了腰。他发出的声响绝望而破碎，就像已经为那暧昧的亲密感而高潮。我握住他的囊袋，朝下轻扯，摆动头颅吞吐他的阴茎，他立刻叫得像是被狠狠欺压了，连声音都变了调，双腿不敢大意地夹紧我的头，慌张地伸手摸向我，找到我的手指并且把它握住以后他才松了一口气。我吐出他的阴茎时，他已经变成了柔软混乱的一团糟，我轻轻推了推他，他便屈起膝盖为我分开了腿。我握住自己的性器，抵在他的穴口上，他意识迷蒙地朝我露出一个笑，腿肚蹭过我的腰。我缓慢地，更耐心地进入他，更从容地开始操他，这一次他需要更多的时间才能射出来，他的反应更为敏感和直率，湿润的眼睛一直追随着我。  
  
这一轮是他咬了我——他咬上我的腺体，急促地呼吸，仿佛在要求着某种公平。这似乎耗费了他很大的勇气，但我拍抚着他的背纵容了他。他咬到见血才松口，懒懒亲吻着牙齿留下的红印，贴在我的腺体上喘息，这让我的脊柱攀上一串火花，促使我双腿绷紧抵达了高潮。我没有爱抚他，但我对他卸下了屏障，任由他肆意探索我身上所有的伤疤。我维持着慵懒的节奏在他体内抽送，直到高潮的余韵消失。他的阴茎只射了一道，仍然硬着，我抬起手指轻刮它，那向导吸了口气，恳求地对我摇头。他迷蒙地含住我的手指，拧过脸讨好地蹭了蹭我。  
  
“让我休息一会……”他软下声音哀求。  
  
“你的精神力还没开始反噬，那要把你逼到极限才行。只有这样，我们才能链接在一起。”  
  
“总在计算每一步，”他低声咕哝，抱怨地咬了一下我的手指，“我以为我们已经成功结合了。”  
  
“对，但还没有链在一起，”我抽出手指拍拍他的脸，“来吧，我在给你个机会毁掉我。”  
  
他笑起来，有些不安，好像弄不清我的话是否是认真的。我把他拽起，他犹豫不定地同意了。  
  
最终我把他圈在自己怀里，用手榨干了他剩余的精液。我的唇舌在他的背上梭巡，轻咬那些渗血的鞭痕，他的反应变得难以置信地激烈。他挣扎着，想逃开我的嘴唇或是我的手掌，但我把他钳制得更紧，将他逼向快感的悬崖。他射出来时发出近乎疼痛的声音，脱力般倒向了我。他挺起身吻上我的嘴唇，不顾一切地在这个吻里寻找安慰。他的屏障完全敞开，困住我的感官，在我来得及做出反应以前，一记重拳般的反噬便朝我扑了过来，令我失去了意识。  
  
我醒来时头痛欲裂，但身上却意想不到地轻松。好啊，现在他们又要鞭打她了，这个不属于我的念头掠过我的脑海。我按住太阳穴，晃了晃脑袋，然后才反应过来那是尼尔的念头。是他的恐惧，忧虑和嘲讽出现在了我的脑子里。到这个时候，我才意识到：我们真的结合了。  
  
“竖起屏障。”一个声音在我身后好意地劝告。  
  
我还没反应过来，一记响亮的鞭打立刻让我的后背灼痛起来。我条件反射地摸向身后，但那里并没有出现任何伤口，那是另一个人正在承受的事情，只是透过链接投射到我这里罢了。说到这个，他在哪？“结合完成后他就被送到罗塞塔受训去了，这场结合只是场交易，他们不会把他留下来和你培养默契的，”那个站在我身后的人说，“开心些，至少你保住了你的命。”  
  
我已经认出了这个声音，这个被月光勾勒出的身影。“你一直在等我醒来？你在那里多久了？”  
  
“我知道这不是个好时机，”在我身后的人迈开脚步，走进我的视野，“但我是来救你出去的。”  
  
我抬起头，看到熟悉的微笑和一张淡漠的脸。“我说的对吗？”那人轻声说，“他会是你喜欢的那种向导？别这么看着我，他会成为罗塞塔的向导，这一点谁都阻止不了。我们无法改变过去。往好的方面想，你标记了他，他是你的人，你成立了信条以后，他会成为你的左右手。”  
  
嘲讽扭曲了我的嘴。“老天，尼尔，”我说，用另一个向导的语调，“你是怎么变成这样的？”我实在无法把那个此前在我怀里的人，和这个沉静，温和，总是用冷嘲热讽掩饰自己的男人联系起来。他的嘴角勉强扯起，这表示他被我深深地刺伤了。但他只是专心致志地望着我——他的目光，那里面有太多的内容。我突然想到我从未问过他这段时间去了哪里，或是过着什么样的生活。  
  
“走吧，”他换了个话题，“我带你离开这里。”


	20. Chapter 20

绳索猛地一动，在尼尔握紧的手中一阵乱抖。尼尔让到一旁，让弹起的绳索自己工作。爪钩往前冲，拽住我们，将我们拉向另一栋建筑。  
  
落地的时候，我朝前冲了好几步才停住。尼尔敏捷地把钩子从安全绳上松开，又把另一头从滑轮上解下来。最后一条安全绳被解开后，我们跌跌撞撞地穿过了屋顶。从这里望去，已经能够看到哨兵们的岗哨了。我们俯身趴在屋檐边，对面是遥远而模糊的地平线。所有的声音都被夜晚吸收了，我甚至听不到自己的心跳。我能听到那些值夜哨兵的交谈声，咳嗽声，甚至他们的呼吸，但却听不见我身边这个向导的声响。我俯卧前进几英尺，掌心朝外打了个手势，尼尔停下来，在我的身旁架设他的枪。他的呼吸很谨慎——慢慢地吸进去，再尽可能轻地呼出来。他的意识如同一片暗流汹涌的水域，而我则被这片水域边缘的涟漪推动着向前。  
  
我们现在的位置位于两个岗哨侧面，距离约有一百五十码。尼尔把枪矗立在地，枪管搁在两块叠起的碎砖上。我盯着那个在岗哨里抽烟的向导，那是一个伤痕累累的老兵。干掉他并不能让我们逃出这里，但他看上去是罗塞塔的那群向导的头。在我观察时，尼尔在透过瞄准器寻找。他压低上身，匍匐在地，视线盯着远处，手指稳定地扣在扳机上。他的右肩抵在枪托上，脸颊的一侧贴住枪。他瞥向我，神态比平时还要柔和和淡漠。他是在告诉我他准备好了。  
  
我打出手势，掌心划破耳侧的空气。尼尔端平枪，让视线与瞄准器平齐。扳机扣下的声音比心跳声大不了多少。子弹射出的那一刻，他的呼吸变得更为轻柔和绵长。肌肉的一次绷紧，空气中一声比树枝折断大不了多少的声响，随即重新装上子弹：枪托朝后撞到他的肩膀上。  
  
那个向导跪下来，双膝着地，头颅不自然地歪向一边。他痉挛着，望向屋外的哨兵，好像不敢相信自己正在经历的事。血液凝成的细线从他的额头钻出，抽搐的躯体片刻后变得僵硬。环绕岗哨的屏障出现了一个缺口。尼尔停下来观察，用他的感应能力搜捕哨兵中最躁动不安的那一个，然后把他指给我看。狙击枪的红点在谁的额头游移，谁就是刚才那个向导的哨兵。  
  
我绷紧肩上的肌肉，找准位置，缓慢地扣下扳机，在那个哨兵开口呼喊前补上一枪。被击中的哨兵无声倒下，感应链条破损了。我停下来，搜寻下一个目标。尼尔的屏障掩护我的撤退。整个过程流畅，简洁，一气呵成。数次之后，我们建立起了只属于我们俩的节奏：首先，尼尔击杀那个被选中的向导，然后，他迅速地运用自己的能力，替我找出这个向导的哨兵；我打出干净利落的一枪，结果那个哨兵，随即撤回到尼尔为我打开的安全网中，重新与周围的环境契合。我们花上几分钟整饬，等待，然后寻找下一个目标。尼尔会重新装上子弹，我则判断风向，选取角度。这就像是一支舞，一支原始的，关于死亡的舞蹈。  
  
单纯的猎杀令人身心舒畅，何况我很久没有遇到过一个与我有着如此默契的向导了。呼吸着夜晚清新的空气，我不禁感觉到背上的鞭打所造成的疼痛也将近消失。在枪响的间隙中，我听到尼尔从容不迫的心跳。那些哨兵在短暂的忙乱后安静下来。起风了，他们在重整旗鼓。  
  
“我欠未来的自己一个人情，”我对尼尔说，“因为你真是该死地出色。”  
  
尼尔的嘴角露出一丝笑容。“即便没有腺体？”  
  
“说不定你根本不需要，”我耸了耸肩，“瞧瞧这些哨兵，你把他们都吓得呆住了。”  
  
我看到他的眼睛，然后意识到我说了什么：“抱歉。”  
  
他笑了，一边笑，一边慢慢地转过头去。我看见他扫视一遍倒下的哨兵，又看了看正在朝尸体跑去的人。那个哨兵的眼睛依然睁着，血从太阳穴流出。凝固在地面上的血变得又冷又厚。

“风向变了，”尼尔说道,“我们可以把哨兵赶到一起。”  
  
我们匍匐着更换方位，沿一条直线离开了刚才那个角落。在离哨兵群一百多码的地方，我们再次停了下来。这次我们占据了东南角，风向对我们有利。我调试枪，尼尔判断并且观察。  
  
“你进攻，我掩护，”他说，“在后援赶到之前我们还有时间。”  
  
我审视了几分钟这群哨兵的方位，瞄准一个离人群比较远的向导，扣下扳机。一声枪响，惊动了另外几个人；他们把头转向枪声响起的地方，但尼尔的共鸣严重干扰了他们的感官。在他们和那个受伤倒下的士兵中间仿佛隔着一层烟雾，他们必须等待烟雾渐渐地散去。中枪的向导胳膊耷拉下来，嘴巴微张，最后重重朝前扑倒在地。我的耳边响起枪声微弱的回音。鲜血从哨兵的鼻孔里溢出，滴到地上，凝成细流。另一个向导跪倒他的身旁，抓住他的屏蔽器，朝他喊着什么。浓雾开始散去，哨兵们移动的脚步犹豫不前。一些人停下动作，等待下一步的命令。如今，这群人里面向导的浓度被大大地减少了，剩下的未结合的哨兵全都警惕起来。  
  
“总是有意避开腺体。”尽管尼尔并未转过头来，但我感到这句话是针对我的。  
  
“也许我失手了。”  
  
“你从来不失手，”尼尔说道，“打中一个向导的腺体，他的痛苦会扰乱其余向导的共鸣。这是个更简单的办法，也更有效。你受过训练，你的枪法也没问题，你只是不愿那么做罢了。”  
  
“你是回来救我还是奚落我的？”我开玩笑说，“我开始感到怀疑了。”  
  
尼尔重新装上子弹，俯近枪管，寻找未结合哨兵中合适的目标。他食指一扣，便有一个哨兵在迈步时一歪，头朝前倾，砰的一声落到地面上。倒地哨兵的同伴赶到尸体跟前，俯身探看伤口流出的血，还用手碰了碰他的屏蔽器。其中一头回头叫喊，另一个朝对讲器里说了句话。  
  
“你得开始撤回五感了,”尼尔说,“他们在呼叫后援。来的可不是萨塔尔的人。”  
  
我点点头，眼睛没有看他。汗水浸没我的衣服，夜晚的寒意我都感觉不到了。尼尔猛拉枪栓，退出弹夹，计算剩余的子弹。更多的哨兵出来了，尸体已被拖走。新来的哨兵奔跑的脚步，枪杆撞击他们侧腰和大腿的声响，令我们的四周愈发显得寂静。夜晚已经过去大半，萨塔尔的哨兵被削弱了四分之三，补充的人马正在南移，不规则地一字排开。我习惯了这套流程：肩膀一绷，食指一扣，寂静中的一声枪响。我眨掉眼睛里的汗水，白噪音在对面的阵营中弥漫开来，如同流动的轻雾。尼尔打出手势，我停住动作，我们注视着这些新来的哨兵排出的阵型。  
  
“还有五发子弹。”尼尔告诉我。  
  
我点点头。“做好准备，”我回答，“打完这五发子弹后，他们要上来了。”  
  
说完这句话，我的手指扣动了扳机。一个向导惊慌地后退：血从颈动脉流了出来。  
  
尼尔又选了两个哨兵。当他射中第三个人时，他们发现了我们。一队哨兵开始朝我们这个方向跑来，而我的枪没有子弹了，我把枪扔到一旁，眼睛仍然盯着那些哨兵。尼尔把自己枪递给我，自己从腰间抽出手枪。他利用墙身作为掩护，避开交集的火力退到墙边。我的枪砰的一声响，打中最后一个向导，这个未曾结合的向导叫出声，东摇西晃地冲进哨兵的队列，一部分哨兵继续前进，另一些明显受到了蛊惑，狐疑不定地等在那里。我用最后一颗子弹又开了一枪。枪声一响，受伤向导的信息素如同泉水般喷涌而出，造成了极大的迷惑作用。有一个未结合的哨兵跪倒下来，捂住头。人群被冲散了，那队朝我们奔来的哨兵暂时被这桩意外阻挡住。  
  
“有两下子。”尼尔说，回过头来对我一笑。  
  
“我真是受宠若惊，”我挑衅似的咧了咧嘴，“轮到你了。那道门。”  
  
尼尔只用了半分钟便破解了那道门的密码。他拧动门把，然后静静地站在那里听着枪声。我们互相看了一眼，这几枪的间隔时间很短，而且很匆忙。最后一声枪声只是轻轻地掠过。  
  
“是那个跪下来的哨兵，”尼尔很肯定地说，“他们把他处决了。”  
  
他吸了口气，皱起眉头，我则耸了耸肩。我探出头，注视那道奔跑的细流整齐划一地冲向我们所在的建筑。现在他们没有向导了，而我们则没有足够的子弹，很难说哪一方占据了上风。  
  
“让我们祈祷没有向导的哨兵只会乱闯吧，否则我们就要有麻烦了。”  
  
尼尔耸了耸肩，把一样东西朝我抛了过来。

“现在才开始祈祷太晚了。”  
  
他轻声交待完这句话，快步跑下楼梯。他的身影转瞬间便隐没了，脚步声响起在黑暗之中。我接住的是个手雷。我加快步伐，在门关上以前侧身溜了进去。尼尔头也不回地带领着我，他的精神体敏捷地奔跑在前。我在黑暗中听到她的鼻息，她的前掌抓地后弹起的声音。尼尔没有停下来，笃定我能跟上。射击声小下来，我的感官再也捕捉不到哨兵的气味和呼吸，我把屏障掀开来一点，立刻感觉到了这栋建筑外坚固的包围。我退回到屏障之下。在黑暗中，只看到一点微光，这道光是在我前方奔跑的这个向导带给我的。然而他就在这个地方转过身，挡住了我。  
  
“我偷出了协议，”他的声音有些古怪，牙齿似乎在打颤，他的额头湿漉漉的全是汗，把一样东西塞到我的怀中，“现在我把它给你。带着它，离开这里，你在这个地方的任务完成了。”  
  
我抱住他，摸到他的前胸一片洇湿。“你受伤了？你来找我的时候就已经受伤了吗？说话！”  
  
“你不该相信一个向导，”他摇摇头，想起什么，又说，“尤其是我这样的。现在走吧。”  
  
但我拒绝离开。那些哨兵近了，可是现在除了人的脚步以外还有枪声。枪响的间隔愈来愈短，射击声短促而又密集。每次枪响过后是一阵短暂的寂静，透过窗户，可以看到奔跑的哨兵扬起的阵阵尘埃。又是一阵射击。一部分人改变方向，离我们而去。几分钟之后，爆炸掀起的烟尘升腾起来，耳边的追赶声变换了节奏。我抓过枪，警惕地瞄准从楼梯口跑上来的人。但烟尘散开之后，我看到一个熟悉的身影：是艾弗斯冲了进来。他看到了我怀中的那个向导。  
  
“我得救他。”我劈头对他说。  
  
“这没有用，”艾弗斯查看尼尔的状况后对我摇摇头，“他被打中了。他撑不了多久。”  
  
“我宁可碰碰运气。告诉我一条路线。我是他的哨兵，我得带他离开这里。”  
  
艾弗斯叹了口气，与惠勒交换了眼神。他站起身，抓过一把步枪递给我，同时摘下脖子上的屏蔽器，一并递了过来。“我们清理出了一条通道，”他说，“你和尼尔可以从那里离开。你们不会遇到罗塞塔的人，但可能会遇到哨所的哨兵；外面有一辆车，它会直接把你们送到奥斯陆，在那里你可以逆转他的伤口。要小心，外面全是无主的精神体，萨塔尔的礼物。”  
  
“无主的精神体？”我奇怪地说。  
  
“萨塔尔在斯塔克12的训练场，”艾弗斯说，“那里有很多奇怪的东西。我以为你知道这个。”  
  
“我已经不会对任何事情感到惊奇了。尼尔有一次说萨塔尔能够逆转共鸣，那是什么意思？”  
  
“他有机器，能逆转哨兵和向导之间的结合。我只知道这些，其余的超出我的权限了。”  
  
我收下枪，但拒绝了屏蔽器，艾弗斯沉声斥责我的逞强，我听到了那句谴责，但并不以为意。我把尼尔搀起时，他有片刻的清醒。他抓住我的胳膊，我不得不停下来才能听清他说的话。  
  
“埃利斯。”  
  
“我在听。”

“结束了。”他气喘吁吁地说。  
  
“不，”我掏出自己的手枪，递给他，“才刚开始。”  
  
尼尔接过我递给他的枪，小心握紧，然后凝视着我的脸。他的脸上，闪过一丝难以分辨的情绪。他固执地与自己僵持了一小会儿，随即完全放弃了。他掐住我的手腕，吃力地抬起上身。

“听我说，”他说，“如果你想找回凯特的话，我知道她在哪。”  
  
“我们以后再谈这个。”我说。  
  
“不，我必须现在告诉你，”他急切地、固执地打断了我，“在威廉堡，他们被送到了那里。那里有一个向导之家，规模不大但很舒适。我见过她，我在动身回来以前去找过她——”  
  
他没有说完这句话。他只是抓住我的手，力气大得足以拧断我的骨头。我听见他的牙齿咯咯作响，大滴汗珠自他的额上流下。他的头再次垂向一边，失去了意识。我听到艾弗斯的叹息。  
  
这趟旅程或许并不会容易。  
  
一小时后，面对汹涌而来的精神体，我屏住呼吸。这群乌合之众来势汹汹，气势逼人。指望手中的枪吓走它们显然是不可能的。它们全速奔跑，无知无觉，子弹也无法将其逼退，只能尽可能地令其改换方向。它们看似没有固定的目标,却是冲着尼尔和我来的。我把枪架到肩上，朝其中一头狂奔的成年棕熊打了一枪，我自己轰鸣的心跳声几乎盖过枪响。第二枪打得更准，那头野兽跌跌撞撞倒了下去，但其余的精神体绕过它，如同被礁石分开的河水那般重新合拢了。我打出一发又一发的子弹。突然间，它们全都转向左侧，朝尼尔奔去。它们嗅出那个向导才是前方障碍中较弱的那一环。我的精神体朝前跑去，放声怒吼，围绕尼尔踱步，企图逼退它们。这群野兽渐渐地放慢脚步，退到一百码以外与我对峙着，中间隔着被打中的棕熊的尸体。  
  
我停了下来，喘息着，寻找突破口。第二波冲击掠过我们的头顶。这是一群飞禽。尼尔挣扎着醒来，抬起枪朝它们射击。但他的体力不支，开枪时身体歪斜，必须使劲地咬住牙齿。一只白头鹰扑向我的脸，差点造成严重的后果，幸而尼尔的猞猁张嘴咬伤了它，把它赶了回去。  
  
我挡住了精神体的三次冲击，直至筋疲力尽，我感到一阵锥心刺骨的疼痛，才意识到我被刚才那只白头鹰抓伤了。我一直高度紧张，以至于突然之间我的神经绷断了，伤口痛得钻心。我吃力地睁开眼睛，想看清楚前方，但有一刻什么也看不见。我的脑袋变得沉重，失去了方向感，就像淌过没过头顶的水流。我隐约看到尼尔扬起头颅，对准头顶飞掠的某个影子开了两枪。在呼啸的风中，我右前方的某处响起了一声蛮横的嘶吼。我朝发出声音的地方摸索，一只庞大的野兽朝尼尔扑了过来，我用力去拔匕首但已经来不及了。我只听到一声枪响，如同厚实的鞭子在空气中抽了一下。那只美洲野牛歪到一边，肩胛骨高高拱起，在它穿了个大洞的肋骨中间，一个熟悉的身影显露出来。这个男人穿过一地残骸，在尼尔的前方停下，俯身探向他的鼻息。  
  
我渐渐意识到了这个人是谁。这一幕令我隐约感到莫名的恐惧：他也有害怕失去的东西吗？  
  
他站起来，瞥向身后，打了个手势。那些精神体自动分开，给我们让出一条道路。目睹他把昏迷不醒的向导抱起来，交到我的怀里，我的内心百感交集。我不知道他日后是否会为这一幕而感到后悔。为了救这个向导的命，他放弃了唾手可得的胜利，背叛了一手创立的帝国和盟友。  
  
他把一样东西交到我的手里，在螺旋桨声中离开了。我是在他登上直升飞机后才打开那样东西的，那是一封信。读它的过程中，我不时抬头望向担架床上尼尔的脸。我想起的是未来的我在尼尔身边站住的姿态，那是爱吗？更像是一种投降，是两个残酷的人的一场竞赛，是赌局里的一次认输。他碰了碰那个向导的额头，俯身吻了一下他的疤痕，然后便离开了。我以为我已经了解了尼尔，了解了我自己和这趟任务的实质，可是或许，我的结论下得太早了。


	21. Chapter 21

  
  
靠近灯塔的时候，浪变小了。船头不再猛烈地左摇右摆，前进的速度也快了许多。引擎的声音变得稳定而轻柔。在快艇的周围掀起的浪花，犹如一团团的烟雾，依依不舍地追随着船身。现在没必要紧抓住操作杆，而是完全可以站起来了。船头剖开水流，向码头倾斜：船靠岸了。  
  
我拎起旅行包，跳到岸上，打量了一下眼前的这座建筑物。整座灯塔几乎一眼便可以看完。我只鼓捣了几下，便打开了那道已经生锈的锁，令这栋白色建筑物向我敞开它的内部。底部是供向导栖身的房间，一侧有长梯通往灯塔的顶端。我在眼睛适应塔身内部的昏暗后禁不住吹了声口哨，对自己摇了摇头：罗塞塔想必不太在意那些向导是否舒适，或者是否喜欢这里。  
  
我检查了一遍包里的东西：一套罗塞塔的哨兵制服，一把枪，一份伪造的身份证明文件和一张员工识别卡。我把包照原样拉上，放到脚边，自己伸展身子躺了下来。肌肉放松下来的时候，我听到了一艘船鸣起的汽笛。我想到了尼尔，他那疲惫而又眷恋的目光。当我第一次在一个类似的夜晚见到他的时候，波浪是如何在我们的周围起伏着，就像具有自己的生命。透过灯塔顶端的小窗透进来的亮光，我努力不让自己忘记他的面孔，随后却迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
  
我在黑暗中惊醒，看了眼表。是螺旋桨盘旋的声音惊醒了我。我挺身坐起，从旅行包下面抽出压在那里的枪。海面上灯光闪烁，透过门上的缝隙映照进来。从这里望去，罗塞塔的货船如同一座灯火辉煌的城市。高处传来呵斥声，调试和分发屏蔽器的命令，以及在甲板上起落的直升机的轰鸣。一盏孤灯呈弧线形掠过，仿佛只是为了确认灯塔的情况。我侧过身，藏在门边，屏住呼吸。几个身影在甲板上走来走去，挎着枪，我能够闻到这几个哨兵身上的汗味和酒气，赌博在他们的手上留下了筹码和现金的味道。船上的光线向下辐射的范围很窄，船身后部全都笼罩在暗影里。我等待探照灯再次转过去，灯塔没入暗影里的时候，把门打开一点瞥向海面的尽头。一艘小艇正在被放下来，上面有三个人，其中一个看来是今晚要在这座灯塔里过夜的向导，另外两个是送他上岸的哨兵。两个哨兵一直在交谈，那个向导却很沉默。  
  
我迅速地判断了一下形势。先控制住那两个哨兵太冒险了，他们发出的任何声音都有可能惊动大船。最保险的方法是等，等待他们自己离开。或许他们的五感不太敏锐，不会发现灯塔里另一个哨兵留下的痕迹，或许他们只是应付式地走一趟，根本不会往灯塔的内部看上一眼。可惜，我的祈盼没有应验。眼看那两个哨兵有说有笑地朝这边走来，不是并排走着，而是不约而同地走在那个向导的身后，我意识到了什么。我再次朝那两个人望去，这一次仔细地看了看那两个家伙。其中一个男人迈着随便而又躁动的步伐，在他腰间明显的地方佩着一支手枪。另一个哨兵也在盯着那个向导。他说了句什么，对前一个哨兵挤了下眼睛，他们互相交换视线，大笑起来，然后我立刻闻到了空气中浓烈的信息素。那个向导把脸转过去不看他们，或许在思考怎么脱身，或许只是被吓住了。这个向导肯定也意识到了我片刻前才意识到的事：那两个哨兵里有一个有结合热。他会怂恿他的同伴，把这趟押送向导上岸的任务变成一个享乐的机会。  
  
真该死。  
  
按兵不动的计划就这样泡汤了。我悄悄拉开枪的保险，踱到门边，把背靠上墙。现在能够听到他们了，两个罗塞塔的哨兵已经来到了门外。黑暗中，我听到男人低沉的交谈和军靴踏过地面的脚步。我和他们只隔着一道门的距离。其中一个哨兵伸手推了推门，向后退了一步，说了一句什么话。片刻的寂静过后，那个向导突然叫了出来。我站住不动，血往脑子上涌。我很清楚那是怎么回事，那个向导挨了一记耳光。我深深吸口气，把喉咙里涌上的愤怒咽下去。感觉到自己的嘴唇因为怒火而颤抖起来，我摁紧手中的枪。那个向导呛咳着歪了一下，他的肩膀撞上门，令铰链不堪重负地晃动。把门打开，你这个贱货，我们没有多少时间。我听到另一个哨兵的呵斥，由于隔着门板而模糊得有些变形。我站到梯子旁边，稍微离开了门，这样他们把门打开时便不会看到我。门承托住那具躯体，但现在它的重量变了，是那个向导扶住门，重新站了起来。两下轻柔的拨动，锁开了，有人不耐烦地踢开了门。我看见他了，那个结合热发作的家伙，他是个大块头。他吐掉牙签，回头打了个手势，他的同伴把那个向导押了进来。  
  
那向导似乎想停下脚步，可是身后的哨兵推了他一把。即便是在这样的光线下，我也能看见那个向导不自然的挣扎。我慢慢贴住墙边移动，把自己的身影隐藏在黑暗中。其中一个男人抬起手中的枪，命令那个向导靠墙站好，另一个家伙伸手套弄自己，发出下流的叹息。我无声地重新锁上了门，结合热发作的那个哨兵更为警惕，扭头望向我所在的方向，但他的同伴摇摇头，叫他不要多疑。那个向导发现了我，他猛地绷直脊背，但是没有回过头——他没有忘记我教给他的东西，我或许应该庆幸这一点。我冷眼注视着那两个哨兵把向导逼至墙边，其中一个转身警戒，另一个人解起了皮带。我靠近的时候，望风的哨兵警觉地听到了什么，随着气味转动脑袋——可是并没有发出声音来，我的胳膊勒上他的脖子，把他的头拧向一侧。这具朝后倒下的躯体被我稳稳地接住，放到地上，拖向墙边。如果另外一个哨兵不是在突发结合热的话，他本来可以听到这一切的，但他正忙着占那个向导的便宜。他靠在那个向导背上，一双手胡乱摸索着对方的身体，贪婪地嗅吸着俘虏的脖子，根本无暇顾及他的同伴。那向导一定扰乱了他的脑子，让他以为一切都没问题。我手里的枪顶上他的后背的时候，他嘴里还嘟哝着别来烦我，直到我伸手扯掉他的屏蔽器，给了他一个耳光，而他转过头看到了我的脸。  
  
“回船上去，”我一字一句地说，让他听清楚我的命令，“告诉他们一切都没问题。无线电信号确认过了。你的同伴坐下一班船走，因为他被这个向导留了下来。”  
  
他笑起来，不屑地啐了一口。“尼尔？”他瞥了眼那个转过身来的向导，“他才不会留任何人。”  
  
我劈手给了他一个耳光，他的头被打得偏向一边，血从嘴角流了下来。我仍旧拿枪顶着他的后背，身上的其余部位没有动，但他现在开始惧怕我了。他小心地吸了口气，拿手捂住脸。  
  
“重复一遍我说的话。”  
  
他照做了，那一下巴掌抹掉了他脸上轻蔑的笑容。年轻的向导已经站到我的身后，和我一起看着这个哨兵。他语气冷淡，慢吞吞地把我交代他的话说完。我点了点头，把手上的枪转了个头，对上了他的腺体。他睁大了眼睛。“如果你不照我说的话去做，我会宰了你，”我故意说得很慢，枪口沿着他青筋暴露的脖子游移，“但我不会让你马上死去，我会先打中你的腺体。一个受过训练的哨兵在这种情况下能撑七个小时，你能撑多久呢，卡尔？你听明白了吗？”  
  
他不情愿地点了点头。我把他的屏蔽器扔到地上，用脚踩碎，再把枪口挪开寸许，那哨兵如蒙大赦，拽起裤子就跑了出去。在我的身后，那个向导不耐烦地撇了撇唇，发出抱怨的声音。  
  
“你应该杀了他。”他恨恨地说。  
  
“那会引起怀疑，”我回答，“让他回去报信，这样他们更容易相信他的话。他们不会为了一个想要找点乐子的哨兵就停下来的，可是如果两个人都失踪，他们就不得不搜查整座岛了。”  
  
“随你怎么说吧，”他嗤了一声，“反正他已经被一个黑暗向导锁定了，白痴。我要让他生不如死，用噩梦把他吓得尿裤子。下次他们让他做射击训练的时候，他只会打中自己的脚。”  
  
我忍不住笑出声。我转过头，那张熟悉的脸映入我的眼帘。但现在他已经不是一个初出茅庐的向导了，他已经完成了在罗塞塔的训练，被派到这里执行他的第一个任务。他眯着眼，蹙起眉看着我，似乎有些困惑，却又为这种困惑生自己的气。我打量他的时候，他不安地把手指插进头发，朝后拢了拢，似乎刚才那两个哨兵在他身上引起的敌意还没消失。尽管意识到变化是必然的，但我还是为他紧巴巴的声音和单薄的笑容而感到惊讶。在他身上有某种尖锐的东西，过去毫不掩饰，现在却小心地藏了起来。我把他从头看到脚，然后挑起了眉毛。  
  
“独特的交友技巧，怪异的脾气。看来，”我说，“这确实是我认识的那个向导。”  
  
“你也没怎么变，自大狂，”他顶我一句，“只有你才会说什么‘他把那个哨兵留了下来’。”  
  
我听出了什么，观察他的脸。他不自然地清了清喉咙，把目光移开了。  
  
“这种事情常发生吗？罗塞塔的哨兵把都会抓紧时间找点乐子，像那两个白痴一样？”  
  
“我能应付。”他听起来有点不高兴了。  
  
“你让那两个家伙在你身上乱摸了十分钟。”  
  
他吐了吐舌头。“因为我知道你在啊。”讨好地说完这句话，好像害怕我拆穿他的谎言，他又补上一句：“别现在和我吵架，埃利斯，我累死了。你都不用睡觉的吗？你到这里来干嘛？”  
  
“别的向导在这种情况下会说我想死你了。”  
  
他耸了耸肩，走到我打地铺的地方，好奇地看了看。我的行李很简陋，只有一把枪和两件衣服。他跳上我睡觉的台子，伸手摸了摸我盖在身上的外套，对自己耸了耸肩。他选了个地方，在我的临时床铺上坐了下来，在台子边沿晃动着两条腿，望着罗塞塔的货船开过去。在那艘庞然大物消失后，他似乎终于放松下来，伪装出来的轻松态度也消失了。他打了个呵欠。  
  
“如果我说我想死你了，”他仰起脸，“你是不是会让我睡觉？”  
  
我饶有兴味地观察了他一会儿。  
  
“你在担心我会对你做点什么。”  
  
“我才没有担心。”  
  
“不，你有。”  
  
他扬起眉毛看着我，脸上那个游刃有余的表情在我朝他走去时消失了，变成了装出来的恐慌。他做了个鬼脸，大声叫了声“天啊”，然后作势要跳下来。但我拦住了他。我朝前倾身，堵住他的嘴唇，他的笑声变为了呻吟。我挤进他的双腿之间，两手环住他的腰，把他带入一个深吻之中，他颤栗着，双手滑上我的脖颈，急切地予以回应。我在他开始急促地喘息起来的时候放开他，一手搂住他的后腰，他垂下头靠在我的肩头，热切的视线凝聚在我的脸上。  
  
“说吧，”他的手指抚过我的太阳穴，安抚着我紧张的神经，“你究竟是来干什么的？”  
  
“也许我只是想要一个吻呢。”  
  
“你不是那种人，”尼尔立刻说道，“你必然是为了某件事情而来的。是什么？”  
  
“我是来劫走一个罗塞塔的向导的，”我打趣道，“船都准备好了。”  
  
“别开玩笑了，”尼尔对我的提议嗤之以鼻，“你是我所认识的对哨所最忠心的人。”  
  
“不再是了。”

我的脸上挂着笑容，他的神色却转为担忧。“发生了什么？”  
  
“我成立了一个独立于哨所和伦敦塔的机构，叫做信条，”我轻描淡写地说，“它才刚起步，但我对它有远大的计划。换句话说，我需要我的向导。你愿意来做我的左右手吗，尼尔？”  
  
他偏着头，吸了口气。惊疑不定的神情多于惊喜。他从我的怀里抽离开去，愧疚地看着我。  
  
“我不能再做一次了，”他坚定地说，“我不想再成为某个我一无所知的计划的一部分，或者某个被人利用的棋子。你很清楚我不是你能找到的最佳人选，所以何必欺骗自己呢？我黑暗向导的身份，我的精神体，这些问题一日悬而未决，我都不可能作为你的向导与你一同工作。他们把我软禁在罗塞塔不过是为了牵制你罢了，但你放心，我是不会成为你的负累的。”  
  
“这是拒绝吗？”不算意外，我想。但是他能说出这样一番话来确实让我刮目相看。  
  
看来他这段日子以来成长了不少，而那不是没有代价的。  
  
“我永远不会拒绝你，”他的双颊染上绯红，声音变得沙哑，“但这场结合只是交易。我很清楚我不是你在正常情况下的最佳选择。如果你不想要真正招募我，就不要给我一份工作。”  
  
我明白他的意思了。他只愿意作为我的向导而留下来，别的选择他想都不想。这番话说得很诚恳，只有我读懂了其中的骄傲。他小心翼翼维护的是他最后的尊严，也是他最脆弱的部分。  
  
“我是来带你走的，”我安静了片刻，努力组织着语句，“这不是一个哨兵拯救一个向导的演出，尼尔，也不是为了满足我的个人英雄主义或者我的野心。我是来邀请你成为我的盟友，和我并肩作战，与我一同创建一个未来——你不是作为一个中间人，不是作为一个布里克斯顿的学徒，而是作为我的向导受到邀请的。你是我唯一的人选，除了你我从未考虑过别人。”  
  
他沉思着，目光凝视着我的脸。“但我是个黑暗向导。”  
  
我做了个无所谓的手势。“我一直在加强我的屏障训练。你会大吃一惊的。”  
  
他笑起来，摇了摇头。“你真是疯了。”他的表情还是那样执拗，“你打算怎么劫走我呢？”  
  
“首先，把你请上船，”我做了个鬼脸，“或者绑上船。绑架一个向导可是我儿时的梦想。”  
  
他重重地哼了声，再次对我摇了摇头，但这次脸色缓和了些。我的笑话令他沉默了一会儿，为难地对我一笑。“我……”他的下颚曲线绷紧了，“……我的精神体还被困在塔里。”  
  
“我把它救出来了，”我说，“我不是说我会找到它吗？”  
  
他的眼睛略微睁大，既惊又喜地望着我。“在哪？”  
  
“艾弗斯暂时替我照管她。她很安全。她身上的伤也是可以治好的。”  
  
他的笑容完全吸引住了我的视线。他跳下来，全无预兆地扑到我的怀里。他的手臂把我揽得紧紧的，好像怕一放手我就会消失不见。他的手指在我的背上收紧。我歪着头打量他的神情。  
  
“这是个‘好’吗？”  
  
“有个向导，看在你这么寂寞的份上，决定大发慈悲，接受你的邀请——”  
  
“嗯哼。”我说。在这种情况下他倒是对答如流。  
  
他仰起脸，脸上洋溢着兴奋。“现在带我去看你的船。”  
  
离开灯塔的时候，我不由得回头看了那栋建筑物一眼。这是一切的开始，也是结束。  
  
“埃利斯，”尼尔问道，“你原来的向导呢？”  
  
“已经离开我了，”我说，“回到了他原来的哨兵身边。”  
  
“为了什么？”  
  
“我知道了真相，”我沉默了一会儿，回答，“在奥斯陆分别的时候，我问了他一个问题。”  
  
“什么样的问题？”  
  
“我问他，”我的声音低下去，“在伦敦塔里被困上十年是什么样的感觉。”  
  
浪花盖过了我的呓语，尼尔没听清楚我的话。他走到我的身旁，望着浪花散开的地方。那些白色的浪头涌起后消失，他抬起手，试探着握住我搁在操纵杆上的手，然后与我十指相扣。


	22. Chapter 22

  
  
我是来这里赴一个约会的。我等的人还没有来。我来到这里的时候并不忐忑，可是在等待的过程中，心情却愈发地紧张起来。此时已经入夜，能够听到寂静的街道上行人的脚步。我把一只手搁在桌沿，坐在椅子上，注视着光线穿梭进入房间。我在耐心地等待，同时也在期许。但我所等待的和我所期许的并不是同一回事。一个像我这样的哨兵能够分辨一张挂毯上上千种织物，却不能够用同样的感官去分解这个房间。我已经把外套脱了下来，袖子挽到手肘，就这样等候着。这里有一扇门，我的视线却一直落在房间对面的衣橱上，片刻也不敢离开。  
  
走廊上哨兵们的脚步不息，我所在的这个房间却一直很静谧。我从自己的思绪中抬起头来，那种只属于黑夜的光线已经完全浸染了这个房间。我瞥了眼自己的腕表，暗自计算时间，心里渐渐地有了答案。快了，我所等的人即将出现在这个房间里，尽管我们从来没有真正地道别，但那会是我在很长一段时间以后第一次见到他。回忆是不会消亡的，它只会变成你居住其中的氛围，此刻伴随着我加快的脉搏，它再次焕发了活力。在另一个人还没有出现的时候，在幽暗的灯光下，转瞬即逝的车灯在墙上投下长长的阴影，我已经因为期盼而振奋起来了。  
  
衣橱像我原先所想的那样被改装过，推开双扇门，里面是一道逆转闸门，能够从未来回到过去。这是整个房间里唯一称得上稀奇的东西，现在回想起来，我第一次来时竟然没有注意到这个，连我自己都感到惊讶。或许是因为屋内其余的陈设过于简陋，你不会想到其中蕴藏着什么奥秘。倘若在我第一次来到这里时，有人告诉我，这个地方会在我的未来扮演一个角色，我是不会相信的。我朝前倾着身体，却捕捉不到什么声音。当那道门终于打开，一个身影从中出现时，我几乎无法呼吸。我的目光由于过分专注而变得几乎有些生硬，只聚焦在一个点上。那个人从转动的闸门中探出身来，第一眼便看到了坐在椅子上的我，惊讶地停住脚步。  
  
这个世界上只有一个人会这样紧张腼腆，但在笑起来的时候令人眼前一亮。我望着对方脸上沉静的犹豫之色。他翕动嘴唇，似乎要叫出我的名字，但最终只是冲我露出一个笑容。全无感伤的意味，只是表达自己很高兴见到我。在灯光的阴影下，他的脸上突然出现了某种紧张。  
  
“你怎么知道我在这里？”  
  
“我猜的。”  
  
“你猜的？”  
  
“你知道自己快死了，绝不会回到他的身边，”我说，“如果你想要找一个藏身之所的话，有什么地方会比帕尔摩街的哨所更加完美？我猜你与我道别以后根本没有回去，而是直接来到了这里。这个时间点上的我还没来过这个房间，也没有发现那个保险柜。我猜你早就把这个房间搞到了手，把它布置成这样以掩人耳目。我已经数不清这是你第几次对我撒谎了，尼尔。”  
  
“标准操作程序，”他回答得很迅速，很狡黠，“这一招可是从你那里学来的。”  
  
我沉默下来观察他的脸。他脸上的笑容逐渐变得不太自然。跳动的目光，绷紧的肌肉曲线都表明他正在忍受疼痛，我看见他仍然穿着离开时的那套衣服，只是多了几分狼狈。他察觉到我正在注意他，于是慢慢吁出一口气。他的模样疲乏而僵硬，但不慌张。每次试图呼吸时，空气就像割着他的气管似的。许久没有修理的胡须变成毛茸茸的一层，覆盖着颈侧和下颚。我从椅子上站起来朝他走去，他似乎在竭力阻止自己不要转身逃跑，为此用尽了全身的力量。  
  
“我在这里等你，”我放缓语气告诉他，“不想做一个会让自己的向导单独死去的人。”  
  
他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，勉强挤出一个笑。“我想——以我现在的状况无法对此表示抗议。”  
  
“你不能，也别尝试，”我严肃地告诉他，“我可是个相当固执的混球。”  
  
他笑出声，却在我的手抚上他的脸时安静下来。我仔细端详他的面孔，抬手拂去上面的汗水和血迹。自从跌进这个房间以后，他还是第二次认真看我。他的喉部肌肉猛地一阵收缩，就像有人给他灌了一大口威士忌似的。那视线比进门时更加锐利，像要把我看个对穿。他的屏障薄弱而又紧绷，这证明他的状况相当糟。我放下自己的屏障，那个筋疲力尽，眼窝深陷的向导却拒绝了我的帮助，他磕磕绊绊地摸索着，沿着墙壁走向床，我来到床边的时候，他半闭着眼睛，蜷缩着身子仿佛睡着了。我叫出他的名字，他睁开双眼，茫然而不解地望着我。  
  
“你还在这里，”他自言自语起来，“所以，你不是一个梦。”  
  
我摇摇头。我走过去，在他身边坐下。他自然而然地翻了个身，把头搁在我的大腿上，仰头望向我的脸。我一直等到自己的呼吸不再破碎，才能正常地开口说话。“听我说，”我说，努力露出放松的笑容，但我的话语破碎而不连贯，“在我们——离开萨塔尔的那座监牢的时候，我见到了未来的我——那时你昏迷不醒，是他救了你，救了我们——我应该告诉你这件事。”

尼尔紧紧地闭上眼睛，睫毛颤动着，这意味着他还在听。“他留下了一封信，”我强迫自己说下去，“在你还没醒来的时候，我已经读过了它。我把这封信也带来了，如果你要读的话。”  
  
他的眼睛睁开了，他恳求地望着我，我确信我所要说的事情没有一件是他想听的，但我必须继续说下去。“还记得在你离开的时候我问你的那个问题吗？”我勉强笑了笑，“关于未来的？”  
  
“你问我，”他说，仍旧阖着眼睛，“在伦敦塔里被关上十年是一种什么样的感觉。”  
  
“没错，”我越是克制，胸中的情感便越是无法抑制，“我已经知道了。”  
  
尼尔的嘴唇扭曲了一下，嘲弄的双颊泛起血色。“你知道了什么？”  
  
“一切，”我深吸一口气，“那些你不愿告诉我的事。你为我量身定做了一个故事，因为你对我的了解太透彻了，知道什么样的故事才最有效。是你顶替我在伦敦塔里待了十年。你之所以逃出那个地方，是因为他们发现了这件事。你很清楚，一旦他们发现被困在塔内的人不对，便会开始制定一个阻止信条成立的计划。只要未来的我同意这个计划，他们便不再追捕你。”  
  
他勾起嘴角，就好像我刚才说的是他所听过的最荒唐的话。“你的说法太荒唐了，”他冷静地反驳道，“如果我真的像你所说的编造所有这些，那么那个在阿姆斯特丹抓住我的哨兵又是怎么回事？别忘了，你有两三次见过他，他的表现和你所说的这个所谓的真相并不一致。”  
  
“对，”我顿了顿，努力不流露出太多的情绪，“如果我见到的那个人的确是他的话。”

他颤抖起来。  
  
“我并没有看到他的脸，”我说，“没有任何迹象证明那是未来的我——在阿姆斯特丹，让我相信他是未来的我的人只有一个，那就是你。其余的场合里，他们也可以轻易找到一个人来扮演他。事实上，现在回想起来，在他把信交给我的时候，那才是我第一次见到他，对吗？”

他在我的怀抱里僵住了。  
  
“你把协议偷出来，背叛了他，让他在伦敦塔里被囚禁了十年，而在他逃走的那一天，你为了不泄露他在哪而割掉了腺体，”我回忆了一遍尼尔告诉过我的故事，“这里面的大部分的事件是真的，只不过角色另有其人——你受过和我一样的训练，知道最好的谎言往往最接近于真相。我的猜测是信条在成立后被剿灭过一次，他们自以为抓住了他，把他囚禁在塔里，然后所有那些反对他的人便自以为可以安枕无忧了。可是他们没有想到的是有一个向导胆敢伪装成自己的哨兵去坐牢，而他的哨兵从此隐姓埋名，信条一直在暗中发展壮大，渗透了哨所和罗塞塔。那份协议不是被偷出来的，你确实割掉了腺体，但那是为了不让塔里的人发现你是个向导。我猜你被关押得很严密，没人发现你是谁，直到某次失败的任务暴露了他的踪迹。”  
  
尼尔低声一笑，眉头皱起。“‘失败的任务’，”他模仿我的口吻，“他们决定把我处决，而他不知道从哪里得知了消息——我猜伦敦塔里也有他的探子。他来救我，暴露了自己的行踪。”  
  
“而在阿姆斯特丹的那个哨兵？”  
  
“我必须让你完全信任我。”  
  
“你太可怕了。”  
  
“‘在关键的时刻，对人性了解的一念之差能让你获胜，’”他安静地引用了我的话，“我很清楚你的弱点，一个向导如果不对你交出性命，你永远也不会真正信任他。如果我告诉你，未来的你让一个向导替你坐了十年的牢，愧疚感和道德枷锁就会绊住你，你是无法活下来的。”  
  
“未来的我让你绑架一个女人和孩子，那也是假的了？”  
  
他在我的腿上调整了一下姿势，懒洋洋地靠上来，因为疼痛而吸了口气。“标准操作程序罢了，埃利斯，”他冷静的语气仿佛看透了我，“你需要一个目标，我就给你提供一个敌人，这个敌人是假想中的还是真正存在无关紧要。一旦你相信你在维护正义，你就能支撑得更久一些——我们都是一样的。你的弱点是你的良心，我很抱歉我利用了它。我必须保住你的命。”  
  
我苦笑了一下。“你的确成功了，”我说，“你把协议交到了我的手里，留下了我的命。你让他不需要再东躲西藏，而是能够光明正大地行动。你的这个计划保住了所有人，除了你自己。”  
  
他咬住下唇，似乎有些愧疚。但在抬眼看我时，他再次隐藏起了情绪。“我不知道是谁把协议放进这里的，”他说，“也许是未来的你。只有这件事不在我的计划之内，那天晚上的发作是真的。后来——我不得不顺水推舟编个故事，我知道这很残忍。或许，你是不会原谅我的。”  
  
“我已经原谅你了，”我说，“只有一件事情我想不通——他是如何能够接受这个安排的。”  
  
他沉默下来，然后移开了目光。

“如果现在告诉你凯特怀孕了——”  
  
“我会立刻回到她的身边去，”我毫不犹豫地说，随即反应过来，“你是说——”  
  
他点了点头。“这是真的吗？”  
  
“凯特和我达成了共识，”他疲惫地笑了笑，“她希望你活下来，而不是在监牢中度过余生。我们都认为伦敦塔早晚都会处决掉它的囚犯的，我们都不想让你冒这个险。这也是为什么，我在逆行回来后第一个去见的就是她——既然你已经知道了全部，你可以尽情地鄙视我了。”  
  
他语句迟疑，像在等待我的宣判。直到他良久没有听到我的回答，睁开眼睛来看着我。

“尼尔。”我叫出他的名字。他仰起头，嘴唇颤抖，起初全然地无助，随即读懂了我的眼神。

有人在极力抑制颤抖的呼吸，平复胸腔的起伏。我在片刻过后才意识到那是我的声音。我在流泪，而尼尔这一次成了安慰我的那个人。他伸手抚上我的脸，在我的怀中坐起身。我听见了他身上衣物的窸窣，想到在我怀里的这个向导是如何褪去青涩的直爽性格，变成今天这个样子，不由得感到尖锐的余痛，就像有什么坚硬的东西不停地挤压着我的心脏。我们离得很近，他的手移向我的后颈，手指柔柔地摁上我的太阳穴。我的额头与他相触，沉溺在他的气息中，我们就这样安静地相拥了片刻，不知坐了多久。他没有一句话提到自己的伤口，但我知道他快要死了。他虚弱多汗的身体在我的大腿上艰难地靠近，被我的胳膊承托住，他的衣服，混合着雨水和鲜血的气味。我聆听那沉稳的心跳，随即放纵自己片刻，紧紧地抱住了他。  
  
“尼尔，”我再次说，无法抑制声音里的情感，“我不能现在失去你，我才刚开始认识你。”  
  
他深吸一口气，像我第一次在灯塔看到他时那样展露出一个笑容。“把这看作是一次约会，”他说，“而你准时赴了约——你说你绝不会丢下一个向导，最终你还是信守了你自己的承诺。”  
  
像这样泪水盈眶的时刻，我本该痛恨自己的软弱，但我却无暇顾及自己的形象看起来如何。在我能够发出的声音只剩下喉咙里的哽咽的时候，那个向导却朝我俯下头，吻上我的嘴唇。他的掌心摩挲着我的后颈。我们曾经做过的举动比这要亲密得多，然而这一刻——我不想它结束。我迎上去，加深了这个吻，我想我会记得他的嘴唇的触感，他的睫毛俯向我时的弧度，他不加掩饰的回应。在我放开他时，他的神态中流露出某种柔和。他好像在嘲笑我，戒备和局促不安变成了我熟悉的戏谑。他的一只手悄悄滑落身侧，落到我的手掌上，安慰地握了握。  
  
“我没有告诉你，就是为了避开这种场面，”他开起玩笑来，“你们都这么容易痛哭流涕。”  
  
这句话让我醒转过来。我记起了自己的来意。我从上衣的口袋里取出那张纸片，递给他，这张薄薄的纸片上面还沾有那天晚上他身上的伤口所流出的血迹，打那以后，我一直把它带在身上。他没有接过协议，而是不安地望着我。尽管他精神不佳，却没有丧失明晰的洞察力。  
  
“我是来把这份协议给你的，”我说，“我决定把它存放在你这里，只有你才有资格保管它。”  
  
“埃利斯。”  
  
“不，”我阻止了他要说出口的话，“我已经读过这封信了，你也把它读一读吧。读完以后你就知道他从来没有恨过你，他只是不知道该如何面对你罢了。在关键的时刻他舍弃了你，为此他永远无法面对自己。至于这份协议，我们都同意把它给你，你来掌握信条的生死存亡。”  
  
他叹了口气，有种不敢相信的神情。“你到底想说什么，埃利斯？”  
  
“回去吧，”我说，“去赴你的约会——在这一切开始的零点，你和他也有一个约定不是吗？

他正在等你，给自己一个机会见他一面。让他治好你，别让我背上害死自己的向导的骂名。”  
  
他无奈地一笑，摇了摇头。但他的面色恢复了些许生气，就连望向我的目光也重新聚集起了力量。“烂笑话，”他说，“你这辈子是改不了了。你真的把这份文件交给我全权处置？”  
  
“是的，”我鼓起了全部的勇气，“而且我不看见你穿过这道门，我是不会离开的。”  
  
我们都听到了那个声音——过去的尼尔正从电梯门走出来，摆脱警卫，走向皮尔斯先生的房门口，过去的我自己正在被游绳拽起，从四十楼顶层一跃而下，尼尔侧头倾听，微微一笑，对我做了个噤声的手势。转瞬之间，这个向导已经从我的怀中挣脱开去，只在我的额头上落下一个温柔的吻。他输入密码，打开保险箱，将我递给他的协议放了进去，然后颇具深意地看了我一眼。我耸了耸肩，没有对他的决定表示异议。我目送他的背影离开，然后才听到临近的脚步声。是我退场的时候了。过去的尼尔脚步匆匆走过来的时候，我已经从公寓里离开。我藏起自己的身影，以便不让他看见我，但他在开锁时抱有的想法让我对自己笑了。他在考虑让我吃点苦头，他或许是对的——两分钟后，过去的我将会从窗口下来，尼尔正为他打开窗户。他们什么也不知道，而我将独自离开这里，一切回到了零点，我觉得这是最好的告别。  
  
我走出哨所的大门，来到大街上，我的向导在雨中等我，他感到很奇怪：我的脸上满是泪痕。

“发生什么事了？”尼尔在我的耳边问。  
  
乘电梯下楼时，我想象过这个年轻人的脸，但一在灯光下重新见到他，我便屏住了呼吸。  
  
“我去赴了一个约会。”  
  
“好的约会吗？”  
  
“是让一切归零的那种约会。”我默默颔首，知道自己现在还动弹不得，但几分钟后我会恢复过来的，我能够跨过那条边界，回到日常生活当中去，重新计划未来；我试探着在想象当中，把我所记得的那张脸和颈侧的伤疤安置在死者中间去，可是总是显得不适合，我再在生还的人当中想象了一下那副面孔，就像被冻僵的人缓慢恢复知觉似的：我现在能够看到他了。  
  
过去和未来如同未知的国度，而我被悬置于现在。我步入伞下，与那个年轻人紧紧相拥。


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本文时间线发生在正文以后

番外

另一个哨兵（上篇）

尼尔在推开门的同时被捂住了嘴。袭击他的哨兵将他拦腰抱住，卸了他的枪，动作熟练到难以置信。尼尔的后背抵上另一个人的胸膛，那人的手掌牢牢握在他的腰上。

尼尔的第一个反应是：又是一个结合热发作的哨兵。然而，在环绕着他的气息里，结合热引起的情热不在其中。这个不速之客也没有流露出饥渴或是迫不及待的情绪。事实上，尼尔的窥探无法越过对方的屏障，没有任何有价值的讯息泄露出来，一只胳膊横过他的腰，无礼地限制了他的活动范围。那个哨兵把手伸进他的领口，扯掉了他仍然在过滤多余的情绪波的屏蔽器。

尼尔抬起手肘，击向对方的下腹。他的耳边响起一声闷哼，捂在他嘴上的手掌转而握住他的喉咙。他沉住气，试图钻进对方的屏障，那个入侵者觉察了，按住他气管的那只手警告般地紧了紧。在长达半分钟的对峙之间，两人不住地在地板上改变位置，皮鞋的鞋跟擦过地板，发出刺耳的刮擦声。单纯的对抗渐渐变了味，这个哨兵的气息逐渐靠近他的耳侧，气息变得粗重。

尼尔睁大了眼挣扎起来。那只横搁在他腰间的胳膊猛然间将他揽得更紧，一只厚实有力的手掌掐了下他的腰。他颤栗着，扭过身想要躲开，却反而令对方的嘴唇愈发靠近他的腺体。抵在他腺体上的胡茬还有那人的嘴唇，全都过于灼烫，几乎是熨烫在皮肤上的热度令尼尔发出呜咽。

那细碎的、乞求般的声音令他羞惭不已，他咬住唇，阻止自己再发出声音。只是瞬间的恍惚，却给了那人一个机会把门关上，将他拽离门边。一条腿分开他的双膝挤了进来，将他钉在墙上，他本能地想要合拢腿，却愈发夹紧了对方。那人的呼吸变得紧促，坚实的大腿肌肉挤压着他的敏感处，变本加厉顶弄着他，按在他脖子上的手向下滑落到他的气管，更紧地将他捏住。

尼尔一时心慌意乱，脑子里虽然转着扰乱对方共鸣的念头，身体却无法付诸行动——这个哨兵非常清楚他的弱点，将他的所有敏感点都拿捏在手心，令他动弹不得。他眨着睫毛，在对方拿牙齿逗弄他的腺体时配合地哼哼，一只摸向对方衬衫的手却悄然潜入，找到那个正在工作的屏蔽器。一声轻响，尼尔把屏蔽器倏然摘下，莽撞的、自以为掌握局势的哨兵嘶地一声按住额头。

尼尔转过身，扔下还在轻声低鸣的屏蔽器，示威般拍了拍手。他原本打算好好品味一下自己的胜利，却在看到闯入者的脸时吃了一惊。这张脸他再熟悉不过了，不需要光线也能认出来。

“埃利斯？”尼尔吃惊不小，“你这个时候不是在——”

“该死，”他的耳畔响起一阵无奈的低语，“又是屏蔽器。真不敢相信我又上了一次当。”

这是埃利斯的声音，却又有某些地方不一样。这个声音更沉稳些，更内敛，也更缺乏耐心。尼尔情急之下，伸手去碰对方的额头，他的本意是要给自己的哨兵做一次精神疏导，然而这个酷似埃利斯的人却抓过他的手，戏谑地放在了自己的唇上。尼尔瞬间烧红了脸，想要抽出手，对方却抓得很紧。他只得红透了耳根站着，任由那个哨兵吻在他的手心上，让他的心扑通直跳。

“这到底是怎么回事？”他吞咽了下，终于忍不住问道，“没人告诉我你要提前回来。”

闯入者低声一笑，向黑暗中伸出手去，打开了灯。尼尔的视线对上了一张既熟悉又陌生的面孔。这确实是埃利斯的面孔，但在微小的、容易被人忽视的细节上却又有所不同，尼尔不记得埃利斯的耳侧有过疤痕，但眼前的这个哨兵的耳侧有一道狰狞的伤疤，看上去像是匕首留下的，从耳根一直延伸到脖子，险恶地接近腺体。除去这一点以外，此人明显要比埃利斯更为饱经世故，他的发丝里掺进了银发，嘴唇抿紧的时候，有一种愤世嫉俗的神情，透过嘴角的弧度传达出来。他的动作依然是长久出外勤的哨兵的干练，可是多了几分从容，他偶尔有种无法忍受的神情，似乎某个动作会引发身上的旧患，因此他在沉默下来的时候总像是在承受着某种钝痛。

尼尔困惑地凝视着这张脸，假如再过上十年，或许埃利斯看起来会是这个样子的，但是他什么也不确定……尼尔再看了一眼自己摘下来的那个屏蔽器，这的确是他送给埃利斯的那一个没错，只是它如今的模样旧了许多。难道说，直到它的外壳开裂，按钮都松动了，埃利斯还一直在用着它？在他端详这个哨兵的时候，后者已经自顾自脱下外套，松开领带，在床边坐了下来。这个埃利斯似乎很熟悉这个房间，知道所有家具的方位。尼尔狐疑不解地望着他，一肚子问题，他却重重吁了口气，转身往床上一坐，疲惫地闭上眼睛，并不准备解释什么。他把从尼尔身上卸下来的枪随意地扔到一旁，那把伯莱塔在他的手里仿佛只是个玩具。这时候，尼尔更肯定自己对他的判断了：他的屏障已经疲惫不堪，千疮百孔了；他是从未来逆行回来的，而且在来到这里以前肯定已经走了很长的一段路——他的脸色和他身上的制服都说明了这一点。

这个男人的言行举止更像是个老兵，只有这一点能够解释尼尔什么也没有窥探出来。所有的这些不确定令他越来越疑惑，他绷紧唇，带着敌意望着这个闯进来的陌生人，再次紧张起来。

“你到底是谁？”他抬高音量，视线防备地落在对方脸上，“你……你不是他。”

那个哨兵懒懒睁开眼，对他瞧了一瞧。尼尔颈侧的腺体陡然热了起来，虚弱钻进了他的双膝。

“嘘，安静点，”那哨兵压低了声音以示警告，“除非你想让所有的人都知道我在这里。”

尼尔瞪着他。这个人以为自己是谁，竟敢对他发号施令？他的鼻翼翕动着，张开嘴就要反驳，猛然间，对方语气里所暗示的东西却变得清晰明了。他的指尖不知所措地一动，感觉到了手心的潮湿。那个留在他手心的吻突然变得异常鲜明。尼尔直直盯着对方，忽然有了一个主意。

“我的样子像是在乎吗？”尼尔故作轻松地反驳，“你又不是第一个在我这里留宿的哨兵。”

这个长相酷似埃利斯的男人仰起脸打量着他，目光渐渐变得炽热，好像尼尔的那句挑衅引起了他的兴趣。就在对方的视线露骨到尼尔想要逃走的时候，那人却好整以暇地拍了拍自己旁边的位置，对他不经意地点点头。“过来坐下，尼尔，”他听见对方说，“别再站在那里了，我保证我不会对你做什么——放心了？我的屏蔽器还在你的手里，把它当做人质吧。过来坐下。”

“我并不怕你。”尽管这么回答，他还是走过去了。他不无戒备地在对方身边坐了下来。

“现在，告诉我，”对方转过头，凝视着他，“你有多久没见到他了？我是说你的哨兵。”

此情此景令人有些恍惚，仿佛埃利斯就在他的身边似的。一个月零三天，尼尔在心里补充。这确实就是埃利斯——在如此近的距离之下，尼尔发现自己更难分清两者——又或者，他根本不愿意去分清。对方含笑注视着他的模样此时与埃利斯一模一样。尼尔做了一次深呼吸。

“你还没回答我。”

“这不关你的事。”尼尔说。

“他陪你的时间越来越少了，对吧？我没记错的话，你已经有一个月没见到他了。”

这个哨兵唔了一声，视线逗留在尼尔的脸上。那目光令尼尔舔了下嘴唇，开始紧张，热度涌上他的脸颊，他轻启双唇，迎上对方的视线。假如这个哨兵现在对他做什么的话，他还能全身而退吗？他不由自主地被这个谜一样的哨兵所吸引。他的腺体愈来愈躁动，仿佛被点燃了。

“我就把沉默当做答案了，”这个熟悉又陌生的声音说道，“他早晚会知道自己错过了什么。”

尼尔猛吸了一口气。他辨认出了那个声音。不管外表有着怎样的差异，但其中的底蕴是不会错的。“埃利斯？”他再次不肯定地说，“是你。这的确是你，对吗？……究竟是怎么回事？”

对方冷硬的线条似乎有消融的迹象，但尼尔太急于想把事情弄清楚，以至于忽略了那明显的暗示。

“我回来解决一个该死的目标，”埃利斯耸了耸肩，“逗留时间超过期限，结合热发作了——还能怎么办呢？我只能来找我的向导。如果我没记错的话，这时候过去的我还在特拉维夫，而你——”他颇具暗示意味地停顿片刻，视线扫过尼尔的唇，“——只能每晚想着他自慰。”

所有感觉在同一时间涌来——羞恼，气愤，被刺伤的自尊，还有烧灼着全身的渴望。尼尔顿时心跳加快，想要还以颜色却不知怎的变得拙嘴笨舌起来，这个自称是埃利斯的男人愉悦地看着他的神色变化，还有被他报复性攥紧的床单。“不想知道我是怎么知道这些的吗？”那哨兵补上一句，“精神链接，尼尔。你瞒不了他任何事——包括接下来要在我们之间发生的事情。”

尼尔抿起唇。好吧，这确实是他——即便在这种情况下，埃利斯也不会放过挖苦他的机会。年长的哨兵似乎对他的一举一动都了然于心，但尼尔马上就会让他惊讶了。尼尔重新竖起屏障，对这个自以为掌控全局的哨兵摇了摇头，有意忽略对方轻佻的目光在他的胸中引起的悸动。

“你不能因为结合热就闯进这里来，”尼尔皱着眉头说，“只是为了——我是说——”

“操你？”对方好心地帮他说完了这句话。

尼尔一时语结，竟无法回答这句话。天哪，他盯着这个男人的脸想道，难道在未来，埃利斯会变成这样的一个人？眼前这个哨兵一个字也没有提到任务的具体细节，但他许久没刮的胡子和过于紧绷的肩背还是泄露了一些踪迹。据他自己说，他正处于结合热的发作期，但他除了嗓子有些沙哑以外，并没有表现出什么异常。对方的视线滑向尼尔的腺体，在那里停留了一瞬，他想要些什么已经很明显了，但尼尔真的要应和他吗？尼尔不是傻瓜，他知道事情没有那么简单，首先，这个埃利斯为什么不回去找他的向导？其次，他不确定自己喜欢这种被当做工具取用的感觉——但某种直觉告诉他，在这个哨兵所属的那个世界里，这种事情似乎是很正常的。

“——解决你的生理需求。”尼尔生硬地纠正对方的措辞。

此时不在这个房间里的那个埃利斯会为此而取笑他——用词总是文绉绉的，他会说，然后将尼尔揽过来吻，但这个埃利斯却只是沉默不语地盯着他看，直到那露骨的视线让尼尔红了脸。

“所以，”那嘶哑的声音在他的体内点燃一串颤栗，“你一点也不想他了——我的意思是我。”

尼尔还没来得及回答这句话，埃利斯已经站起来，走到他的跟前。沉默横亘在他们之间。埃利斯把手埋进他乱糟糟的头发，攥紧发丝后扯起他的头，被迫仰起喉咙的同时，尼尔听到自己讶异的、带着些许畏惧的抽气声。他觉得自己简直就像一只被豹子咬住喉咙的小鹿，但埃利斯只是俯下头，若有所思地注视着他的眼睛。他的手——上面还沾着斑斑血迹，尽管已经干涸但清晰可见——尼尔为此吞咽了一口；同样令人难以忽略的是那些细小的，在埃利斯腕部和指关节上的挫伤，现在他们靠得很近，尼尔闻到了向导素的气味，显然埃利斯刚注射过不久。如此大胆地凝视着一个哨兵——尤其是眼前这一个——是危险的，很有可能会被结合热发作的哨兵当做是一种挑战，但尼尔没有移开视线。不知为何，他无法挪开视线——他情不自禁。

“尼尔。”埃利斯低声说。

他的嗓音温柔，与严厉的动作一点也不相称。他的手滑落到尼尔脸上，拇指在他的颧上摩挲。

尼尔不确定地分开了双唇，然后埃利斯靠近了，他俯下身，粗暴地用舌头撬开了尼尔的嘴。


	24. Chapter 24

哨向番外   
另一个哨兵（下）  
  
这和以往的任何一次都不一样。  
  
这个埃利斯会对他下命令。这个埃利斯会用简短的、不容分说的句子提要求。这个埃利斯——一个更强势，更老练的哨兵——在这场性爱开始三分钟后便让尼尔跪在了他跟前的地板上。  
  
尼尔自己都不明白这是怎么发生的。他只记得对方拽起他的头，将他吻到头晕目眩，让他在那一吻结束后不由得把头靠在对方的大腿上喘息。埃利斯抽回手，轻轻拍了下他的脸。  
  
然后他就跪了下来。  
  
地板很凉，尼尔的脸却烧得厉害。埃利斯托起他的下巴，指腹反复蹭过他的胡茬。那一吻还嵌在他的身体里，埃利斯吻得过于深入，太过下流，让他的大腿为之而颤抖。他仰起头，不知所以地望向对方，好像已经被固定住了，无法轻易地改换姿势。埃利斯只是用拇指碾过他的下唇，他便急急地吞咽。那种目光——带着置身事外的距离感——让他感到自己被剥光了。  
  
他把手伸向埃利斯的皮带，饥渴地舔着嘴唇。可是那哨兵喉咙里轻哼了一声，做了个朝后靠的姿势。尼尔的身体一僵，朝上看进对方的眼睛，埃利斯伸展了一下双肩，抓过他的手，按在自己完全硬起的阴茎上。尼尔重重地吞咽了一下，双手背到身后，握住了自己的手腕。  
  
皮带解开的声音让他颤了一下，那直挺挺的阴茎跳出来打在了他的脸上。尼尔陷入下唇的牙齿挡住了一声呻吟，却无法挡住那哨兵赤裸裸的视线。埃利斯懒散地为自己手淫，性器拍打着尼尔的脸。唾液在口腔里聚积起来，尼尔已经记不起上一回他们有时间好好做爱是什么时候了。他分开双唇，向上望去，有意露出一截舌尖。他能够感觉到那个哨兵脑海里的欲望，并为此听到自己的心跳声。埃利斯眯起眼，抬手固定住他的后脑，粗鲁地将阴茎捅了进来。  
  
尼尔被填得太满，艰难地呼吸着。这不是一个循序渐进的过程，埃利斯干进了他的喉腔。他进入得很深，很残酷，好像知道尼尔能够承受到什么地步。他挺进尼尔的喉咙，双手按在尼尔后脑上不让他撤出。他的动作毫无保留，尼尔几乎朝后仰倒。往常，尼尔在口交的过程中总是沉默的，不爱发出太多的呻吟，而今天，他却一反常态。他的唇边不断溢出湿滑的，被干穿的声音。埃利斯只是按住他，把他钉在自己的阴茎上，他听起来却像被彻底使用过了。  
  
埃利斯朝下打量着他，手掌抚上他被阴茎操出的隆起。仅凭被这样碰触他便硬了，触电般的震颤沿脊柱攀援而上。一次深喉的来回，他的脸颊被阴茎顶出了形状。然后埃利斯贴着他的舌头拔了出来，转而将拇指抵入他的下唇。突如其来的空虚令尼尔咬了一下对方的拇指。  
  
那只手立刻掐住他的下颚，反应迅速到令他呼吸急促。埃利斯的拇指和食指卡在他的耳根下面，他的整张脸被迫抬了起来。想要用言语刺伤眼前这个哨兵的愿望来得很突然，但尼尔沉默着，容许对方的视线在他的脸上梭巡。他的上半身还因为刚才的插入而后仰，唾液和那个哨兵的前液弄湿了他的嘴唇。埃利斯捏紧他的下巴，他的呼吸变得颠簸，但仍然倔强地保持着头颅昂起的姿势。在那人的目光下他无法藏起任何东西，包括自己腿间的勃起。  
  
“这是你想要的吗？”  
  
“是的，”舌尖缓慢扫过下唇，尼尔深深吸气，望向那人的眼睛，“求你了。”  
  
肾上腺素的上升令他有些头晕目弦，因为渴望一根老二而意识模糊，埃利斯抿唇低哼一声，放开手，尼尔朝前够向那个男人的阴茎，在它终于捅进自己的嘴唇时满足地哼吟起来。他抵住脚后跟，向前调整自己的位置，再次将对方的硬挺纳入嘴里。他的嘴唇裹住埃利斯饱满的阴茎，它无情地抵住他的舌头搏动，其坚硬程度令尼尔自己的欲望也开始滴水。他的阴茎沉重地跳动着，想要射出来的愿望变得愈来愈强烈。他攥住手指，把碰触自己的愿望转化为吞下对方阴茎的努力。他尝试放松自己的喉咙，阴茎逐渐深入所带来的窒息感令他呻吟。  
  
在他快要吞下对方全部的时候，埃利斯的手指埋入他的头发，阻止了他。他深深地捅了进来，一直插到尼尔的喉咙。他的臀部开始摆动，操起尼尔的嘴，尼尔哽噎着，随着被操弄的节奏无助地晃动上身。没有可以倚靠的地方，他只能握住自己的手腕。他被操开了，他从嘴巴到喉咙向另一个人投降，屏障向对方敞开。他能发出的声音只有断断续续的抽噎，埃利斯沉稳而残酷地将他操到近乎绝望，然后掐住他的耳根抽了出来，尼尔急促地换着气，望着对方。  
  
他不知道自己现在看起来是什么样子，但埃利斯低骂一句，再次吻了上来。尼尔贴着对方的嘴唇发出再不被操就会死掉的声音，扭动身子邀请那人的舌头。他今天的反常，另一个人的强势，都令他惶惑不已。他不熟悉这一切，性爱通常都是温柔的，由任意一方做主导，而不是这样疾风骤雨，根本不知道下一步会发生什么事。他们太不一样了，连这个吻都是不一样的。这个哨兵的吻是野蛮的，占有式的，就好像他们之间隔着许多岁月，仿佛他们分别已久。尼尔一开始还能勉强回应，但很快只能含住对方的舌头呻吟。埃利斯的吻在他的体内开辟了他所不知道的通道，他被吻到完全乱了步调；就在他快要无法呼吸时，这个吻却结束了。  
  
尼尔抬起头，正好撞上哨兵灼烫的目光。他下意识地吞咽了一口，他的乳头硬了起来。  
  
“我的。”他喃喃宣布，连自己也不清楚自己所恳求的是什么。  
  
“再说一遍。”埃利斯声音嘶哑地说。  
  
“你是……”脖颈涨红，尼尔颤栗着说出那个词，“……我的哨兵。”  
  
尼尔被拦腰抱起来的时候没能控制住声音——一声惊惶的、被吓到的吸气。埃利斯轻而易举地抱住他，将他举起来扔到了床垫中央。这种力量差异令他晕眩，被这样粗鲁地对待令他的渴求不已。他的阴茎雀跃地予以回应。在他的双腿间，他的欲望已经漏出前液，变得又硬又湿。但埃利斯没有给他适应这一切的时间。这个哨兵将他翻过身去，坚实的身躯在下一秒贴上他的背，又一个粗暴的、用上了牙齿的吻咬上了他的腺体。这一次他真的被吓到了，他惊跳着弓起了背，想要后退却只能抵上对方的胸膛。他翻腾着，在埃利斯吸他的腺体时真真切切地尖叫。但那双结实的手臂环住他的腰，制止了他的一切退缩，直到他乖乖地承受完这个——他的腺体被吻咬到红肿发痛，几乎不能碰。埃利斯放开他时，他的睫毛已经有了湿意。  
  
他拧过头避免对方看见，埃利斯却托起他的头硬是要转过他的脸。“看看这是什么，”埃利斯拿一根手指蹭了蹭他的睫毛，戏谑地给他看了看指端的湿润，“你这是要哭吗，尼尔？”  
  
尼尔狠狠瞪了他一眼，不敢开口——他的嗓子完全哑掉了。或许因为经历了太大冲击，他的双腿仍然虚软发颤。他撑起一点身子，本是准备朝前挪的，埃利斯却无耻地欺身压近。尼尔只看对方一眼脸便红了：这个哨兵的唇上沾着他的向导素，还赫然舔了舔嘴角，仿佛在对自己的向导示威。他伸手去推对方的胳膊，却被捏住喉咙吻了上来。在交换的津液中，他尝到了自己的向导素，在共鸣中，那哨兵在他耳边重复他的名字。其中蕴含的思念令他软化下来，在对方的臂弯里瘫软成水。埃利斯推了推他的肩膀，他趴到床上，顺从地抬高了腰臀。  
  
尼尔把双手分开，举过头顶，这是他和另一个人做爱时的习惯——埃利斯喜欢以这个姿势操他，从背后进入他，而尼尔从未问过为什么。他本以为今天也是一样，但这个埃利斯掴了一下他的臀，迟迟没有动作，尼尔不解地回过头。那一巴掌让他又羞又恼，呼吸声尖利起来。  
  
“你在干什么？”埃利斯皱起眉，态度严厉，“你在隐瞒什么——这种服从性表演是怎么回事，尼尔？告诉我，你和另一个我上床的时候从来没有彻底放下过屏障，一次也没有？”  
  
他怎么……他是什么时候看出来的？为什么另一个人从未识破的秘密，他只需要这么短的时间便能发现？猝不及防之下，尼尔乱了阵脚。“我不能完全放下屏障，”他下意识地说出了心里话，“那会把他弄伤的。一个黑暗向导的精神反噬难以操控，我不希望他因此而受伤。”  
  
“所以你打算永远瞒着他？”  
  
尼尔抿住唇。他不想做过多的解释，于是只是点了下头。片刻的沉默，然后是对方的叹息。  
  
“你想要试试完全放下屏障吗？”严厉褪去了，如今只剩下关切，“来吧，是我在这里，你不会伤到我的。”  
  
“可是——”  
  
埃利斯的声音变得更为强硬：“撤掉它，跟我连在一起——来吧，我会接住你的。”  
  
尼尔不确定自己能否应付这个。有所保留已经成为了一种习惯了。他从来没有在性爱中彻底放开过自己的意识，这造成的影响对他来说微不足道，与埃利斯本人的安全相比小到可以忽略不计。但是偶尔，他也会羡慕那些能够完全交出自己的向导——那会是什么样的一种感觉？他只在结合的那晚有过短暂的体验，可是他随即便被送走了，没有来得及品尝其中的滋味。在沉默中，他没有注意到埃利斯在他的腿间埋下头，托起他的阴茎，将它一口吞了下去。埃利斯的口腔很热，尼尔汗湿的膝盖在床上打滑，发出高亢的悲鸣。他的屏障不知不觉间垂落，低如他绷紧一线的脊柱。那哨兵啧啧吮吸着他的阴茎，色情的低吟声令他心跳加速，他不住地在床单上挪动位置，情欲穿透他的身体，破除了他最后的防线。埃利斯把他翻过来，一口将他吞到根部，嘴唇紧贴他下腹的毛发，他猛地弹起腰夹紧对方的头，眼睛不由自主地闭上，手指揪紧了床单。等他再次睁开眼时，埃利斯拨开他汗湿的头发，对他微笑。  
  
“怎么样？”埃利斯说。他的嘴唇——尼尔无法停止去想这一点——像是被好好使用过了。  
  
尼尔试探着动了动，随即睁大了眼睛。“天啊。”他怔了怔，血液涌上了他的面庞。  
  
“没错，”埃利斯冲他点了下头，嗓音突然变得低哑，“就是这样。你感觉到了吗？”  
  
所以——尼尔难以自控地望向他——这就是身为一个哨兵的感觉。突然间，他被拽入了另一个人的精神世界。他的五感被调到了最高值，能够接收到另一个人所感觉到的一切。一切未经过滤的信息在同一时间朝他涌来：埃利斯的信息素，混合着须后水的气息，在空气中飘散；他的胡茬上残留着一滴晶亮的液体，那是从尼尔的性器渗出的前液；他的嘴角残留着向导素的踪迹，如同一条清晰的线索将他们两个人连在一起。埃利斯拽过他的大腿，胡茬蹭在他大腿内侧的皮肤上，那种感觉是如此鲜明，令他不得不求饶地揪住另一个人的头发。他浑身上下忽然都变成了敏感点；透过被放大了无数倍的感官，床单细小的纤维磨着他的皮肤。逆行回来的哨兵将他抱住，粗糙的枪带贴上他的乳头，过分的刺激令他哑着嗓子叫了出来，立刻抱住对方的肩膀。他从脖颈到耳根一片涨红，带着处子般的羞怯，就是不让对方动。  
  
“你的情绪……”埃利斯俯身在他耳边说，“……简直像是一个第一次承受哨兵的向导。”  
  
尼尔还没反应过来便被翻了过去，硬起来的乳头擦过床单，让他啊地一声软下了腰。他的心跳声激烈得几乎跃出胸腔，身体任由那个哨兵搓出形状。埃利斯抓过他的一只手反扭在背后，他的后面一阵紧缩，竟自作主张地渗出些液体。尼尔把脸埋进唯一自由的手臂间，只顾喘息，意识混乱之间被那个哨兵贴着胸膛摸到了乳头，他的后面湿得更厉害，性器渗出粘稠的液体。这一切都与印象中温暖绵长的性爱是如此不符，他只来得及呜咽着，咬住自己的手臂止住失态。他能够感受到那个哨兵的一切，反过来肯定也是一样——尼尔迟钝地把两件事情联系到了一起，但一波又一波过载的快感冲散了他的意识，本已涌上嘴边的问题变成了压抑的喘息。他们的精神力场连得太密，咬合得太紧，当埃利斯的性器贴上他的臀缝，尼尔清晰地感觉到了它的硬度，它的搏动，它饱满的龟头是如何抵在他的囊袋上，将他玩弄得一片粘湿。这种耻感不仅源于他自己的感受，还源于埃利斯所看到的他，后者的意识在源源不断地对他诉说尼尔把他夹得多紧，他柔嫩的大腿有多么好操，他挺立的乳头触感鲜明地抵在对方的掌心上，仿佛在哀求被狠狠捏住，他颈侧的腺体一片绯红，上面还残留着哨兵的牙印。  
  
埃利斯强壮有力的胳膊揽过他的脖子，模仿性交的动作顶弄了好几分钟，把他的臀缝操得一片通红。他的腿分得太开，埃利斯的手指在他的乳头上绕圈，让他语无伦次地挺起胸膛。他欣喜地完全敞开，没有屏障，不需要担心精神反噬，这个哨兵确实如他所言地接住了他——尼尔能够感觉到这一点。这一刻，他们的共鸣非常同步，没有任何东西将他们隔绝开来。结合热也是真的，尼尔能够分明感觉到对方的热度。他刚意识到这一点，一股强大的涌流透过链接冲了进来，席卷过他的意识，尼尔的呼吸一乱，本能地剧烈挣扎，埃利斯紧紧地将他控制在怀里，他咬牙溢出半声哭喊，却在那个哨兵吻上他的腺体时垂下头颅安静下来。他的舌尖尝到腥甜，原来他咬上了那个哨兵及时地递来的手臂，这安抚了他火花般被点燃的神经。  
  
“这是什么？”尼尔仍然心有余悸，他发出的声响很难被称为一个完整的句子。  
  
“你被诱发了结合热，”那哨兵说，“这意味着——你想念我，以及你的屏障消融了。”  
  
对方的话语断续地进入他的意识，尼尔舔了下对方手臂上的伤口。“还有什么？”他问道。  
  
“还有，”埃利斯的声音变得低沉，“你是我的向导。”  
  
这似乎只是一句充满占有欲的话，然而其中所蕴含的情感比尼尔预期的要复杂得多。那个哨兵压低身体，就这样挺动进来，沉重而饱满地插进尼尔的身体里，让他为之而闷哼。他扭头吻上对方的唇，为随之而来的操弄断断续续地呻吟起来。埃利斯猛地挺动臀部，直达深处，将他钉在了床上，他配合对方，将臀部不顾一切地推向那根阴茎，在这一刻，想念突然变得如此地真切，又是如此完整地被眼前的这个人所填满——过去的他与现在的他，似乎都在此刻合而为一了。尼尔突然很想告诉对方一件事，一个他从未对另一个埃利斯说过的秘密。  
  
“我其实害怕过——”他抵在埃利斯的唇边说，“——在他们把我带走的那天晚上。”  
  
这是一个简单的字眼，但它包含了太多的意思。尼尔不知道对方能否理解，他在那天晚上的恐惧和后怕，并不是针对自己的。他的畏惧，他不愿被带走的真正原因，是眼前的这个哨兵。  
  
“我知道，”沉默片刻，这一个埃利斯温柔地回答了他，“我其实一直都知道，尼尔。”  
  
埃利斯的手向下探去，握住他的阴茎。在一记深深的挺入中，尼尔射了出来，甬道渴盼地夹紧了入侵者。原本这只是以性为目的的一次拜访，但现在一切似乎不仅仅是关于性。尼尔紧揽住这个哨兵，听到他在自己的耳边喃喃地重复：我是特地来找你的，我再也不会让你害怕。  
  
这是结合热的起点，也是他高潮的终结——猛烈地射在那个哨兵手中，尼尔向他展示完整的自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一篇番外已经完全放出。


	25. Chapter 25

**番外2  
  
Hello, Goodbye**   
  


我怀疑我有一个守护天使。  
  
自打上个月起，在我的生活中发生了一连串的怪事。第一次是在利沃夫，在我和那个大个子哨兵扭打的时候，那讨厌的雇佣杀手把我的屏蔽器直接从直升机上面扔了下去，哪怕我当时选择一跃而下，找回它的机会也很渺茫。然而，当天晚上，我却发现它完好无缺地出现在我的酒店房间里，就连原来不太灵光的调节旋钮都已经被人修好了。这件事从各个方面来讲都很蹊跷。首先，这个人是怎么进到我的酒店房间，又是如何知道哪张才是我的床的？屏蔽器好好地放在我的床头，简直如同那上面写了我的名字似的。更奇怪的是，这个白噪音发生装置从近一万英尺的高空摔了下来，上面却连一条划痕也没有，也没有沾着尘土或是树叶。它一尘不染，整体外观比我还新。我盯着它，感到难以置信，仿佛我白天所经历的一切——紧张搏斗，死里逃生，将一个想杀我的哨兵从直升飞机上扔了下去——全都只是一场梦而已。  
  
我没有提出更换酒店。如果这个不速之客想要杀我，完全可以趁我睡着的时候再动手，没必要如此大费周章。我把送回来的屏蔽器仔细查看了一番，上面没有留下哨兵或是向导的信息素。看来，这家伙不仅是个开锁的行家里手，还极为擅长隐藏自己的行踪。我所认识的哨兵里没有一个能够达到这个标准的。至于向导，曾经有过一个，但我连他现在是死是活都不知道。我没有把这件事告诉尼尔，免得让他担心。第二天，我把屏蔽器送去检修了。柜台后面的那个女人告诉我，这玩意没有任何异常。事实上，她很奇怪为什么我要更换其中的零件。  
  
“上一个经手的家伙活干得不错，”她说，“你还得感谢他呢。他替你省了一大笔钱。”  
  
“不好意思，”我则回答，“你能说人话吗？屏蔽器不是我的专长。”  
  
她瞪了我一眼。她的其中一只眼睛上戴着目镜。这个圆筒状的小玩意卡在她的眼眶上，伴随着说话的节奏一动一动。  
  
“这是个老型号，早就应该报废了，”她将目镜一摘，把屏蔽器递给我，“有人提高了这玩意的性能——已经替你查过了：没有窃听，没有电路改装。你的老朋友又能继续撑一阵子了。”  
  
与其说她解开了我的疑问，不如说整件事变得更令人迷惑了。我半信半疑地接过屏蔽器，打量着它，不明白为什么有人要如此费尽周折地来帮助我却又不表明自己的身份。在我的掌心，低声嗡鸣的屏蔽器仿佛在诉说着什么。这东西是尼尔买来送给我的，我原来那个早就报废了。  
  
“看来你有一个守护天使啊，”女哨兵说，“放心吧，他很懂行。你的屏蔽器什么问题也没有。”  
  
而这，才是真正的问题，我在心里补充道。  
  
第二件怪事发生在太子港。这一次，事情变得更令人费解了。在那鬼地方，我经历了一次意想不到的重创。长达一周之久，我不得不留在房间里。确切地说，是待在那台白噪音发生器的周围。为了不让我的感官受到干扰——因为显而易见，它突然脆弱得不得了——我只能每天套着睡袍在房间里走来走去。医生还建议我使用眼罩和耳塞，好像只是为了让我看起来更滑稽似的。窗帘放下了，房间遮盖得严严实实，所有可能刺激到哨兵的东西全都被拿走了。  
  
在我经历过的感知过载里，这是最严重的一次发作，仅仅排在那次高空跳伞的经历之后。我没法动用任何五感，哪怕只是稍微尝试一下，我的头都会疼得像是要炸开一样。疼痛和反噬不断袭击着我，随之而来的是精疲力竭的混乱。我的屏障彷如一层薄冰，一只蚂蚁的重量就能让它分崩离析。而这一切仅仅是因为我对我的向导夸下海口，说我不需要他也能完成任务。  
  
倘若时光倒流，回到我离开伦敦的那个晚上，我绝对不会逞这个强。我会直接告诉尼尔，我之所以不让他和我一起来，是想让他休息一下。谁能想到圣何塞大市场会让我感官过载呢？更糟糕的是，不能把这次发作告诉尼尔，否则他会立刻赶到这里来，那就违背了我的本意。  
  
我已经做了最坏的打算，准备一个人熬过这次发作，然而，怪事发生了——在我浑浑噩噩地躺在床上，因为高烧而神志不清的时候，有人给我做了精神疏导。我虽然精神恍惚，但并未完全失去意识。每天夜里的同一时间，那个敏捷的身影都会如期而至。在模糊的意识里，我感觉到这个人以轻盈的脚步穿过房间，来到我的床边坐下，将微凉的手掌按在我的额头。在连续三天没有得到任何实质性的帮助后，这实在是太舒服了，我无法控制自己感激的低叹。那人掌心渗出的精神力安抚了我，源源不断地为我提供支持，渐渐地，感官透支不再令人难熬，我的高烧也消退了。精神透视如同一双温柔的手，整理着我意识中的乱麻。我叹息着，唯一能给出的反应是把自己交给那双手，那可靠的、来自于向导的关注。这个向导发出的共鸣抚慰人心，自从他出现以来，我头脑里的重负消失了，感官图景清晰起来，身上的旧伤也不再泛疼。我已经有好几个晚上没有睡过一个好觉，在这个不知名的向导的身边却睡得很香。可惜的是，我没有看清他的面孔。等到我逐渐恢复意识，想要向他道谢的时候，他却消失了。  
  
如果我还能见到这个人的话，我一定会还他这个人情。可是我有种感觉，他在有意躲着我。  
  
或许我不应该太在意这件事。如果这个人不希望我知道他是谁，他一定有他的理由。可是诸如此类的怪事还在不断地发生，在热那亚，在里斯本，在塔兰托——倘若我更自大一些的话，我会认为这个向导是在跟踪我。他总是在我最需要帮助的时候出现，在确保我安然无恙后离开，这不可能是巧合。我暗地里给他起了个绰号——我的“守护天使”。这件事当然有些孩子气，我从七岁起就不再相信守护天使了，可是，关于这个人的存在的证据越来越多，让我无法说服自己一切只是某种错觉而已。最近的一次是在芝加哥，我拉开接应车辆的门，却发现司机的额头上多了个弹孔。那个哨兵倒在驾驶座位上，他的背后贴着张字条：“你暴露了。”  
  
这太冒险了。这个人把自己的生死置之度外，就为了警告我。这已经超出了一个沉默的盟友的范围，其中蕴含的情意让我惊讶。七小时后，坐在夜间航班的靠窗座位上，手里攥着那张纸条，我的好奇心在熊熊燃烧。我已经成功脱身，并且查出了那个叛徒的名字，对任何一个人来说，这都意味着任务的结束，但对我来说，这趟任务才刚刚开始。那个旁观者救了我的命，又一次。我欠对方的情已经越来越多，到了无法还清的地步了。字条是打印出来的，但我还是把它整整齐齐叠好，塞进上衣口袋。我叫了一杯老式鸡尾酒，然后暗自下定了决心。  
  
去他妈的礼尚往来，我要知道这个人是谁。  
  
这种感觉有些陌生——在我的人生中，有不少不得不卧床休息的时刻，可是没有一次是出于眼下这种目的。从我的肩膀一直延伸到肋下的绷带是真的，只不过在绷带之下并非真的有一排弹孔。我闭上眼睛，假装熟睡，把感官数值调到最低，让自己看上去全无警戒。我中枪的消息应该已经传出去了，而我的向导此时不在马德里，这件事也确实是真的。接下来，我所要做的只是等待。走廊上的脚步声响起时，我屏住了呼吸。随即，我听到锁被拨开的声音。  
  
是他。我认出了这种脚步声。这就是那个在太子港溜进我的房间里的人。也是同一个人，在利沃夫对我伸出援手。这太明显了，我不知道自己为什么现在才意识到这一点：这是个故人。  
  
有那么一瞬间，我几乎认为揭穿对方的身份是一个糟糕的决定了，但那向导来到床边，向我伸出了手。我本能地抓住了对方的手腕，然后——在对方深吸一口气之后——我睁开了眼睛。  
  
谜底揭晓了，但我仍然凝视着那张脸，无法回过神来。  
  
“所以，”我说，“我的‘守护天使’一直是你？”  
  
“什么？”尼尔——我的向导——罕见地口吃起来，“对——当然了，当然是我。”  
  
然后他开始抱怨：只有孩子才会起守护天使这种名字，你多大了，七岁吗？还有，他说，你最好解释一下你假装受伤这件事——他的话没有说完，因为我从床上跳起来拥抱了他，这把他结结实实地吓了一跳。他的脖颈染上潮红，在我的怀里安静下来，将头靠在我的肩窝上。  
  
接下来的一个星期，我们在马德里过得很愉快，这简直像是第二次蜜月，如果说我们曾经有过第一次的话。可是在回去的飞机上，尼尔一直局促不安。后来，他说他有事情要告诉我。  
  
我奇怪地看着他。他已经是一个成熟的向导了，我很少见他像现在这样方寸大乱。是因为任务吗？可是一个棘手的目标不至于让他如此为难。他的样子更像是在为某件事情而感到愧疚。  
  
尼尔踌躇良久后说：“那不是我。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你的守护天使——”尼尔猛地吁出一口气，不自觉地蹙起眉头，“——另有其人。”  
  
“我不明白。”  
  
“你中枪的那天，我是接到一个电话才赶到那里的，”尼尔说道，“在利沃夫、太子港、安特卫普和其余几个地方救了你的是他，而不是我。那不是我，一直以来都不是。我不该撒谎的。”  
  
我陷入了沉默。他挫败地观察着我。“我冒充了另一个人，你为什么不生气？”他润了润嘴唇，奇怪地看着我，“我本来不想这么做的，可是那天晚上你看起来——我不想让你失望。”  
  
我愣住片刻，继而意识到了什么。我不由自主地一笑，继而紧紧地闭上了眼睛。我的脸上可能有种控制不住的神情，以至于我的向导后来告诉我他以为我会落泪。但我只是想让自己安静一会而已。重新睁开眼睛时，我已经恢复了冷静，我拍了拍尼尔的手，像那天晚上一样。  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“你知道？”  
  
“尼尔，”我从来没有这样肯定过，“那是你。那其实一直是你。”  
  
“我不明白——”  
  
我握住他的手，安慰地扣住他的手指。“睡吧，”我告诉他，“等我们回到伦敦，我再告诉你一个奇妙的故事——关于我们究竟是如何认识的，以及我为什么知道我的守护天使就是你。”  
  
我回到了伦敦，再次来到了帕尔摩街，站在我所熟悉的那个房间对面。窗户在黄昏逝去后亮起了灯光。在灯光亮起的那一瞬间，我似乎也看见了那个来自未来的向导的脸。我深知他不会出现在窗口，我也清楚，在眼角的余光里，那个一闪而逝的身影终究只是一种错觉。行人不时擦过我的肩膀，但我的目光始终凝望着那扇空空如也的窗。下一秒，一双陌生的手推开它，令我屏住了呼吸——原来是一个哨兵倚在窗边，往窗外弹烟灰。我闭上双眼，恍惚中看到是尼尔站在那里，在逐渐淡去的灯光中对我转过头来。这是我最接近于看清他的一次，想象中的面孔反而愈发真实。我能够看见他似笑非笑的脸，和他颈侧的伤疤。有一件事情我是清楚的，如果他真的在这里，绝不会让我发现他。片刻之间的恍神，在幻象与现实之间游移，或许这就是我亏欠他的东西：一次为时已久的等待。那哨兵嘴边的火光忽明忽暗，如同来自过去的一个讯号。我先转过了视线，然后才胆敢睁开眼睛。在我的身后，那扇窗重新关上了。即便没有用上哨兵的听觉，我也在那记重响传来时浑身一震：那声音仿佛是对我的怜悯。  
  
我转身回家，步伐越来越快，越来越果决。得知他还活着已经是一种安慰了，其余的事情并不重要。在太子港，在感知过载发作的那个夜晚，我记得自己喃喃问过那个向导一个问题。  
  
是你吗，尼尔？  
  
是我，我的“守护天使”说，我会陪在你身边。  
  
你从未对我说过再见。  
  
他的回答轻柔而坚定，就像人们通常道谢时那样淡薄。在我们这一行，他说，你好就是再见。  
  



End file.
